Guy Weekend
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: A murdered Marine and Navy judge send Gibbs and Tony undercover. How will they react when they see where they find themselves? Will they catch the killer? And how will they deal working so close together? SLASH
1. Prologue

**Guy Weekend**

**Summary:** The death of a murdered Marine and Navy judge sends Gibbs and Tony undercover in a place they never would have expected. How will their relationship change? Will they even survive?

**Disclaimer: **In a perfect world, I own Michael Weatherly as my own personal sex slave, along with David Boreanez and Jesse Spencer (Tell me you wouldn't want to watch THAT threesome?) , TIVA never existed, and the word Homophobia was never introduced into society. However, since none of those are true, I will say that I own nothing but the ideas in my head and this shiny (and broken) laptop... that my dad paid for.

**Rating:** T for the majority of the story, I guess, but will get up to M. *Smiles*

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo! Yes! I am back writing slash! Oh, how I have missed thee!

**Warning:** This story will contain hot nekkid action between two men. Yes, my dear readers, this story is slash. However, it is also a case fic. It's complicated, sort of like a romance novel, or a smut novel. You know, where there's really graphic sex, but still a pretty decent plot that actually requires thought instead of just random, 'they started *censored... censored some more* and then they *really big censor*' It's something new, something different. I don't even think I had something this elaborate with my novel. Well, ok that's a lie, I did, but there was no sex, so that's no fun.

**Author's Note:** This story is dedicated to the very fantastic 88silverkeys, and is a response to a challenge. Also, I hate to say it, but the format is kind of similar to my fic "Slaughter House." More specifically, this first chapter is really just a teaser of what is to come. This is also a writing in progress piece, but because of school and work, I will not be able to post as often as I did with "Slaughter House," so be prepared for about once a week updates or so. Like that fic, I am going to try and get at least three chapters written before I post just one, that seemed to help a lot.

One more note, I know that a lot of my NCIS--ok, just about all of my--slash fics have no sex in them. I lack in smut. Fear not all of my faithful readers! This story will contain at least two pretty darn graphic sex scenes. Maybe more, but I haven't written them yet, so you're going to have to wait a little while. But they will happen! And now I will shut up because this is longer than the actual prologue.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"This is a bad idea, Tony," Said the driver of the dark sedan. He was older, his hair was practically completely gray, but he had a boyish presence about him. He carried himself like a man who served time in the military. He was strong, disciplined, and above all, loyal to those around him.

"Will you relax?" His companion—Tony—said with a smile. He was the exact opposite of the driver. Where the Gray haired military man was clean cut, Tony was more shabby. He had a bit of a scummy look to him, with his disheveled hair and deep tan. Gray Hair was serious, rarely cracked a smile. But Tony always had a grin of some kind plastered on his face. He had a nice smile, and he wasn't humble enough to deny it. He looked good. He knew it, Gray Hair knew it. He also liked to flaunt it. "This week is going to be the greatest fun you've ever had old man."

"It could also very well destroy my career. Yours too." Gray Hair barely took his eyes off the road during their conversation. Even though the pavement was completely straight and he hadn't passed another car in at least twenty miles, he didn't want to risk it.

"It is not going to ruin our careers, think about it; who's going to give us shit while we're out there? Every one of those guys is gonna be there for the exact same reason." Tony slouched against the door. He was completely at ease.

Gray Hair couldn't believe how nonchalant he was about this whole affair. He knew from personal experience that nothing is as discreet as it claimed. This place should have been no exception.

But Tony was adamant about this vacation. It was all he could talk about for the past month. It was actually starting to piss Gray Hair off. A sentiment he shared quite often.

"What if we see someone we know?" Gray Hair asked, only slightly annoyed.

Tony shook his head and put on a pair of sunglasses. They were designer, just like everything else Tony owned. He really didn't know how to discount shop. Gray Hair wondered just how in the hell he wasn't completely broke with all the spending he did. His job didn't exactly pay all that well.

"I'm actually kind of hoping for—"

The windshield shattered. Tony's head slammed into the window before dangling lifeless on his chest. Gray Hair slammed on the breaks and stared completely shocked at his companion. The back of his skull had a whole the size of a grape fruit in it, but his face was still as flawless as ever. Only a small hole between his eyes gave away what just happened to him.

"Tony? Tony!" He leaned over to grab his Sig Saur from the glove compartment. His hand was merely inches away when another bullet broke through the glass. It caught him in the temple. His body jerked at the sudden impact before settling. His head resting on Tony's shoulder. His blood oozed down his cheek and stained the leather interior.


	2. Chapter 1

**First comment; I would say anybody could come play in my perfect world (That includes you Evil Kitty) as long as you bring your own sex slaves, I'm not one for sharing my toys, lol. Although in a perfect world, they'd probably be cloned at least a dozen times, so....**

**To mafia princess, I'm not leaving the smut at the bedroom door, fear not. It may take a while to actually reach the smut, but there will be smut, and pretty graphic smut too. Fear not. However, this is also a case fic, so a lot's going down. Hopefully I can make it work.**

**And I recently had an epiphany that I am a coward who would rather write stories for free for this website than try and get my novel published. I don't know why I decided to share that, but I had to get it off my chest. I'll shut up now.****

* * *

**

_**Chapter One**_

Tim stared at Tony's desk. It was still empty. Both his and Gibbs'. It wasn't right. He and Ziva were there, but the other two were nowhere to be found. It was too reminiscent of when Tony was an Agent Afloat. Before that happened, Tim would have liked nothing more than to get rid of the Senior Field Agent, but when he was actually gone, it was like a whole in his chest that no one could fill.

Kate described Tony perfectly when he was out on sick leave after the plague. He was like an X-rated Peter Pan. And he really was. He was obnoxious, made crude jokes, and told just about the entire female NCIS population that Tim was gay. By all accounts, Tim should have hated him, should have jumped for joy when he was back in the bullpen and Tony was still on the Seahawk. But he didn't. Instead, he found himself, just staring at his desk hoping that he would hear that annoying chuckle or gargle sound he made.

He was getting ahead of himself. Tony was late a good portion of the time. It wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like he was—Tim checked his watch—more than four hours late. He could have just been sick, and he was worrying over nothing.

Of course, the last time Tony was sick, he had the Pneumonic Plague and almost died.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Ziva!" He called across the room.

"McGee!" Ziva yelled at the exact same time.

They turned to each other, a little sheepish. He should have known Ziva was worried about Tony. Tim knew she had a bit of a crush on him. It was obvious just about every time she looked at him, smiled at him. Her threats never held the same level of sincerity when made towards DiNozzo. If anything, it was just Ziva's way of flirting.

"He could just be sick." Ziva said, reading his mind with her scary Mossad Ninja skills.

"He could be dating a doctor again."

Ziva chuckled. "He could be on another long term undercover assignment that could possibly get him blown up." The more she spoke, the more her smile fell.

Tim scrunched his forehead in worry. "Tony has some bad luck, huh?"

Ziva shrugged. "I've seen worse."

"Name one person."

She was silent for a second. Tim almost took that as victory before she finally spoke. "Chip Sterling, Abby's old lab assistant who framed Tony for murder."

That confused Tim again. "Wasn't he killed in prison a few years ago?

Ziva got that arrogant look on her face. "Exactly."

Tim shook his head. "Tony's been framed for murder three times, he's almost been blown up twice. He got the Pneumonic Plague. Beaten by an assassin."

"Thrown off the side of a parking ramp."

"Kidnapped by a psychotic Marine killer."

"And interrogated by my father."

The two of them stopped. During their list, their eyes drifted away from each other. But after Ziva's last remark, they met again. They nodded in unison. "He has the worst luck." Tim said.

"Nope," The two of them nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of Gibbs' voice. "Got a dead Marine Officer and Navy Judge shot out in West Virginia on Co Route Rd. Gear up!" He stepped up to his desk with his usual grace and started collecting his belongings. It was no surprise to either Junior Agent. But what was a surprise was when Tony DiNozzo suddenly appeared at his desk and grabbed his bag.

"When did you get here?" Tim asked. He always got here before Tony, he was sure he would have seen him come in.

"None of your concern, McGoo."

"He never left last night." Gibbs circled around his desk and tossed the keys to the NCIS issue crime scene van at McGee. "Gas the truck."

Tony scowled at his boss, which just brought a smirk to Tim's face. He always loved watching Gibbs shoot Tony down for whatever reason. It brought him a strange comfort.

"Today McGee!" That got Tim moving again. He grabbed his gun and badge and slung his backpack over his shoulder before he ran to catch up to his coworkers.

Ziva stood next to him, staring intently at the doors as they closed. "You really never left last night?"

Tim could hear Tony's heavy sigh. "Had some things that I had to take care of."

Ziva chuckled. "Couldn't find a date, huh Tony?"

"Ziva," Gibbs groaned. That shut the woman up. Although Tim could still see she was smirking.

Tim had to wonder though, if Tony never left, why did it take him four hours to show up in the bullpen? He couldn't have been with Gibbs that entire time.

The elevator opened on the main floor, effectively silencing Tim's thoughts. The team scurried out and headed out towards the truck. "DiNozzo! With me." The three of them stopped at Gibbs' words. Typically they always drove together. And Gibbs never rode alone with Tony unless he had to. He wasn't insane. Driving out to West Virginia was a long trip, why would Gibbs sit in a car that long with Tony? "Today, DiNozzo."

"On your six, boss!" He strode over to the boss as he headed for the sedan.

Tim and Ziva stood, completely speechless, watching the two men walk away. "What just happened?" Tim asked.

Ziva shook her head. "I have no idea."

*~*

The ride was relatively quiet, surprisingly. Jethro couldn't deny it, he was stunned. Normally, Tony wouldn't stop yapping to save his life. That wasn't an exaggeration either, sometimes Tony would talk till crazy people with dangerous weapons wanted to kill him. Hell, Jethro had wanted to kill him a few times.

But this time he was completely silent. He just stared out the window at the passing scenery. Jethro knew he was upset. He caught a few of the details when he came in this morning to find Tony passed out under his desk. It wasn't a totally uncommon occurrence, but they hadn't had a case that day, so there was logical no reason for him to stay.

"How ya holding up?" He finally asked.

Tony chuckled bitterly. "My apartment blew up, boss. How should I be holding up?" When Tony turned to look at him, Jethro met his gaze with a glare. The younger man sighed heavily. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Gas leak." He laughed again, only this time it was more hysterical. "Gas leak! My entire freakin' apartment is gone because of a stupid gas leak!"

Jethro shrugged. "Could've been worse."

"I lost everything I own, my clothes, my TV, my DVDs! What could possibly be worse?"

He tried to stop the smile from spreading across his face, but he only half succeeded. "You coulda been in there." That silenced the young man again.

Jethro watched him out of the corner of his eye. He still looked moody, but he couldn't really blame him. Tony's neighbor had forgotten to shut off their stove that afternoon, and by the time Tony finally trudged his way back home, firefighters and ambulances swarmed the building. Everything Tony owned in the world was gone. He was officially homeless.

Jethro sighed. "My door's open."

That earned him a slight grin. "I know."

Try as he might, Jethro never could say no to Tony. At least for long stretches of time. And after hearing about what happened to his home, it just made it all harder. Tony could have been in there. He could have been blown up with everything else he had. That thought really didn't sit very well with Jethro.

The trip was long, several hours at least, but Jethro didn't really keep track. By the time he finally pulled the car over by the crime scene, his ass was sore, his back was cramped, and he ran out of coffee, so he was pretty damn cranky. But what made it worse was that Tony barely said a word the entire trip. It wasn't like him. Jethro wanted him to say something, anything. Let the older man know that he was still Tony.

They climbed out of the sedan and surveyed the scene. It wasn't the most gory crime scene they ever saw. The victim's car sat in the middle of the road at a bit of a slant, indicating that the driver stopped suddenly. As Jethro stepped closer he saw the blood sprayed across the windows. The back passenger windows, specifically. The rearview was gone, only a few shards of glass still clung to the rim. The windshield was dry. It did, however, have two huge bullet holes going straight through and the glass around those holes had cracked like a spider web. Still, he'd seen worse.

Ziva and McGee were already on the scene. McGee was dumb and let Ziva drive again. His junior agent was fidgety and jumpy as he collected everything he needed. Jethro shook his head pitifully. That boy really needed to grow a backbone.

Ziva was busy taking pictures, while it seemed that McGee was bagging and tagging. Tony immediately jumped into the fray, slinging his backpack further up his shoulder.

Jethro was glad that he no longer had to give out assignments. They automatically knew what to do and where to go. They made him proud.

His eyes swiveled around the crash till they fell on his target. The local LEO who called NCIS. He was a middle aged fellow with a thick brown mustache and beard ensemble and a wide brimmed hat. Half of his face was covered with dark sunglasses. Jethro's first thought was of Chuck Norris.

He held up his badge for the LEO to read. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He flipped his leather carrier over to reveal his I.D.

Chuck Norris held out his hand. He didn't bother showing his badge, it was planted firmly on his chest. He spoke with a rough and gravelly voice that held a twang of an accent. "Sherriff Walker."

Jethro had to stop at that. "You're kidding."

"Something funny about my name?"

Jethro shook his head. "No. What've we got?" He turned to look more fully at the scene.

Walker followed suit. "Marine Lieutenant Colonel Nicholas Keller, and Navy Judge Anthony Spano. Single gunshot wound to the head."

Jethro waited for a few seconds before he quirked his eyebrow at Walker. "That it?"

The Chuck Norris wannabe shrugged his shoulders. "Soon as I saw it was one of yours, I backed off. Whatever this is, it be above my paygrade. Look I stuck around long enough to hand this over to you, you want it or not?"

Jethro glared at him. It was his way of saying, 'I want it' without actually saying the words. But when Walker still didn't move, Jethro groaned and said "I'll take it." That finally forced the LEO to leave. Jethro went and joined his team by the car, hopefully they could tell him something useful.

When he joined them, he noticed Tony staring intently at the Sherriff's retreating back. Jethro stood so he was mere inches away from the younger man. "Something on your mind, DiNozzo?"

The younger man didn't so much as flinch. "Is it just me, or does he kinda remind you of Chuck Norris?"

Jethro felt the tug at his lips before he started walking away. "His name's Sherriff Walker."

"You're kidding!"

He didn't say anything else as he saddled up next to McGee. The young man was picking up pieces of bloodied glass off the pavement. "Theories on the case, McGee?"

The junior agent took a deep breath before he started talking. "Well, the car came to a complete stop in the middle of the road. It didn't run into a tree or a ditch."

Jethro nodded. "And what does that tell you?"

"That the passenger was shot first. Lieutenant Colonel Keller must have stopped the car when Judge Spano was shot."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jethro saw Ducky's Medical Examiner truck pull up. "And what else?"

McGee fumbled over his words for a second. "Um, the bullets came through the windshield, and exited through the rear window, so it was probably a sniper. And the bullets were most likely full metal jackets."

Jethro nodded. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Keller's and Judge Spano's heads were still intact. Only a small hole in the center of Spano's forehead, and one in Keller's temple from where they were shot." He stopped and swallowed a lump in his throat. "There is, however, a, uh, a large hole in the head where the bullet exited."

Jethro noted the slight gleam in McGee's eyes. Something he fully understood. Kate was killed with a full metal jacket. Jethro could still recall the conversation between McGee and Tony back at the office that night.

Tony barely held it together as he told the young man how Kate was having a bad hair day. He smacked McGee in the back of the head, telling him how a full metal jacket would put a hole the size of a grapefruit back there. McGee practically begged Tony to stop.

"Good job, McGee." He stood up and headed over to Ziva, who was currently taking pictures of the victims. She stopped when she saw him coming, her face had a hint of speculation on it.

"Do you notice something, Gibbs?"

He took a look at the actual scene in front of him. Two men, bleeding from the head. The passenger was younger, with light brown hair and expensive taste in clothing. He was slumped like he was pressed against the passenger door before it was open. The driver looked completely different. He was older, his hair had gone gray. His clothing choices were a little more conservative. Jethro assumed that the driver was Keller. A military man through and through. He was slumped with his head on Spano's shoulder.

"He was reaching for something when he got hit." Jethro finally answered.

"No." Ziva stopped. "Well yes, technically, but that was not what I was referring to."

Jethro ignored her and circled around the car. He got to the driver's side and pulled that door open. He took note of everything. "The passenger was shot first."

He leaned down so he could get a better look across the car. Keller's hand was positioned across Spano's knee. "He was reaching for the glove compartment."

Careful as to not disturb the body, Ziva leaned down and opened the object in question. There, right in front of their faces was a gun. A Sig, more specifically. A good, strong, and reliable weapon. Jethro caught Ziva's eye across the car. "He saw his companion die, and he tried to protect himself. He was reaching for his weapon when he was shot."

The two of them stood as Ducky made his way over to them. "Got an easy one for ya, Duck."

"Eh, double homicides are never easy, Jethro." The elder man said as he stepped up to the car. "What do we have here? Oh you poor fellow. Out for a simple drive in the country and suddenly your life is over."

Jethro couldn't make out what he did next. Ducky had practically crawled inside of the car on top of Keller. "Cause of death looks like gunshot wound to the head."

"It appears so!" Ducky called inside the car. "Mr. Palmer, the liver probe, if you will." He reached his hand back out and waited for Palmer to hand him the instrument. The boy fumbled around his bag for a bit in search of it. "Today, Mr. Palmer."

"Sorry Doctor." He stuttered as he finally grabbed the probe. He placed it directly in Ducky's hand.

After it disappeared inside of the car again, Jethro waited a few moments before asking. "Time of death?"

"Liver temp suggests sometime between midnight and two last night. Lieutenant Colonel, where could you possibly be heading that late at night?"

"What about the judge?"

He only had to wait a few more seconds before he got the answer for that. "Same time. But as usual, I will know more once I get them back to autopsy." Ducky climbed out of the car.

Jethro nodded. "Boss!" He turned around at the sound of Tony's voice. His senior field agent jogged up to the car. "I just off the phone with Keller's office. It turns out that our Lieutenant Colonel took a ten day vacation. He wouldn't say where he was going, just that it was out of town."

"And Spano?"

Tony shook his head. "They wouldn't pick up, I was going to call in another minute or so." Jethro glared. "Or I could call back right now." Jethro glared harder. Tony pointed behind him. "I'm just gonna, go make that call." Tony darted back to the car.

"Found something!" Jethro turned at the sound of Ziva's voice. She had crawled inside the car when Ducky crawled out. Jethro leaned down so he was eye level with her. "It was stuck between Spano and Keller." She handed it over. "It's a map."

"Well, yeah, I can see that, David." He opened it and studied it better at arm's length. "It's a map of West Virginia. You found me a map of the state."

"I know it's a map of West Virginia, Gibbs. The point is that is not an official map of West Virginia. Look at the lego!"

"Logo, Ziva, not lego." With a heavy sigh, he carefully studied the corner. He pulled his head back a little so he could read it better. "Millworth Farms." He dropped his arms as a thought came to him. Why would a farm have its own special map? "McGee, get me a map of West Virginia."

"Uh, um, right away, boss."

Jethro studied the map again. He found their location relatively quickly. A little while away, he found a rather bright and colorful spot with "Millworth Farms" written in cursive over it. When McGee came back and thrust a map in his hands.

Millworth Farms was missing.

"Spano took the same time off, boss!" Tony called as he rushed over to the car again. "He also didn't say where, but he did say it was someplace fun."

Jethro handed the map over to the younger man. "You ever heard of Millworth Farms?"

Tony shook his head. "Not big on farming, boss." He added a small chuckle that turned into a cough when he saw his boss' glare. "Sorry, got something caught in my throat."

Jethro held his smirk pretty well. He always liked to torment Tony. He wasn't really easily flustered, but he always made a show about it. It was amusing, to say the least.

"McGee, Ziva, head back to D.C. I want to know everything about Lieutenant Colonel Keller and Judge Spano. DiNozzo," the young man jumped again. This time, Jethro couldn't stop the grin, "with me," he said quietly and calmly, completely different from the first part of his sentence.

He started walking to the sedan. He didn't bother looking behind him to know that Tony was following.

"Where we going, boss?" Tony asked after he climbed in the passenger's seat.

Jethro fastened his seatbelt and started the car. "Millworth Farms."

The last thing he saw before he hightailed it out of there was Tony's smile fall.

* * *

**You really didn't think I would kill Gibbs and Tony, did you? Come on, the story just started. Well, I hope you liked it, I was really planning on waiting until Sunday to post this, but I have a lot of homework I gotta do this weekend, so I didn't know when I'd have the time. So, thank my school for giving me homework, it got you guys a faster update than I intended. See you next Friday!**

**Bob**


	3. Chapter 2

**First things first, I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The next chapter is a lot longer, but I had a point where I chose to stop it, and this was it. I hope you guys like it anyways!**

**About the reviews-- What makes everyone think that there's something hinky about the farm? You have dirty minds! **

**And to Finlaure--I have absolutely no idea what dutch courage even means, but if there's an age restriction I'm a little scared (I'm 20 btw)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Tim and Ziva stood watching the car as it drove away, completely speechless. "Did that really just happen?" Tim asked.

"You mean Gibbs subjecting himself to another incredibly long ride, alone, with Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Ducky came up behind them with his medical bag in hand. He grunted. "I suspect he feels a little sorry for Anthony. Poor boy lost his home last night."

Ziva and Tim whirled around on the elderly medical examiner. "What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"He didn't tell you?" At the shake of their heads, Ducky continued. "Well, that doesn't really surprise me, Anthony always was a little private. His neighbor had a gas leak last night. Anthony's apartment blew up."

"Oh my god."

"That is why he stayed in the squad room last night?"

"Yes. I just found out this morning." He shook his head in pity. "Well, I suppose we better head back to the Navy Yard. I have two autopsies to perform and you have a killer to catch." He started walking towards his truck again. Ziva and Tim just stared after him.

*~*

The further they drove, the more secluded the area became. The trees thickened up, and most forms of civilization disappeared.

"How was Keller and Spano found so fast?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo," Jethro replied sarcastically. "Maybe someone drove by and saw them there."

"We've been driving on the same road for twenty minutes and we haven't passed anyone." Jethro glared at him. "You already knew that. You think our killer called the cops? Or someone from the farm?"

"Could be one in the same, DiNozzo."

"Turn right up here."

"Where?"

"The dirt road."

It wasn't really a dirt road. Jethro saw no dirt. What he did see was gravel and rocks that were going to completely destroy the underbelly of the car. Annoyed, he turned where he was supposed to, never taking his foot off the gas pedal. Tony slammed into the window before he could catch himself. Jethro grinned as the younger man groaned.

"Nice turn there, boss."

This time the trip only lasted about five minutes. Good thing, too. Another five minutes and Tony would have puked all over the car.

"Are we even in the right place?" Tony asked.

"Good question." Jethro answered.

It certainly wasn't what they were expecting. When they heard that Keller and Spano were going to a place called "Millworth Farms," they were expecting to find animals, or a farm house. Something that you would find at a farm.

Millworth, however, was a building. That was literally all they saw. There weren't any open fields for animals to relax, no barn. There was a building and a parking lot.

The lot was full of rather expensive looking cars, too. Cadillacs, BMWs, Jaguars. Even the occasional Porshe. That just added another mystery.

"You notice something, boss?"

Jethro rolled his eyes. "You're in car heaven?"

Tony shook his head. "Not that. Not that it isn't true, 'cause it is. No, it's something…" he hesitated, his eyes roaming over all of the vehicles. "There aren't any chick cars."

Jethro quirked his eyebrow at the young man. "Chick cars?"

"Cars are not gender neutral. All of these are guy cars. Women don't usually drive guy cars."

It sounded strange, even coming from Tony. But Jethro couldn't deny he had a point. Every one of these vehicles most likely belonged to men. So where the hell were all the women?

Jethro saw something that caught his eye. _Son of a bitch_, he thought. This wasn't good.

There was a reason Millworth Farms wasn't on the state map. And Jethro figured no one was going to tell two federal agents anything helpful.

He pulled his official NCIS cap off and tossed it in the backseat.

Tony eyed him like he'd gone insane. "What are you doing?"

Jethro jutted his chin at a certain black Cadillac Escalade. "Government plates. I counted at least three cars so far."

Tony looked around the lot. "Huh." He turned back to the older man. "What are ya thinkin', boss?"

Jethro pulled his jacket off. "We play this close to the chest. Stay discreet."

Tony nodded and started pulling his jacket off. Jethro ignored how his heart skipped a beat. He reminded himself—again—that there was nothing attractive about Tony DiNozzo. He was his Senior Field Agent, nothing more.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Tony asked as they climbed out of the car, giving the older man a perfect view of his backside.

Again, Jethro's heart skipped a beat, which he, again, ignored. "I go in, do what I usually do. You look around, see if you can get anyone to tell you anything."

"So you do your thing and I do mine?"

Jethro nodded. "Sounds about right. Don't let 'em know you're an agent. That's my job."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't even know what this place is. For all we know it's a pony-play farm."

That stopped the older agent. "Pony play?"

"Yeah." Jethro waited for him to continue. Tony obviously didn't want to finish the thought. Finally he did, but it was with a blush on his face. "It's a type of sex fetish. People act like horses, it's supposed to be erotic, or something. Not that I'm interested in something like that. Not that there's anything wrong with horses, I know you like horses, boss. But I don't think that you'd be interested in pony-play or anything--"

"DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up, boss."

"Are women interested in _pony-play_?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess. But I don't really know all that much about it."

"You seem to know plenty, DiNozzo."

The young man shrugged again. "Knew a girl in Peoria, she was a big fan."

Jethro shook his head while trying to wipe the smirk off his face. He could just imagine how some little barely legal blonde told Tony that she wanted to ride him… in the most literal sense.

They walked into the building into a relatively small lobby. It almost reminded Jethro of a motel, except in better condition. The walls were painted a dark blue with a white trim. No pictures hung on the walls and the carpet was rather rough. There was a desk that took up an entire wall. A single man sat behind it, typing away on his computer. He was young, probably early to mid twenties. He was a good looking fellow with dirty blonde hair and high cheekbones.

Jethro and Tony walked over to him. He looked up and smiled. "Well hello, welcome to Millworth Farms. May I have your name please?"

Jethro was about to respond when a man walked through the door behind the young lad. He was around Tony's age, with dark brown hair and mud colored eyes. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He had an air of wealth to him. Jethro assumed he was the guy in charge. "Ah, you must be Lieutenant Colonel Keller and Judge Spano." He walked around the desk with his hand outstretched towards Jethro. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Jethro shook his head. "I'm not--"

The man chuckled, successfully cutting him off. "Don't worry Lieutenant Colonel, we are very discreet here. No one else has to know your job or that you are in any way associated with the Military."

Jethro eyed the man for a while. A million and one thoughts were whirling around in his head, all contradicting each other. "You can call me Nick." He said as he finally settled on a plan. He grabbed the man's hand and shook it firmly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony stare at him inquisitively. "This is my friend, Tony. And you are…"

"Robert Millworth, and I'm the founder of the Farm. I can take you two to your room. Of course we have to stop by the clinic first." He shrugged in apology. "Standard procedure. Are your bags in your car?"

"We don't have any."

Millworth chuckled again. "I understand completely." He winked suggestively. "Well, that makes things simple. Um, well, if you will follow me, please." He headed in the opposite direction of the parking lot. There was a door that looked practically molded into the wall. There was no glass. Jethro figured it headed to another room.

But when Millworth threw the door open, they were led outside. Jethro scanned around the area. On either side were small wood cabins, each one had its own personal hot tub. At the end it looked like there was a bar, and across from that was a restaurant. Jethro could also make out a Laundromat.

Millworth Farms was a resort.

Tony smacked his arm. Jethro glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Tony hissed. "I thought we were going to question them, not check in!"

"I'll explain everything later."

"We don't know anything about this place!"

Jethro was getting annoyed. He didn't really like it when Tony stood up to him. He was getting far too confident as the years rolled on, and it pissed him off. It actually also frightened the older man a little, although he'd never admit it out loud. Sooner or later, Tony would realize he was ready to head his own team and leave Jethro for good. Jethro told himself for the thousandth time that it was simply because he didn't want to lose his senior field agent. "But we're gonna find out, now aren't we?"

Tony rolled his eyes and stared ahead again. Five seconds later he stopped walking. Jethro was about to ask him what was wrong when he saw it. Pressed against one of the cabins was a man with his shirt pushed over his head, locking his arms, so he couldn't move them. In front of him was another man. He was currently on his knees undoing the pinned man's pants.

Millworth turned to them with a smile on his face. "Nothing to be alarmed about. The men tend to be a little more outgoing around here. I understand at first it may seem a little overwhelming, but you will get used to it during your stay here." He turned back around and started walking again.

"Boss, just what the hell did you get us into?"

* * *

**Ok, so there's something hinky about the farm, but my point is still valid, if your thoughts immediately go to the sex place than you need help almost as much as Tony! Maybe more, I don't know, I don't know anybody here personally.**

**On a brighter note, I was recently told that my mom and aunt are planning on taking me and my aunt's foreign exchange student to Washington D.C.! Cool huh? I'm hoping to take a stop at Arlington, I actually have a relative buried there.**

**Bob**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, I just flunked my first bio exam, so to cheer me up, I decided to post the next chapter a day early. Be happy, things are getting hinky. And this chapter is longer than the last one! **

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Tony stood in the health clinic with Gibbs. He was annoyed. Today was just not his day. First his apartment blew up, and now he's stuck in some freaky gay sex resort. And Gibbs wasn't telling him why.

Normally Tony loved undercover work. He was damn good at it, and it was usually fun to become new people. Of course the last real undercover assignment he took broke his heart, but he still had mostly good feelings about those jobs. This time he didn't think he'd feel the same way. For one, they knew nothing about Keller and Spano except that they were supposed to be here for ten days, Keller was a Marine, and Spano was a Navy judge.

"The doctor is ready for you now." Said a male nurse with a bleached white smile. He was probably somewhere in his thirties, but it looked like he already got a few Botox injections. He leered at both Tony and Gibbs as they walked by. Tony wasn't particularly happy with that. Mostly that he was leering at Gibbs.

Tony always thought that Gibbs was sexy. He wasn't sure why, but the man had a presence about him. His aloof, cold hard demeanor just got under the younger man's skin and made him think things he shouldn't be thinking at work.

Tony wasn't gay, he didn't like all men, or even _just _men. He never lied about his conquests with women. He actually preferred the fairer sex, they were softer and usually smelled better. But when he was in the mood for something rough, women usually didn't do it for him.

The doctor was also male. And also pretty damn good looking. And young. He couldn't have been much older than thirty. His hair was long and blonde and swept across his forehead. His eyes were an interesting mix of blue and green. Ok, the guy was hot.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fisher." He said with a smile. "Now, as you know, Millworth standard procedure says that every new guest must first receive an STD test." That threw Tony off guard, but he didn't want to say anything. He was supposed to be Spano, apparently, and he would have already gotten all of this information. "It's simply for the protection of all the guests, I'm sure you understand."

Gibbs nodded. "We do." He answered for both of them. Tony wanted to slug him.

Dr. Fisher nodded in return. "Good. Would you like to start, sir?" He looked directly at Gibbs as he spoke.

"Nick." He turned to Tony. "Wait outside."

Dr. Fisher chuckled. "Don't worry, Nick, it's not like he hasn't already seen it." He put on a pair of latex gloves with a snap. "Drop your pants please."

Gibbs glared at Tony. Tony turned to face the wall. Millworth was still in the room, and watching Tony with that freaky smile on his face.

"So, um, Mr. Millworth, what, uh, what made you build this resort?"

Millworth grinned. "Well, once upon a time, I was a very powerful man, Judge Spano. But then a colleague discovered my desire for the same sex, and I lost everything. My wife left me, took my children. I lost my job."

Tony grimaced. "That sucks."

"The problem was that I didn't have any place safe to turn. I mean, powerful men, military men, are forced to stay in the closet throughout their entire lives. Sex has to be discreet, and no one except other powerful or military men can fully comprehend this. Relationships rarely ever work. It wasn't right. So, I decided to start Millworth Farms. Where men just like myself can come and enjoy themselves to their fullest extent without worrying about their families or colleagues finding out." He seemed very proud of himself.

"Well, I guess that's turning a frown upside down." Tony crossed his arms over his chest. He spun around so he could lean his back against the wall. "Also pretty profitable. So, is what we paid pretty standard, or what?"

Millworth looked at him like he was insane. "Judge Spano, you personally requested our nicest suite. It, of course, cost more than our basic package. But you already knew that."

_Shit_. See, this was precisely why going undercover was a bad idea. Tony played it off with a bright smile. "Yeah, well—"

"You're gonna have to excuse him." Said Gibbs from his check up. "He hit his head in the car today. I think the head trauma's catching up with him."

Millworth arched an eyebrow at him. "Well," it was obvious he was trying not to smile. "That sounds… fascinating."

Tony turned to glare at Gibbs, but stopped short. Gibbs was leaning against the table with his pants around his ankles. Tony had to force himself not to stare. But the man was… huge. And thick. A sudden thought of wrapping his fingers around that came to the forefront of his mind.

"Not really," he said finally to push the image away when he felt his jeans tighten. "_Nick_ drives like a maniac."

Millworth nodded. "I think it might be a Marine thing." Then his forehead creased in concern. "I have to say though, I'm a little surprised, I expected the two of you much sooner today. Did something delay you?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We got tired last night, so we decided to pull over and get some rest. Hope it wasn't too much trouble." Tony was actually a little impressed. It had been a few years since Gibbs was undercover. Tony was surprised at how well the man could think on his feet. But then again, it was Gibbs. There wasn't really a whole lot the man wasn't amazing at.

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all. It was just when you called and asked your suite to be ready by 0600 sharp, I was honestly expecting you at 0600."

"We probably would have been, but I made him pull over." Tony added a wink into his delivery. That earned him a glare from the boss, but at this point he didn't really care. Gibbs was the one who got him into this mess.

"Well," said Dr. Fisher from his position in front of Gibbs. "All done. Now, Judge Spano, if you would be so kind." Gibbs pulled his pants up and traded positions with Tony. "Jamie." The male nurse popped his head back in. "Could you please take Nick's blood for the HIV test?"

Jamie nodded as he stepped into the room. Tony was uncomfortable, but dropped his pants to his ankles.

The room went silent.

Tony stared at each man in the room. Not a single one of them made eye contact, they were all busy looking down at him. More specifically, his dick. Millworth and Jamie were practically salivating, Dr. Fisher was trying to appear professional (and failing miserably). But the one that freaked him out the most was Gibbs. His face was completely void of emotion, but he was staring at Tony like he did everything else, with intensity and focus. Like he was memorizing every line, every curve. Tony felt his blood drop between his legs.

He jerked his head away from that intense gaze and tried thinking of everything non sexual--an image of his grandmother in a bikini popped up. The last thing he needed right now was a boner in front of three gay men and his boss.

Tony was used to people ogling his body. He knew he was a good looking guy and he wasn't shy enough to deny it. But the look he was usually given was typically a flirtatious smile or a leer. He wasn't used to Gibbs' looks.

Fifteen minutes later he had been poked and prodded to Dr. Fisher's heart's content. So now he and Gibbs sat, waiting for the results.

The doctor and nurse were running the tests, and Millworth excused himself to take care of something back at the main building. That left Gibbs and Tony alone in the waiting room.

The young man took the opportunity to confront Gibbs about the sudden undercover op. He leaned closer and kept his voice low. "So, wanna tell me what went through your mind when you went along with Millworth?"

Gibbs kept his voice low to match. "I figured that these guys clearly didn't know who Keller and Spano were. I knew they weren't gonna give us anything helpful when I questioned them. This way, we can study them without them being none the wiser. If our killer is here, they'll know we aren't Keller and Spano."

"Or they'll think they killed the wrong guys."

Gibbs shrugged. "Either way, we should know when we meet them. We play the part, question people, see who knows what."

"What about the fact that we don't know anything about this place, or who we're supposed to be."

"You played a contract killer with Ziva when you didn't know anything about him."

"We stayed up in our room the majority of the time, we didn't have to mingle with a bunch of high powered closet cases. And I seem to recall that case ending with me being tied up being beaten by an assassin! What if they recognize us?"

"Then I question them like a federal agent." The look he gave Tony clearly said that he was annoyed with all the questions. Gibbs apparently thought everything through, but Tony wanted to be on the same page. Or at least in the same chapter.

"So, what? We get Ducky to tell us everything he can about Keller and Spano from the autopsies, and get McGee to figure anything out on their computers?"

"Good job, Tony, you're catching up."

"But what if our covers are blown before they give us the intel?"

Gibbs arched an eyebrow. "You think your cover's gonna be blown?"

Tony shrugged. "I didn't think my cover was gonna be blown in the La Granouille case, and we all know how that one turned out."

Gibbs shrugged. He obviously knew Tony had a point, but he wasn't going to admit it. "We'll deal with it," was all he said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Great plan boss."

If Gibbs was going to answer, he never got to. Dr. Fisher walked out with a clearly excited smile on his face. He seriously had a gleam, like a kid who just woke up Christmas morning to find the BB gun he always wanted. "You both are completely clean. Not a single trace of any venereal diseases."

Tony was definitely happy to hear that. He always figured with the number of partners he's had over the years that he would have at least something. He always wore a condom, but those fail sometimes.

He and Gibbs rose to their feet. "Great, now what?" He didn't know where their room was, he didn't have a key. This really was a bad plan.

Dr. Fisher nodded. "I already called Mr. Millworth, he's on his way to escort you to your suite."

Gibbs nodded. "We're gonna wait outside." He turned on his heel and opened the door for the clinic. Tony shoved his sunglasses on and made to follow him when Dr. Fisher stopped him.

He wasn't sure what the doctor wanted, but he was eyeing him like he was nervous or embarrassed. Or possibly a mixture of the two. "My shift ends in two hours."

Tony had absolutely no idea how that was relevant. He was about to make a crack, somewhere along the lines of "good for you" or "have fun with that" when he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. He groaned in pain. It was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"He's here with me, doctor," said Gibbs. There was a predatory smile on his face.

He pulled Tony along by the shoulder and practically shoved him outside. After he regained his balance he wheeled on his boss. Gibbs was moving into his personal space again. His face was on fire with anger.

Tony waited for the typical chewing out that Gibbs always gave him when he stood this close. But the man didn't say anything. He kept his mouth shut and just stared Tony down. "I do something wrong, boss?"

"Is everything alright here?" They didn't turn around to know that Millworth had joined them. He sounded genuinely concerned, and considering they were undercover—quite possibly as a couple—they should have switched gears the second they heard him coming. But they stayed lock in each other's gaze. Gibbs was glaring at him, but Tony still couldn't figure out why.

Gibbs finally broke contact and strode closer to Millworth. "You might wanna look further into your help. Your doctor just made a pass at Tony."

Millworth started walking again towards the main building. "I assure you Dr. Fisher is very professional, sir."

"Don't 'sir' me, Mr. Millworth. I'm not that old."

That earned a small chuckle from the man. "Quite right, Lieutenant Colonel."

"You can call me Nick."

Millworth took a left right before the main office. He stopped in front of a decent sized cabin. It had a very rustic feel to it. As with every other cabin, there was a hot tub connected to it, although this one was in a glass outdoor room, completely protected by the elements or bugs.

"Well, Nick, Judge Spano, this is your cabin." He pulled a small credit card out of his pocket. "Here is your key card. And if you need anything at all, just dial one on your room phones, and it will connect you to the main offices. Do you have any questions?"

"You got a TV in there?"

Millworth smiled like he actually thought that was funny. "With HBO, Starz, Showtime, Cinemax, and unlimited pay channels. Just as you requested, Your Honor."

It was Tony's turn to smile. "Call me Tony."

Millworth nodded and finally took his leave. Tony watched him as he walked back into the first building. "Are we supposed to be a couple?"

*~*

Jethro was silently regretting his sudden decision to go undercover with Tony. He had absolutely no idea that Keller and Spano were gay. And what the hell kind of resort was this? These kinds of things actually existed? Honestly, he had an easier time believing in a pony-play farm.

Tony was sitting at the edge of the bed, watching the rather impressive television. He had it the information channel. A video was playing with a boring narrator. The images were all of miserable business and military men.

"Even in this day and age, homosexual men cannot be free to enjoy themselves," said the narrator. "Always forced to remain in the closet, sometimes marry women in order to keep up the charade. If these men were ever forced to come out of the closet." The video on the screen was a good looking Asian man on a bed with a black male lover when a woman—presumably the Asian man's wife—walked in with a basket of laundry. Jethro could have scoffed. Only an idiot would have sex with his lover when his wife was home during laundry. "They're lives would be in shambles. Say nothing of the scandal."

Millworth came on the screen. "And that's where we come in! Millworth Farms is a place that allows gay men to come and enjoy themselves as much as they want without fear of being outted, or ruined. Here we provide complete confidentiality and discretion." The camera zoomed out, to reveal Millworth standing in front of the bar at the end of the row. "Now you may be asking yourself, how can we be sure? How do you know that we are as discreet as we say? It's simple. Every employee and worker at Millworth Farms is a homosexual man."

"This is by far the dumbest thing I've ever seen," Tony said monotonously. Jethro couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his mouth.

"Everyone here has been in the same position as you. So come on down!" Millworth accentuated his words with a wave of the hand. "We don't judge. You like kinky sex? Bondage? Don't worry, you're not the only one. Here at Millworth Farms, you might just find your soulmate." He winked. The credits rolled.

"Well that was educational." Tony leaned back and plopped on the bed. His head was even with Jethro's knee. "Why are we doing this, boss?"

"I already told you."

"Yeah, but you came up with that plan before we found out what this place was. We still don't know anything about Keller and Spano. And McGee and Ziva are never gonna let us live this down." He covered his eyes with the balls of his hands.

Jethro growled. "You think McGee and Ziva are gonna say something to me about this?"

"You? No. Me, I'm not that lucky."

Jethro couldn't explain it, but a part of him was actually a little upset by Tony's reaction. He knew that it made no sense, he worked with Tony long enough to know how much he liked women. But for just a second, he got to pretend that he and Tony were a couple.

He let his thoughts drift back to the clinic. He tried not to, but he couldn't stop his gaze from falling over Tony's body after he dropped his pants. Jethro knew that he was pretty well endowed, but he had nothing on Tony. And it was perfectly shaped. The skin looked so velvety, he had to literally hold himself back so he didn't reach out to touch it. He felt so pathetic just thinking about it. He was a guy, a Marine for god's sake. He shouldn't have been fantasizing about touching another man's cock. He shouldn't have even been looking.

"Call McGee, tell him what's going on, get him to—"

"Process Keller and Spano's apartments, see if there's anything there that can help us with our assignment, on it, boss." Tony jumped up and grabbed his cell phone. He sat down in one of the recliners on the other side of the room.

Jethro grabbed his own phone and dialed Ducky's number down in the Morgue. The phone was answered after three rings.

"Autopsy," the voice was clearly not Ducky.

"Palmer, put Dr. Mallard on the phone."

"Uh, who may I say is calling?" He stuttered out.

Jethro wanted to growl again. "It's Gibbs, Palmer! Get Dr. Mallard!"

"Uh, y-yes, Agent Gibbs." The phone was dropped and banged into the wall. Jethro didn't pull his cell away in time before it echoed into his ear.

A few moments later, Ducky was on the other end. "Jethro! I'm rather surprised to hear from you, I wasn't expecting anything until you got back later tonight—"

"We're not coming back, Duck."

Silence.

"What do you mean, Jethro?"

"Millworth Farms is an all male resort. They don't know that Keller and Spano are dead. Me and Tony assumed their identities."

Ducky didn't sound very happy about that. "Are you sure about that? The last time Anthony went undercover at the drop of a hat, he wound up tied to a chair by a group of hired killers."

"Spano was a judge, not an assassin."

"But somebody actually killed Judge Anthony Spano."

"Duck! I'm here. Nothin's gonna happen. But I need your help."

"You need me to tell you everything about Nicholas Keller and Anthony Spano for you?"

"Whatever you can, Duck." There was silence again. "Duck, did you find something?"

"I did. But you won't like it. As soon as I got them back to Autopsy, I did a preliminary physical on the bodies. I found something on Lieutenant Colonel Keller."

He was quiet again, which annoyed the hell out of Jethro. "What, Ducky?"

"Evidence of ongoing sexual intercourse."

"He's a grown man, doctor, I would expect—" Ducky cut him off.

"Evidence of homosexual sexual intercourse."

Jethro already figured that. Still, he decided to play dumb. "How did you find that out?"

"According to my examination, there were signs that Lieutenant Colonel Keller had… batted for the other team, but there was no signs of tearing or assault."

Jethro rubbed his eyes. "What about Spano?"

"No nothing. Jethro, you said that Millworth Farms was an all male resort."

"That's right."

"What kind of all male resort?"

"Listen, Ducky, you find anything else, you call me, understood?"

"Of course, Jethro." If Ducky said anything else, Jethro didn't hear it. He hung up. Over on the opposite side of the room, Tony was still on the phone.

The young man didn't seem particularly happy about something. His mouth was tense and his eyes had that wild look he got whenever he was angry. "Just do it!" He flipped his phone shut and tossed it over his shoulder on the bed.

"You told McGee about the Farm, didn't you?"

"No, but he kept asking questions, it took me five minutes just to tell him to run Millworth and Dr. Fisher."

Jethro smiled proudly. He didn't even tell Tony to run those two names, but he did it anyway. "He gonna check out Spano and Keller's apartments?"

Tony nodded. "He and Ziva are on their way to Keller's place now." Tony grinned. "Ziva's driving."

Jethro chuckled. That certainly had to be the perfect revenge from Tony's point of view. "Are you ready?"

Tony looked to him and arched an eyebrow. "Ready for what?"

"To play gay."

* * *

**Well, let me know what you thought of it, if you like it, if you like where it's going, yada yada, etc. etc. See ya next week!**

**Bob**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, I really tried for the once a week updates, but I was getting bored. I'm writing chapter eight right now. This is chapter four. So, while updates still aren't going to be overly frequent, I'm probably going to do about twice a week from now on. At least until I find a new job, then it might go back to once a week. Well, I hope you enjoy our latest chapter!**

_**Chapter Four**_

Tim hung up the phone and stared at it quizzically. Tony seemed a lot angrier than he should have been. It didn't make any sense. Tony always loved undercover work, he thrived at undercover work. He was always happiest when he got to be somebody else. Why did he sound so angry this time around?

"Tony and Gibbs aren't coming back," he said to Ziva as she swerved around her fourth car.

"Why not?"

"They went undercover."

Ziva slammed on the breaks. The car behind them slammed into the bumper. Tim shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ziva you know you can't just stop in the middle of the road like that."

Ignoring him, she started shouting. "What is going on McGee? First Gibbs drives all the way out to West Virginia, alone with Tony! And then he goes off to that stupid farm, again, with Tony. And now they are staying together?" She turned to glare at him. "If you know something that I do not, you will be in serious trouble!"

"Ziva! I'm just as confused as you are. Tony didn't tell me anything, except that the farm was really a resort and he and Gibbs have taken over as Spano and Keller. And they want us to find everything we can about them to help with that."

"Like when Tony and I went undercover as those married assassins?"

"Exactly. Although, hopefully, with better results. But knowing Tony…" he trailed off.

Ziva stared off in the distance, probably reminiscing about the time they were undercover. She said that Tony took seven strikes to the face. He was bloody, woozy and in incredible pain by the time they found him. Ziva didn't have a scratch on her.

"You know he's gonna be ok. He's with Gibbs. Gibbs'll never let anything happen to Tony."

*~*

They walked into the bar and glanced around. It looked like any other bar. Smoke filled the room, along with the stench of stale beer. The place was dimly lit, and tables and booths covered about half the space. Along the wall closest to the door was the actual bar that stretched from end to end. A few men sat on the stools, nursing their beers, or trying to pick up the fellow next to them. In the middle of the floor were two pool tables, currently in use. Tony recognized a guy with graying hair and a bushy mustache as a state Senator. He was standing behind his partner, rubbing his backside.

"So, how do you wanna play this, _Nick_?" He stayed close enough to Gibbs' side to appear somewhat 'coupley" without falling all over the man. That would have blown their covers because Gibbs would have thrown him across the room.

"Do what you do best, Tony." Gibbs stepped further into the bar, his eyes continuously scanning the crowd.

"Quote movies?"

Tony could tell Gibbs was about to slap his head. But at the last moment, he grabbed the back of Tony's neck and squeezed. "Flirt."

Tony paled. "These are all men, boss."

Gibbs pulled him closer till his lips brushed against his ear. "Don't call me 'boss' around here."

Tony clamped his eyes tight to stave off the shiver that coursed through his body. He did not need Gibbs to think he had an effect on him. "These are all men, Nick."

"Well, yeah, I know that Tony. But you're supposed to be gay, remember?"

"So what are you gonna be doing?"

Gibbs smiled at him as he headed towards the bar. "Listening."

Tony rolled his eyes. Typical Gibbs. Make Tony do all the hard work, while he just sat and watched. It'd be no different than him watching in MTAC.

They sat down at the bar next to a man who looked like he wasn't having a lot of luck getting laid. He was moody and practically crying in his beer.

Tony saddled up next to him, smiling. "Why the long face?"

The man jerked up. He stared at Tony with wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed about five times before he actually spoke. "Are you talking to me?"

Tony popped his elbow on the bar and rested his temple against his fist. "Am I looking at anybody else?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

The guy frowned. "You want me to buy you a drink, don't you?"

Tony shrugged. "Not drinking tonight."

The guy scoffed. "Really?" Tony shrugged again. "So why are you talking to me?"

"I have to have an agenda?"

"Guys who look like you don't talk to guys who look like me without an agenda."

That was true. Normally, Tony wouldn't flirt with this guy. He was pudgy, he wore big glasses and his hair was thinning. He looked like McGee in about ten years. If Tony was here to have a good time, he would have passed over this guy and moved right onto the hot blonde behind the counter. But guys like him were usually ignored. It was remarkable how much ignored people heard.

He shrugged. "Look, I'm gonna be straight with you." He reached up and pulled the man's glasses off his nose. The guy leaned forward, trying to scrape his face against Tony's fingers again. "I'm not here looking for a quick lay." Tony's eyes darted to the counter and then back up. "I'm actually looking for a partner. Guys like, say the bartender, aren't the kind of guys you bring home to your parents."

The guy licked his lips. Tony's smile brightened. He reached out his free hand. "I'm Tony Spano."

The guy grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckle. There was a predatory gleam in his eye. "Carter Felswith."

_Damn_, Tony recognized that name. Carter Felswith was a big time CEO of some computer company stationed out of New York City. He really was an older version of McGee. But more importantly, Felswith didn't recognize his name. There was no flicker of recognition in his eyes. He just flirted with a nerd for nothing.

He slowly peeled his temple off his fist. Gibbs was still behind him, but sitting a few seats away. He tucked his thumb between his middle and ring finger and tilted his hand outward for Gibbs to see it better. His sign language was minimal at best. He was able to convince Abby to teach him a few things, but that was typically just the alphabet and swear words.

It worked. After only a few short moments, Tony felt a hand grasping his shoulder again. He didn't squeeze nearly as hard as when Dr. Fisher hit on him, but his muscle was bruised, so it still stung. "He's not bothering you, is he?" Gibbs had that look in his eye. It was the look he got when he was about to pull out his gun and shoot somebody. _He left his gun back in the room, right?_

Felswith gaped again. "N-no, we, we uh, were just, um, talking." He smiled.

Gibbs smiled. It made Tony's gut twist. But not with fear.

Without warning, the older man was pulling him off the stool and away from the bar. He groaned. "Onto our next suspect, I assume?"

"We're gonna play pool."

"The tables are full."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Not gonna be a problem."

From the way he tensed up, Tony could tell Gibbs just wanted to push him again. Tony rolled his eyes and strutted over to the table with only two people at it. Both sets of eyes looked up as he approached. "Got any room for new players?"

The younger of the two stood up. Definitely military. The haircut was wrong for the Marines, Tony guessed he was Army. He had a presence about him. Someone young who had clearly seen more blood and death than a person his age should encounter. But he wasn't here as a soldier.

His sparkling blue eyes roamed over Tony's body. The agent was grateful that he chose to wear jeans that morning. He looked good in jeans.

The older man seemed wearier. Could be his first day, or just his first trip. Either way, he didn't trust Tony. The agent paid extra attention to him.

"Come on, how 'bout it? Me and the old guy," he jerked his head at Gibbs behind him, "and you two." He leaned his hip against the table and leaned back.

The soldier smirked. "You any good?"

"I have many talents."

The weary guy still looked jumpy, but he also looked slightly aroused. The soldier watched intently as Tony scratched his inner thigh. "Stakes?" He asked.

"Losers—i.e., you—buy the winners—i.e., us—drinks."

"You're kinda cocky, aren't ya?"

Tony arched his eyebrow. "Do we have an accord?" He always wanted to say that.

The weary guy finally spoke up. "We don't even know your names." He practically jumped at the question.

Tony nodded. "Tony Spano." He watched as the blood disappeared from the man's face, leaving his already pale complexion even paler. "This is Nick Keller." Gibbs moved closer so he was standing next to Tony. He rested his hand on the table behind the younger man, his arm casually brushing against his back. Tony stiffened.

The soldier looked Gibbs over. "Marine?"

Gibbs smiled. "Army?"

The soldier nodded. "Corporal Josh Jarvey."

"Lieutenant Colonel."

Jarvey nodded again. This time, it was a sign of respect for an older officer.

Tony could have sworn. Jarvey was clean. He didn't recognize their names, or react, and he respected Gibbs for being a Marine. Soldiers and Marines hated each other. Either Jarvey was too young to realize that, or Tony's initial assumption about him was correct. He served, probably in Iraq, and he was loyal to anyone else who carried his burdens.

They waited patiently for the weary guy to finally speak up. So far, he was at the top of Tony's personal suspect list. He recognized Spano's name. Tony was definitely going to have to saddle up on him. "Wilbur Griffin."

Tony's jaw dropped. He knew that name. Hell, everybody in the country knew that name. Wilbur Griffin was a televangelist. He was quick to becoming as popular as Pat Robertson and Jerry Falwell. One of his more popular sermons was how homosexuals were going to burn in the eternal fires of hell and how the straight majority had to help them in any way possible find the way back to the light. _The Christian fag basher's a fag._

Why would somebody like Wilbur Griffin want to kill Spano and Keller?

"Well, now that that's all settled, whatdoya say we get this ball rolling?" Tony clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

Jarvey started collecting all of the balls. "Hope you're prepared to lose."

"Never."

*~*

Surprisingly enough, Tim and Ziva made it to Keller's apartment in one piece. The guy who hit them wasn't very happy with the damage to his front bumper. Tim tried to warn the guy that Ziva was Mossad trained, but he couldn't get a word in edgewise. Finally, Ziva snapped and knocked the guy to the ground with her gun pressed against his cheek. The final straw? He called her 'ma'am.'

Tim sighed heavily at the memory. Working with a former Mossad assassin was, if nothing else, interesting. No such thing as a normal day when Ziva was around.

He scanned the living room. The walls were white, and the carpet was beige. There was a worn tan sofa and matching recliner. Both were worn with too much use. There was no television set—sounded like Gibbs—but there was an impressive number of books. Tim scanned the bookshelves. Western novels, spy novels, a lot of Tom Clancy.

"Hey!" He found something that excited him.

Ziva ran back into the room, fully prepared to bag any evidence that could be useful.

Tim pulled the book off the shelf. "Deep Six! This guy read my book." He studied the spine. "A couple of times." He had a big goofy grin on his face. He absolutely hated it when his coworkers read the book, but he never felt more excited that a Marine Colonel had read it.

Ziva shook her head and headed back into the bedroom, muttering something in Hebrew.

Tim put the book back and continued to look around the room. "Well that looks interesting," he said under his breath. He kneeled down next to the coffee table. "Found something!"

"What?" Ziva called back from the bedroom. "Deep Six volume two?"

Tim cringed. He didn't want to know how she—or the rest of the team for that matter—would react if they ever found out that he published a third… or a fourth.

"I think Keller had a frequent visitor!"

Ziva finally came back into the room. "Who?"

Tim picked up the object with his gloved hand and flicked it at Ziva. She caught it easily. "The Secretary of the Navy, himself."

Ziva studied the coin in her hand with furrowed brows. She shook her head. "No, it's not."

That annoyed him. "Ziva, I can read, you know. That coin is SecNav's."

"Tony told me about a game that he learned when he was Agent Afloat. Whoever carried the highest officer's coin, who ever… rubbeed knees with the biggest silver, everybody else had to buy that man a drink. Tony has SecNav's coin after the case with Agent Lee."

Tim had a hard time registering everything Ziva just said to him. "You mean, 'rubbed elbows with the biggest brass?'"

Ziva seethed. "For goodness' sake McGee, is that really all you got out of that?"

He jerked back a little before she got too angry. "You think that Keller's visitor rubbed elbows with SecNav?"

"Someone in the Navy, perhaps?"

Tim's brows scrunched together. "Spano. He was a Navy judge."

Ziva huffed. "That does not surprise me. They went on vacation together, they were obviously close." She sat down on the coffee table.

Tim glared. "You find anything?"

Ziva nodded. "Lieutenant Colonel Keller has taste much like Gibbs. All of his clothes could be bought at Sears, he owns about two pairs of shoes in total, and everything he owns has a purpose."

"Any signs of the kind of women he likes?"

Ziva jerked her head to stare at him with confusion and contempt. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Gibbs is playing Keller, he's gonna need to know everything about how this guy acts."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "He has no pornographic materials hidden anywhere, there's no sign that a woman has ever lived him. He appears to be a lifelong bachelor."

Tim groaned. That wasn't really helpful. It would help Gibbs, if the guy was similar, to play him better.

"Let's bring the computer back, maybe that'll be more helpful. Then we'll take a look around Judge Spano's place."

Ziva nodded. Together, they undid the wiring so they could load the machine back up into their car. This time, Tim drove.

* * *

**I apologize it's so short, but alas, it was necessary for the plot line. And I'm sorry to say I still haven't written any good man love yet. But it's getting there, just slowly. **

**Now seriously, I am really sore right now, I started taking Krav Maga classes on monday, and my legs are still hating me. Please, be kind, make me feel better, and review. Please?**

**Bob**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm hitting writer's block. I'm sorry, but I know where I want the story to go, but I'm having a hard time getting it there. I'm not giving up, don't worry about that, but I have a midterm on Thursday, and I'm having family issues, plus I'm trying to edit my novel, write my movie, and my TV show... I'm swamped, and I need a really big ego boosts. I learned very quickly that ego boosts get my butt back on track. So, please, I beg you, stroke my feathers (Tony reference episode Bounce) so I can hit the gear shift and start going again! Thank you, that is all**

_**Chapter Five**_

Tony wasn't just being cocky. He and Jethro kicked Jarvey's and Griffin's asses. Jethro expected the soldier to be upset about that, but it didn't seem like he even noticed at all. He was too busy flirting with Tony to notice anything.

Jethro watched from his booth as Jarvey practically straddled Tony's lap at the bar. Griffin sat opposite him, watching the display as well. Jarvey clearly had a lot to drink. Tony ordered an alcoholic beverage, but so far, Jethro hadn't seen him actually consume any. Jethro, on the other hand, was on his third bourbon and he was planning on having more.

"Are you alright with all of this?" Griffin asked as the young soldier stroked Tony's arm.

Jethro shrugged. "He's free to do whatever he wants." He tried to sound completely nonchalant, but inside he wanted to rip every bone in Jarvey's body out through his skin and build a boat with them.

He didn't know why he was so angry with the man. In actuality, he should be laughing his ass off. Tony was hitting on a _guy_, that should have at least made him smile. But instead all he could do was scowl. "What about you?" He finally asked. "Aren't you upset about," he pointed to the display instead of voicing it.

Griffin chuckled. "Josh and I aren't a couple, Nick. I just met him tonight."

"But you're not upset that Tony ruined everything for you?"

"Tony is a good looking fellow. I'm smart enough to know that I have nothing on him."

That was true. Griffin was a decent looking guy, red hair, pale skin, blue eyes. But compared to Tony, he was an ogre. But then again, "Neither do I," Jethro said as he took another sip of his bourbon.

Griffin chuckled. "How serious are the two of you?"

That was a good question. Jethro didn't really know. Just how close were he and Tony supposed to be? Were they in a serious relationship? Or were they just friends who decided to take a vacation together? "We're still trying to work that out."

"But you have slept together, haven't you?"

The federal agent knew that Griffin was fishing. He saw how the televangelist paled when he heard the name Spano. He just couldn't figure out what Spano did to make a televangelist reverend want to kill him.

Jethro just shrugged his response to the question.

Griffin mocked him by shrugging back. "I don't, what does that even mean? You don't know if you've made love?"

Jethro chuckled. "Tony, making love. That's a good one." Griffin didn't share his amusement. Fact he looked pretty annoyed. After a second, Jethro calmed down and took a sip of his drink. "I wouldn't really describe sex with Tony as making love."

"So you have had sex?"

Jethro rolled his eyes. "Griffin, if you want Tony, talk to him, not me. Just don't expect much. Tony's a playboy." It looked like Griffin was about to say something again. "No! We haven't had sex."

He should have said yes. Most likely, Keller and Spano had slept together, probably more than once. He didn't know why he said no.

"Did you ever want to?"

"Every day." He didn't know why he said that either.

He kept his eyes glued to Tony and Jarvey. The young soldier had a look on his face like he knew he was getting laid tonight. It pissed the older man off. But what bothered him even more was how Tony looked. His smile wasn't forced, it wasn't fake. He truly looked like he was having a good time with some young guy grinding on his lap.

Jethro wanted to pull his eyes away, but he just couldn't. Even as Griffin made small talk—all surrounding Tony—his gaze was glued to his agent.

"So, whose idea was this vacation?" Griffin asked.

Jethro shrugged. He decided to count all of his lies during the conversation. "Mine." Truth. Tony was doing his Connery impression. He always held his mouth weird when he was doing his Connery impression. Jarvey was eating it up.

"Was he afraid to come out here?"

"Excited." Lie.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jethro saw Griffin nod. "Were you planning on sleeping together while you're here?"

Jethro shrugged again. "Most likely." Lie.

Silence stretched on for at least five minutes before Griffin asked another question. And it took another five minutes just to get it out. "Who would, uh, I mean, that is to say, uh, what… position, would you have?"

The federal agent smirked. "I'm the catcher." That one was tricky, it was both the truth and a lie. Lieutenant Colonel Keller was the catcher, but Jethro wasn't, although he wasn't necessarily opposed to it either.

The foreplay between Tony and Jarvey intensified. Jethro couldn't take anymore. He knew that Tony was doing his job, and he should be doing the same thing, but he just couldn't. He slammed his drink on the table in front of him and rose to his feet. Griffin's eyes followed him, but he didn't say a word. He just let Jethro stride out of the bar.

*~*

Tony watched his boss leave in a huff. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Gibbs so angry? What did he do now? He really couldn't think of the answer to that one.

Jarvey wriggled around his lap. Tony turned his attention back to him with a bright smile. It was completely fake, but still believable. This is what Tony did, he played people. And he was damn good at it.

Jarvey was drunk. Completely trashed, his words were slurring. Tony pressed his glass to his mouth. The liquid hit his upper lip but didn't pass through. When Tony went up to the bar he had every intention of getting a non alcoholic beer, but when Jarvey insisted on coming with him, his plan was thwarted. He couldn't get something non alcoholic without Jarvey getting suspicious (this was when he was still relatively sober). So instead he did the next best thing. He ordered a regular beer and just pretended to drink it. The later it got and the more alcohol the soldier consumed, he had no idea that Tony's drink never emptied.

"So," Jarvey slurred. "Why don't we go back to your place?"

Tony just smiled. "I don't think Nick would appreciate that." He could just imagine how Gibbs would react if he came back to their cabin with a drunken sailor ripping off his clothes. "What's wrong with your suite?" He wriggled his eyebrows, even though he had no intention of following through.

Jarvey, slightly embarrassed, dropped his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony could have killed him right there, if only he had his gun. Jarvey looked back up, his eyes glazed over. Possibly with lust, or inebriation, or a little of both. "I don't actually have one."

Well that was definitely an interesting twist.

*~*

Jethro pulled off his jeans, jacket and over shirt before he climbed into bed. On the nightstand next to him was a pile of magazines. Nothing about boats. There were a few Sniper magazines, though. Jethro smirked. Keller was a Marine through and through.

Tony stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him. He stood in the entryway for at least two minutes, completely still. Jethro was about to ask what the hell he was doing when Tony gave a full body shiver, complete with sound effects.

Jethro smiled again. "Ya have fun tonight, DiNozzo?"

The young man scoffed. "Yeah, boss, loads." He pulled his sweatshirt off. Jethro tensed.

"You find out anything useful?"

Tony pulled his jeans off. Jethro kept his eyes trained on his magazine. "Corporal Jarvey had a fling with Dr. Fisher. Apparently, our arrival was the buzz of the resort."

"Really? Why?"

Tony shrugged. "Jarvey didn't know," he grabbed his pillow and dropped it on the floor, "but after our reservations were made, the place flooded with people. The Farm is completely booked. Jarvey's actually staying with Fisher."

Jethro scratched his chin. That many people responded to 'their' arrival wasn't a good sign. Anyone of them could be their killers. "Did he know which guys made reservations after us?"

"Just one." Tony looked him square in the eye as he spoke his next words. "Wilbur Griffin."

Jethro smirked. He knew there was something fishy about that guy.

"We should question him boss."

Jethro shook his head. "We can't afford to blow our covers just yet. If we're wrong, we won't get anywhere in the future."

Tony nodded. Then he sighed dramatically. "We just had to get stuck in an oversized closet, didn't we?" He plopped down on the floor.

Jethro leaned over the bed to see his senior field agent on a makeshift sleeping bag stuck between the bed and the wall. They hadn't even discussed sleeping arrangements.

"How will we know which of the guests booked after Spano and Keller?"

Tony shrugged. "Sounds more like McGee's specialty."

"So think like McGee."

Tony perked up. "Ooh that sounds like fun." He sat up. Jethro ignored how his boxer shorts rode up his thigh. Tony got a nervous pout looking thing on his face. "Well, uh, boss, it would probably involve some complicated computer words that I don't know how to simplify until you yell at me."

Jethro rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. But he didn't say anything, he actually let Tony finish.

"Well, we could probably hack into the resorts database, get a list of all their, uh, th-their guests and cross check them with the time they made their reservations." He smiled proudly as he finished. He was either proud of his impersonation of McGee or because of his plan. Jethro couldn't tell nor did he really care.

"Except this place doesn't have internet access." How was McGee supposed to hack if the Farm wasn't even online?

Tony's smile fell. "Well I never said it was a foolproof plan."

Jethro shrugged. "We can work it, but we'll have to do it without McGee." He could tell by his face that Tony didn't like the sound of that. Jethro crawled back onto his side of the bed. "Get some rest, you got a long day tomorrow."

"I can hardly wait," Tony muttered. "I just love hacking."

Jethro chuckled before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I totally forgot about this! The next chapter so far is my favorite chapter (No, it doesn't involve sex, but there are a few awkward moments. And morning wood... yeeeeeaaaaah) Well, please review, let me know what you thought, as usual. See you on Wednesday!**

**Bob**


	7. Chapter 6

**Few things before I start, first, wish me luck on my midterm tomorrow. And second (and more important) say a pray for my grandfather, please. He's being moved to the ICU for sepsis and jaundice. My mom told me he was stable, but he's eighty years old, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. So whatever your religion, it would mean the world to me.**

**Just like I said before, there will be some awkwardness in this chapter, of the sexual nature. And it keeps going in the next couple of chapters. **

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Spano lived half an hour away from Keller in civilian housing. He lived in a good neighborhood in a really nice house. The place probably cost more than Tim and Ziva made in a year. Put together.

"A Navy judge could afford a place like this?" Ziva asked.

Tim shrugged. He had no idea how much a judge made, but he didn't think it was all that impressive. "Maybe he's a trust fund baby like Tony."

Ziva chuckled. Tim stared at her while she continued to giggle. His first thought was that she finally cracked. "What's so funny?"

Ziva looked at him incredulously. "Come on McGee, tell me you don't see it! The room, the money, the clothes!" Her voice got more animated the longer she spoke. Tim still wasn't following her line of thought. "Anthony Spano! Tony DiNozzo. How do you not see the correlation?"

Tim shook his head. "You think Spano is like Tony?"

"Yes!" She looked genuinely relieved that he figured it out. "Thank you, McGee."

Tim took another look around the room. He had never seen the inside of Tony's apartment, but he hoped that his partner had better taste than this. Tony was relatively gaudy, but his flashy style was still well put together. Spano looked like he just bought anything with at least a five figure price tag.

"I don't see it." He turned away just as Ziva's smile fell.

She chased after him as he entered the bedroom. A giant flat screen television hung on the wall over a cherry wood dresser. Was that real wood?

"Think about it McGee, Spano looks like Tony, he has the same flashy taste as Tony. And one could argue that Keller is exactly like Gibbs!"

"Except Gibbs was never an officer."

"If he stayed in the Marines, he would be! McGee, Spano and Keller are Tony and Gibbs' doppelgangers."

Tim was actually impressed that she even knew that word, although he wasn't suicidal enough to voice that thought aloud. "So, what are you saying that Gibbs and Tony should just wing it at Millworth Farms?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Of course not, McGee, but you have to realize that this assignment is probably choice for them."

*~*

_Whack!_

Jethro was going to kill him. Plain and simple. McGee was going to become his senior field agent by morning, because Tony DiNozzo was about to die.

_Smack_!

Jethro groaned. He had absolutely no idea that Tony could move around so much in his sleep. You'd think that after hitting the wall the first time he would've woken up. But he didn't. He was still dead to the world, but he couldn't stay in one position for more than five seconds. And one of his limbs kept smacking into the wall. Or the floor. Or the bed.

And one time he hit the phone, Jethro still wasn't sure how he managed that one.

Another smack against the wall. Jethro tossed his pillow over his head. He was a pretty odd sleeper. He could sleep on a charter flight to Columbia when the plane was shaking up a storm while his agents vomited next to his ear, but he couldn't sleep in a relatively silent and still room while someone kept kicking the damn wall.

_Thud_!

"DiNozzo!" He shouted.

Tony snorted, most likely jerking awake. "Yeah boss?" He slurred, his speech heavy with sleep.

"Get up here." Silence followed that statement.

Seconds later, a head popped up over the mattress. Tony's hair was sticking up every which way. That cute thing it always did whenever Tony fell asleep at the office.

He suppressed the cute thought, claiming temporary insanity due to lack of sleep.

"Wha?" Tony left off the 'T'.

"I can't sleep if you're gonna be down there banging on the wall, so get your butt up here." He jerked his arm to his chest to further emphasize his point.

At first his senior agent didn't move. He was most likely trying to figure out if he was hearing his boss correctly. Jethro really couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day that he offered to share his bed with another man, especially his underling. But he wanted sleep, and this was the only thing he could think of to achieve that goal.

Tony finally crawled on top of the mattress. He pulled his pillows and blankets with him. He didn't share Jethro's bedding, he had his own separate set. He wouldn't meet Jethro's eye, he just kept staring up at the ceiling. "I appreciate this, boss." His eyes were wide and scared for another minute. It probably didn't help to have Jethro leaning over him, watching him.

"DiNozzo."

"Yes boss."

"Close your eyes."

"On it, boss." His eyelids snapped shut.

Jethro watched him lie there with a smile on his face. It wasn't his usual dangerous grin. It wasn't even his proud grin. It was the smile he reserved only for moments like this. When his team did something that truly warmed the coldness in his gut.

Jethro could tell when Tony finally drifted off to sleep. Before, he was tense, probably aware of the way that his boss was watching him. But as he drifted away, the tension left his body, and a strange peace covered his face. Jethro wouldn't say that he necessarily looked younger. A better word, he supposed, would be softer. Any harshness or burden that Tony carried with him when he was awake disappeared.

The young agent hid behind jokes and goofy faces. But a lot of that was a cover. He was hiding how hurt, how worn out he was really getting. After the events in Somalia, Ziva was forced to see a councilor. It was understandable, she had been held prisoner for months. The indescribable things that happened to her… Jethro didn't know how she survived. But nobody told Tony that he had to see a therapist. He was drugged, imprisoned. Jethro watched through his sniper scope everything that happened to Tony, both before and after Saleem entered the room. One of Saleem's men took a metal pipe against his torso. But he never talked about it. He would bitch and moan for hours on end if he got a paper cut, but a pipe to the ribs, and he wouldn't open his mouth.

Tony threw his forearm over his eyes and breathed deeply. Jethro chuckled. He reached up and traced the lines across Tony's forehead. Tony moaned lightly and burrowed his head further into his pillow.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Jethro snapped his hand back. That was it, he was in desperate need of sleep. He plopped back down on his pillow and quickly shut his eyes.

He could still see Tony's sleeping face through his eyelids.

*~*

This wasn't a part of the plan. The plan was flawless, at least it was assumed to be. But now things started to unravel, and it didn't make the planner happy.

Things could be fixed, that was a given. It would require a little work, but the planner's goal would be reached.

The room disappeared behind closed eyelids. Deep breaths were taken to steady heavy shaking. The lover's musky scent still clung to the air.

A smile crept across the planner's lips as a new plan was starting to form. The lover was going to pay. One way or another, he was going to pay.

*~*

It wasn't the first time Jethro dreamed about sex. It wasn't even the first time he dreamed about sex with a man. But tonight was definitely more… graphic.

He had to find another position on the bed as his imagination ran wild. He couldn't see his partner's face, but he knew it was a man, he felt that much. There were sounds being made, but he couldn't make them out. Not that it really mattered, the only thing that he cared about was his release. Reaching that moment.

But it wouldn't come. No matter how much he pushed, no matter how close he felt, he wouldn't go overboard. It wasn't until that second that he actually realized he was dreaming.

His eyes didn't shoot open, he wasn't suddenly ripped from his unconsciousness, it was actually a much slower process. He was still deep in his dream, but he was aware of his surroundings. He could feel the bed underneath him, but he could still feel the buildup from his sex dream. Still his partner's face alluded him.

He didn't want to move. He knew if he moved he would lose the dream, and he didn't want to lose it until he saw the man's face. He wanted to see what man was bringing him to the verge of having the first wet dream since his teen years.

Then he noticed something. Under his palm, he didn't feel sheets. He felt something warm, soft. It was a hand. The events of yesterday flooded his mind again. The victims, the Farm, he and Tony going undercover.

Forcing Tony to share the bed with him.

His eyes flew open the same time that Tony's did. They stared into each other's wide eyes, much closer together than they were when they fell asleep. Jethro's hand rested protectively over Tony's.

Both men let out a yelp as they jumped out of bed. Well, Jethro jumped out of bed with a grace that he shouldn't have had this early in the morning. He grabbed his gun on the bedside table and directed it in Tony's general direction.

Tony, on the other hand, got stuck in a twist of blankets and sheets. He fell off the bed with a loud _thump_ before standing back up. His boxers had ridden low on his hips. Jethro also noted that there was static electricity in the room. The legs on Tony's shorts rode up his thigh, leaving very little to the imagination.

He was also suffering from morning wood.

It took a great deal of willpower to not stare. "What the hell were you doing DiNozzo!"

"Me? What makes you think I did something?"

Instead of answering, Jethro glared. He didn't actually know how to answer that. He also didn't want to have this conversation. He lowered his gun after another minute.

"I need coffee." He turned around and headed for the bathroom. For some strange reason that he couldn't understand, the coffee pot was in the bathroom. It did help, though. He could take a shower while it percolated.

He elected a cold shower. He needed it after the dream that he had. But it only partially helped. He couldn't get the image of that faceless man out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he could remember every little detail. His body tingled.

He slapped the wall. He turned all of the hot water off until the coldness bit into his skin. It still took a while, but his cock finally settled back down. But it didn't help his anger. He knew who the faceless man was. He just didn't like it.

* * *

**Ok, I made up some of the details about the Somalia trip, but I wanted to show a more physical sense of Tony's suffering on that assignment. I also hoped you liked the little interlude, there are gonna be a few more of those throughout the story, but I'm trying something a little different for me. Any ideas about who the killer is yet? So you think he/she's been introduced yet? Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I want to say thank you to everyone who put my grandfather in their thoughts. I am happy to report that he is doing much better, he is no longer yellow and his temperature is going down, although he's still weak and he needs to drink more water. It's a slow road, but he is getting there, so thank you all. **

**And now that my midterm is over, I have a little more time to write, so I hope I can get this story done soon! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Tony was still trying to wrap his mind around what the hell had happened. He barely even remembered Gibbs telling him to sleep in the bed instead of on the floor. What he especially didn't understand was how the two of them ended up holding hands in their sleep.

His groin ached, begging him to release the pressure. The pressure that thickened when he saw Gibbs standing in front of him in a tee shirt and boxers, sporting his own case of morning wood. He ran a hand over his face. There was definitely something wrong with him.

He grabbed his phone. He may have just woken up, but he was still on the job, he just had to remember that.

He quickly dialed McGee's cell number. It rang three times before the younger man picked up. "McGee." Tony noted how heavy his words were with sleep.

"McGee, its Tony."

"Hey," He paused, probably to yawn. "How's the farm?"

"Peachy, I woke up with a gun pointed at my head. Listen I need you to do something for me." He relayed the majority of the details he learned from Jarvey last night. He, of course, left out anything about sexuality. He also told him about the plan to hack into the farm's database. "I need you to drive up to the dirt road that leads to the resort. After I'm done hacking, I'll meet you down the road and hand the stuff over."

"Do you need my help with the hacking?"

Tony groaned. "No, Probie, I know how to open a file on a computer!" He snapped the phone shut before the other man could make another crack. Gibbs chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom. His hair was wet, but otherwise there was no sign that he had taken a shower. His shirt and boxers were on, and there wasn't a single droplet of water on his skin. He held a small cup of coffee in his hand.

"McGee's driving down to get the info I pull off of Millworth's database. I told him to meet us a few miles down."

Gibbs nodded. "You got a little," he held his hand up and made strange hand gestures that Tony didn't recognize. "stick, memory thing?"

It took Tony a second to understand Gibbs' technical speak. "You mean a flashdrive?"

"Is that what it's called?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. And no, I don't, but I saw a little electronics store down the line. I tell ya this place is like a little town, it has everything you could possibly need."

"How you gonna pay for it?"

"ATM outside the restaurant, I can get cash there." He had already thought of all this last night before he went to sleep. Gibbs wasn't the only one who could be prepared.

Gibbs nodded again. "I'm going with you to meet McGee. It'll look less suspicious if we both leave together instead of you taking off without me." He put his coffee cup down and grabbed his pants. Tony quickly darted into the bathroom. He still had a little problem in his pants. He was actually surprised that he could have a full conversation with Gibbs like that.

He didn't bother with a cold shower. No, he preferred steaming. And Gibbs left him a lot of hot water.

He leaned against the wall and just let the water slip down his shoulders. He clenched his eyes tight, but when he did, images of Gibbs popped up.

He slapped the wall. "Damn it!" What the hell was wrong with him? That was his _boss_. His very male, completely heterosexual boss.

The more he thought about that, the more he figured that was the reason for his reactions. Gibbs was the unattainable conquest. The one he couldn't have. It sent his body into overdrive just thinking about being the first guy to get Gibbs on his knees.

His dick twitched as more blood flooded into it. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that idea out of his thoughts. He didn't even realize that his hand had slipped between his legs. It was all just mechanical as his fingers gripped himself and started working the muscle up and down.

But all he could think about was his boss. The way he looked at him yesterday in the clinic. The way his blank face bore into him, how his eyes took in every detail of his body. Most important was how intense that look was.

More images whirled around on the inside of his eyelids. He imagined how that intensity would transfer to the bedroom. His arm moved faster and his breathing became ragged.

His body shook as his orgasm overtook him. He shot all over the wall. It took him at least another minute before he could even move again. The water was still scalding, it felt good on his back. A part of him just wanted to stay like that until the water ran cold. But if he dawdled too much, there was no doubt that Gibbs would come barging in and start shouting at him.

He didn't think that was a good idea, considering what he just jacked off to.

He washed himself off as quickly as he could. After he dried off he put his boxer shorts back on. Everything else was still in his room. He groaned. He could only hope that Gibbs was dressed now.

When he came back out, Gibbs was putting his buttoned shirt on. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He honestly didn't think he'd survive if Gibbs was still half naked.

He slapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Ready?"

It didn't take long for Tony to get cash out of the ATM and buy a flash drive. He considered that rather ingenious. He went there and bought a disposable camera. As he got in line he grabbed one, saying that he had been meaning to get one. The guy behind the counter didn't so much as blink.

Tony and Gibbs walked into the main building. The same good looking fellow from yesterday sat behind the desk. It took him a second to notice them, but when he looked up, he smiled brightly.

"Mr. Keller, Mr. Spano, is everything alright?"

Tony looked over at Gibbs. It was his task to create a distraction.

"Yeah," he said. "I had a few questions for Mr. Millworth." He leaned against the counter with a light smirk on his face. Tony stayed back and out of everyone's way.

The receptionist nodded. "I will call him." He picked up the receiver and pressed a button. "Mr. Millworth, Mr. Keller is here to speak with you." He paused a few moments to hear his response. "Yes, sir." He hung up. "He'll be out in just a moment."

Gibbs nodded, but didn't pull away from the counter. Tony found himself studying the man again. He looked completely at ease, as though he was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

Millworth walked out at that point, wearing that obnoxiously bright smile he seemed to favor so much. "Hello Nick. Nice to see you again. How may I help you?" He didn't seem to care when he walked up and just hugged Gibbs. It was only for a fraction of a second, but he still invaded Gibbs' personal space. Tony couldn't do that. He hugged the boss once, and even then he was afraid he was going to get knocked out.

But Gibbs just smiled at him. "I had a few questions that I wanted to ask you." He turned to include the receptionist. The man brightened and stood up.

Millworth nodded. "Of course, anything you need."

Tony slid down the wall, keeping out of Millworth's line of sight, as Gibbs asked questions. Tony wasn't actually listening to what he was saying. He quickly ducked behind the reception desk and strode through the door.

Tony snuck down the hallway, keeping an eye out for security cameras. But he couldn't see any, not even the tiny little ones. He also kept an eye out for the door to Millworth's office. Most of them were unmarked, but Tony hoped that the owner was at least a little greedy.

And he was. At the end of the hall was a gold plaque on a plain wooden door that read "Robert Millworth." Tony said a quick prayer before he tried the knob.

It was unlocked! "Yes." He hissed under his breath before he stepped over the threshold. The office was the typical business space. The walls were painted dark green, the wood was all dark. There were two floor lamps in the room, neither looked very bright. It reminded him of a study from old sleuth movies. Except that Millworth had a pretty fancy computer setup.

The leather chair was heavenly on his backside. He must have sunk in a good two inches. And it seemed to have an automatic back massager. Tony took a moment to lean back and just enjoy the slightly painful sensation on his back.

He could almost feel the _whack_. Almost hear Gibbs shouting in his ear _Now, DiNozzo!_

He jerked forward again. "On it, boss!" He turned the monitor on and waited for the screen to pop back up. Millworth had a very… interesting background, to say the least. It was definitely a naked male, lying on a bed, with another naked person, although Tony couldn't figure out their gender. But the majority of the photo was a very naked rear end. Definitely interesting. Otherwise, Millworth's desktop was a generic business one. Files, all relating to the farm, and one Free Cell icon. Tony personally preferred Solitaire, but to each their own.

He clicked on the icon that read "Guest Reservations" and was taken to a spread sheet. He smiled. This was what he wanted, and on his first try too! It looked like it had the names of every guest Millworth Farms ever had. A part of him wanted to go through the list, see if he recognized any of the names, but again, he could feel the whack to the back of his head. So instead, he plugged the flashdrive into the port and saved the file.

Then he heard footsteps in the hallway.

He jerked his head up. _Fuck!_ Not good, definitely not good. He disconnected the drive and pulled it out of the computer. Millworth was on his way back to his office. Judging by the sound, he wasn't alone, either.

This wasn't good. Tony had to hide, and do it quickly. The question was, where was he going to hide? Millworth didn't have a closet and the place was relatively open. He couldn't exactly go out into the hallway, they'd find him there.

He heard the footsteps right outside of the door.

*~*

"So, after we check in, if I want to leave without checking out, is there a sign out sheet, or what?" Jethro asked, keeping his eyesight on the reception desk and the door behind it, it forced the receptionist and Millworth to keep their backs to Tony's escape route.

Millworth shook his head. "Unfortunately, after a guest checks in, we cannot permit them to leave the premises until they check out."

"Why?"

"Safety precautions. It's for the protection of not only the farm, but the other guests as well. I mean, should you be followed back, many lives would be ruined."

Damn, there went one plan. "What if we checked out for an hour, would we be able to check back in?"

"Once a guest checks out, they forfeit their rooms. You would be allowed back, but you would have to make a reservation again, and sadly, you cannot reserve a suite here more than once every three months."

Jethro smirked, even though he was seriously getting agitated. "You're pretty strict around here."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Colonel, but my guests come first and foremost. We do provide everything you could possibly need here. I see no reason to need to leave." The more he spoke, the more evident Millworth's own annoyance showed through.

Jethro smirked as perverted as possible. "Tony has a bit of an exhibitionist side, if you catch my drift." He winked.

That was one of his lies wrapped in truth. He always thought that the younger man was an exhibitionist, especially after Cuba. And when he was undercover with Ziva. He definitely wasn't shy. Not that he needed to be.

A bit of Millworth's annoyance faded, but not all of it. "Yes, well, there is a fence surrounding the resort. If you would like to go into the woods, then that is allowed, provided that you stay on this side of the fence." He straightened his jacket. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a great deal of work I have to do."

Jethro's heart skipped a beat. That wasn't good. "Just how tight is security around the fence?" He had to keep talking. Just long enough for Tony to come back out.

Millworth stopped. He sighed heavily. "What do you mean?"

Jethro shrugged. "Barbed wire? Guards? Security cameras?"

Millworth chuckled. "Why would you think we need all of those?"

Jethro shrugged. "If somebody wanted to jump the fence, or get out, I was wondering what you had to stop them."

"The fence is almost as tall as the trees. Unfortunately security cameras were not an option, the resort is not online. And every hour on the hour there is a guard that patrols it. We have never had a break in, Lieutenant Colonel, and we will not have one."

He turned back to the doorway.

"How can you be so sure?"

Millworth stopped again, although he was clearly frustrated. "It would take someone of extreme athleticism to jump that fence, and they would most likely injure themselves on the way down." He shook his head. "No, Mr. Keller. No one is that desperate to leave. No one really ever wants to." He dashed through the entryway before Jethro could stop him again. The receptionist followed.

_Damn it!_ Everything rested on Tony's shoulders now. And Jethro wasn't really sure he'd get out unseen.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Things are getting hinky! I hope you enjoyed it, now I'm gonna get back to writing up chapter nine. I'm hoping to make it a longer chapter. Ok, I'm also hoping to get to the sex around chapter ten. So, just hold out a little bit longer.**

**Bob**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, I did it, I wrote the first sex scene, and I can say whole heartedly, it is without a doubt the most graphic sex scene I have ever written. Two more chapter (one more week) and you will get to see what should happen on the damn show! Not that stupid Tiva or Gibbs and that M. Allison Hart crap. Seriously, I just saw Mother's Day, very heartfelt episode, ruined by Hart. But Gena Rowlands was fantastic, as per usual, as was Mark Harmon. I'm gonna shut up now so you can read what I know you all want to read.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Robert seethed as he walked back into his office, Trent in tow. He was angry, and Trent could alleviate some of that.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Trent asked.

Robert rolled his eyes. "No, Trent, everything is not alright. That bastard Keller is a fucking bastard!" If Trent was going to comment on that, he made the smart choice and kept his mouth shut. "Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?"

"Sir, Mr. Keller isn't the first one to ask questions about leaving the farm."

Robert ripped his office door open and then slammed it shut when he entered. "And that pisses me off. I provide these men with an incredible place for them to be themselves. I offer great food, a fucking nightclub! Everything they could possibly want is right here." During his tirade, he crossed the room and sat in his chair, automatically the back massager started up. "And all those assholes can think about it leaving."

Trent stood in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back, at attention. Remnants of his time in the National Guard. "Sir, some people just can't appreciate something great when it's right in front of him."

Robert chuckled. "You are damn right, Trent." He pushed his chair away from his desk and leaned back. "Now, why don't you get over there and make me feel better?"

Trent gave him a harsh nod before he crossed the room. He got to his knees in front of Robert an started to unzip his pants. The boy never looked at him. He never did.

Robert smirked. He ran his hand through Trent's soft hair. He couldn't imagine a time when there was no hair. He especially couldn't figure out why Trent would want to shave it. When Robert first met to boy, his hair was short, but it wasn't a buzz cut. After hiring him, Robert told him that he no longer was to keep his hair short. It was far too pretty.

Trent's head bobbed up and down on Robert's cock, engulfing his flesh in heat all the way to the base. Robert could feel his dick being sucked and pulled into Trent's mouth while his tongue rubbed against the thick vein on the underside.

He groaned. It was like the boy was trying to suck his come right out of his balls.

He pulled his hand away and jiggled his mouse. His screensaver dissolved away to be replaced with his desktop.

*~*

There were definitely moans and groans coming from Millworth's office. All one sided. Someone was getting a blow job. And Tony had to assume it was Millworth.

But it didn't really matter to him. He was outside. He was safe. He dove through the window as quickly and as quietly as he could. He was actually surprised that it worked. But it did and that was all that mattered.

He stayed under the window like some cliché movie while Millworth and the receptionist—Trent—talked about how much of a bastard Gibbs was. They weren't wrong.

After a moment, when he decided that he was finally in the clear, he started to crawl away. He didn't need to hear Millworth getting off. That was just creepy.

He rounded the corner when he was stopped by someone. He yelped and fell back on his butt. Gibbs knelt in front of him with that damn smirk on his face. "Don't do that to me!" Tony hissed.

"Did ya get it, DiNozzo?"

Tony held up the flashdrive. "Got it. What did Millworth say about leaving?"

"Not permitted."

"Damn."

"I got an idea, follow me." He darted into the woods, still bent over.

Tony begrudgingly followed. "Is this idea better than your last one?" He mumbled under his breath. But of course, he said it to Gibbs, who could hear everything.

The older man wheeled around and glared at him. "What did you just say to me?" The look on his face was murderous. It was a look that not only could kill, but could bury you too.

"On your six, boss." He added a small smile. Tony didn't doubt for a second that Gibbs knew he was lying. But fortunately, he didn't fight him on it.

They walked through the woods for at least twenty minutes. Gibbs didn't tell him anything about his plans. It was typical, he expected Tony to read his mind. Normally the younger agent always knew what Gibbs was thinking, but not on this case.

Gibbs stopped walking. They were standing in front of a really tall fence that stretched as high as most of the trees. Tony tossed his head back just to see the top.

He knew what Gibbs was thinking.

"Please tell me you're kidding, boss."

Gibbs smirked at him before he started climbing the fence. Tony groaned. This was payback for his comment earlier, he just knew it. This wasn't going to be fun. But, nevertheless, he gripped the metal rings and pulled himself up. Gibbs was much higher than he was. In Tony's defense, Gibbs got a head start on him. Otherwise they'd at least be equal.

The boss flipped over the top of the fence only seconds before Tony did. The trip down was a lot different that the trip up. Most notably, going down was much more terrifying. He couldn't see where his feet were hitting, the holes felt smaller. It required more care and more patience.

He heard the thump, indicating that Gibbs had landed. He groaned again. "Today, DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out.

"Almost there, boss!" He took another step down. But, of course, knowing his luck, he lost his footing. He tried to catch himself but it was no use. He lost his grip and fell off the fence.

He yelped. The fall only lasted a few seconds—and he thanked everything holy for that. He hit something hard before he hit the dirt.

His landing didn't hurt as much as it should have. Although it probably hurt Gibbs. It took Tony a second to realize that he landed on his boss. He just dropped Gibbs to the ground.

He was in trouble.

Gibbs groaned. "Nice landing."

"Sorry boss."

Silence passed between them for at least a minute. Gibbs' gun pressed into Tony's back. He didn't even know he'd grabbed it. "You gonna get off of me anytime soon, DiNozzo?"

Tony jerked to his feet. "Sorry." He mentally scolded himself. He had no idea why he didn't just stand up. It wasn't like he was in too much pain or anything. He felt just fine. And Gibbs felt fine too…

"We should probably get moving, I told McGee to meet us down the road." He turned around towards Gibbs, but didn't see him standing there. He looked down. Gibbs was still lying on the ground where he fell. "You ok, boss?"

He took another few moments, but he did end up standing again. He stumbled a little, Tony reached out to help support him. Gibbs jerked back. "What are you doin'? Get moving!" He started walking again.

Tony rolled his eyes. By the time this assignment was done, either Gibbs was going to kill him, or he was going to kill himself. Either way, he was going to die, and very soon.

*~*

Love was a complicated emotion. More often than not, it ended in heartbreak, as the planner was well aware. But failure was not an option, and neither was quitting.

A new plan was being executed at this very moment. It was still similar to the last plan, with a few new differences. Most notably, the complication was to be taken care of. Once that was out of the way, the lover would come back.

Sitting back with a bright smile, the planner's eyes closed. Love was a complicated emotion, but it was well worth it.

*~*

The walk was long, at least an hour. And that was at a fast paced. They stayed in the forest, avoiding the actual road. Jethro was in front of Tony the entire time. It was absolutely ridiculous, but when Tony fell on him, he reacted. Who the hell gets excited after getting dropped to the ground?

They finally came to the turn off for the road. Despite how long it took them to get there, there was nobody in sight. The road was relatively flat, making the road clear for miles on end, and still Jethro couldn't see McGee coming. He groaned. This was going to be a long wait.

He sat down on an old tree trunk that had fallen over. Judging by the color of the roots and how the dirt formed, it had been here for a while and nobody bothered to get rid of it.

Tony paced on the side of the road. Jethro rolled his eyes. "Planning on picking up a client, DiNozzo?"

"Most people around here couldn't afford me, boss." The response was so sudden it actually shocked the older man. Apparently Tony wasn't kidding when he said he could be witty.

Jethro was about to comment again when he saw it. The black sedan. McGee was almost here.

He stood up and moved next to Tony, who still hadn't stopped bouncing up and down. Jethro couldn't figure out why he was being so fidgety. The insane pathetic jealous part of him thought it might have something to do with Corporal Jarvey, but he pushed that down. That was just ridiculous. Both because Tony wasn't gay, and because there was no way that Jethro was jealous of some twenty-something kid.

McGee pulled to the side of the road and climbed out of the car. He held a map in his hands, in case someone drove by it would look like he was just asking for directions.

"Get lost, Probie?"

McGee glared at Tony. "No. I was driving from D.C. to West Virginia, it's a long trip."

Tony smirked his patented smirk at him. "Whatever you say."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Do you have it? Or did you come all the way down here to mess with me?"

"Well, not like that wouldn't be very fun, but I wouldn't jump a twenty foot fence for you. Ziva, maybe, but not you." He pulled the flashy thing out of his pocket and tossed it to the junior agent.

Jethro watched the exchange with a smile on his face. Despite how much McGee would complain about Tony, the older man knew the truth. They cared about each other. The two fought like brothers, but they took care of each other like brothers too.

"How long will it take you to get us the list, McGee?" Jethro finally spoke up.

McGee shook his head. "I don't know, I haven't opened it yet, I don't know if it's encrypted—"

"McGee!"

"By tomorrow at the earliest. But that's including the trip back to D.C. As soon as I find anything I'll give you a call."

Tony and Jethro nodded.

McGee smiled. "So, how's the resort? Is it nice?"

Tony grinned. "You'd fit right in, Probie."

Jethro kept his head down so they couldn't see his smile. McGee looked at his Senior Agent with a curious look. Nobody moved for at least thirty seconds. Jethro turned his glare on McGee. "McGee, what are you still doing here?" He pointed at the car.

The younger agent visibly paled before he scrambled towards the driver's seat again. He turned the car around and drove off in the direction that he came, now with the flashy thing.

Tony sighed. "Are you sure you wanna go back to the farm? I mean, we don't have to go back. We could just, you know, do the cop thing from out—"Jethro cut him off with a smack to the head. He hadn't needed to smack him in a while, but the boy needed it now.

He turned back around and started the long trek back. Behind him, Tony kept grumbling about anything and everything. That just made Jethro smile.

*~*

Tim drove back to Washington, constantly fidgeting. He wanted to know what was going on that damn resort! Why didn't Gibbs or Tony want to tell him anything? There was something going on, and Tim was going to find out.

When he stepped back into the NCIS building several hours later, Ziva was sitting at her desk, and Abby was bouncing up and down wildly in front of her. She stopped when she saw him.

"Is it true?" She practically screamed out. She bounded towards him. Tim braced himself so he didn't fall over. "Tony and Gibbs aren't coming back?"

Tim sighed. "Tony and Gibbs went undercover. It was a sudden operation, but they're gonna be just fine."

Abby didn't look convinced. "But McGee! It's Tony! You know how much trouble he always gets in! What if he gets hurt? What if—"

"Abby!" He cut her off. "Me and Ziva have already talked about this, Tony is with Gibbs. Gibbs isn't gonna let anything happen to him." She widened her eyes as far as they would go. Tim always hated when she did that. It made her look so sweet and innocent that he wanted nothing more than to protect her. It wasn't like he still had feelings for her, he accepted that they'd only ever be friends from now on, but she still meant a lot to him. "I promise you, they're gonna be alright."

She nodded, still a little upset, but clearly calming down. "Ok. I have to go. I have to go and help the bossman. And you have to find out who our killer is so Tony and Gibbs can come home!" She gave him her death glare. Most everyone else usually ignored it, but Tim was still afraid of what she could do to him.

She wheeled around, her pigtails flying through the air and ran for the elevator. Tim shook his head and sat down at his desk. He plugged in the flashdrive and waited for the run program box to pop up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something was off. He looked up and jumped. Ziva had snuck up on him. She was leaning against his desk. "How did you get over here so fast, I just sat down?"

"How are they?" He picked up the noticeable worry in her voice.

"Ziva, they're fine. A little annoyed about something, and they still won't tell me anything about Millworth Farms, but they haven't killed each other yet." He watched her face. Ziva was always really good at hiding her emotions, but her eyes usually gave her away, especially where Tony was concerned. Tim always knew the former Mossad officer had a little bit of a crush on him. For someone so skilled, she wasn't very good at hiding it.

"What did they give you?" She asked, changing the subject and pushing their attention back to the case. She circled around his desk so she could look at his monitor.

"Oh, it's the reservation spread sheet for the resort. Tony said that a lot of people made reservations after Keller and Spano."

"They think that one of those guests is our shooter?"

"That's what we gotta find out. I gotta get them the list of all the guests, plus when they made their reservations."

"Give me their names and I will run their backgrounds."

"Thanks. But I still gotta get into the program first." With a few clicks of his mouse and keyboard, an Excel spreadsheet popped up. So far it didn't look good. "They're must be hundreds of names here."

Ziva sighed heavily in his ear. "How long will this take you?"

Tim shrugged. "I don't know, but it shouldn't be too long." He started going through the list. The first column was the guest's name, the next was what package they ordered, then their reservation date, and their check in and check-out dates. It was all here. And it was all going back at least fifteen years. "Or maybe it might."

"Do you want my help?"

Tim shook his head. "No, I can write a program that can shorten my search to within the last year. Check reservation dates with check in dates of those." He started typing again. Almost immediately, fourteen years worth of names disappeared. The list was still incredibly long, but it was a lot shorter than before.

"Hey wait a second." He peered closer to the screen.

"What is it, what do you see?"

Nothing good, he thought.

* * *

**Once again, I hoped you liked it. I got to this point and I was like "hey wait a minute, I haven't written Abby yet!" And she's one of my favorite characters, besides Tony, or course. But I was always a firm believer that if Tony has to be with a woman, I would much rather it be Abby than Ziva. **

**So, anyone have any guesses as to what McGee noticed? I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever figures it out...**

**Bob**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, I guess I would have to say that this chapter is dedicated to HyperMint and NsCvIuS, because they were the closest to guessing what McGee noticed. **

**And I should probably clarify my last author's note. When I said I wrote the sex scene, it's because it is currently sitting pretty on my computer. HOWEVER, it is not chapter eight (I swear that I did not write that sex scene for the sake of writing one, it did have a purpose) nor is it chapter nine, it is chapter TEN. And I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**On a completely unrelated note, this week, I made myself a new background for my computer. It makes me smile! If anyone is curious, it's also my avatar thingy on my profile (although the website cut off some pretty good pictures, that made me sad), but since I've been so excited about it, I had to share it with you.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Nine**_

Tim paced in front of the door for what felt like hours. He didn't want to do this, not even remotely, but unfortunately he wasn't sure that he had the choice. This was for the case. He just had to make sure he was very clear about that.

He stepped through the door.

Director Vance didn't look up from his paperwork, but he didn't need to. His secretary already announced that Tim was at the door. "Took you long enough, Agent McGee."

"Sorry, Director." He was sweating now. The air condensed around him. It was strange, but he actually felt that he was being suffocated by air.

Vance finally looked up at him. He leaned back in his chair, but he still had incredible posture. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, well…" _Damn it!_ He was nervous. When he was nervous, he resorted to his early years as an agent, stumbling over his words, making a complete fool of himself. He was kind of hoping he was past that stage.

He took a deep breath. Every time he was in a situation like this he always tried to remember one thing. What Gibbs told him to say to the Under Secretary of State during the Jeffrey White incident. Oddly enough it always gave him his confidence back.

_Stick it_. "I need to know why you were a visitor to the Millworth Farms resort six months ago."

Vance's eyes widened in shock. "I don't see how that's any of your business, Agent McGee."

"And normally I would agree with you sir, however, our latest case has led us to the Millworth Farms resort. We believe it may be connected to the murders of a Marine officer and a Navy judge."

"So what's the problem?" Vance stood up straight and talked with an air of superiority and confidence. He was saying to Tim that he was the one in charge and he was not going to be bullied.

It only succeeded in fueling Tim even more. "The problem is that Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo are undercover at the resort." That earned him another shocked look from the director. He continued before he had the chance to argue. "It was a sudden op, they didn't have a lot of time to clear it with you. But they're flying blind right now. We all are. Gibbs and Tony aren't being forthcoming with information on the farm—"

"Probably because they know it's none of your business."

"I'm trying to run the investigation from here, but I can't do that because I don't know what to look for. I need to know what it is I'm supposed to be investigating, sir."

He held himself as tall as he could. He wasn't backing down. Vance tried to stare him down. Normally, Tim would have slumped back, stuttering like a fool, but not this time. He was an NCIS agent, damn it, just as good as Gibbs or Tony. They wouldn't back off from the director during a case, so he wouldn't either.

After what felt like an hour, Vance sighed heavily. "I want you to know, Agent McGee, I love my wife."

He sat back in his chair and rested his lips against his fingers. The statement confused the hell out of the field agent. "I'm not sure what that has to do with—"

"What I am about to tell you is for your ears only, do you understand? Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, David are never to hear any of this. It's classified."

"Understood sir." He still didn't understand what Vance was trying to tell him.

Vance kept his eyes glued to his desk, he refused to meet Tim's eye. "Millworth Farms is an all male gay sex resort."

Tim felt the blood drain from his face. Vance continued to speak. "Its clientele are typically powerful men, sometimes with wives and families, or military men. Millworth offers complete discretion."

"And free sex?"

Vance glared. "I'm not proud of this Agent McGee. When a friend of mine told me about the Farm, I thought 'why the hell not? What's the worst that could happen?'" He chuckled bitterly. "I honestly didn't expect it to come bite me in the ass."

Tim actually found himself feeling sorry for the director. A scandal like this could ruin him. Both his career and his marriage. He stood up. "I have to tell Ziva what the farm really is, Director. But I promise to leave your name out of it. She didn't see your name in the records. And I don't feel that Agent Gibbs or DiNozzo need to know anything you just told me either."

Vance nodded. "Appreciate that, Agent McGee."

Tim knew that the conversation was over. He didn't stick around any longer.

He walked back into the bullpen, Ziva was still standing by his desk. He couldn't blame her, he kind of left in a hurry. But after he saw Director Vance's name in the spreadsheet, he had to get the scoop. He knew it would be helpful in some way. And it was, he just hadn't expected to humiliate his boss in the process.

"What was that about?" She asked as soon as he was close enough.

Tim kept his voice low as he answered. "I had a hunch that the Director could help us find out about the farm."

"And did he?"

"I can't tell you that."

Ziva huffed. "Are we a team, McGee? Tony and Gibbs have been working completely separately this entire case, you are keeping secrets! I am tired of being left out, now talk!" She glared daggers at him.

Tim recounted the basic details of the farm to her. He left out anything involving the director. But honestly, he could have told her intimate details of Vance's stay at the resort and it wouldn't matter. She burst out laughing halfway through his speech.

"Are you telling me," she said between laughs, "that Gibbs and Tony are undercover at a gay sex resort?"

That was the first time that Tim actually took the time to think about it. "Tony and Gibbs are playing gay."

Ziva snorted. "With each other!" She doubled over. Tim joined her only seconds later.

They fell over, their shoulders pressed together with their backs against Tim's desk. People watched them as they passed by, but the two of them couldn't stop. Tony and Gibbs were playing a gay couple. They had to flirt, call each other pet names, blend in with a bunch of closeted homosexuals.

"I, I," Ziva swallowed as she tried to catch her breath. "I always suspected that Tony had a thing for Gibbs."

"Tony! What about Gibbs? You know he would never look at me the way he looks at Tony."

"Well, I have got news for you McGee, Gibbs does not look at anyone the way he looks at Tony. And the closeness!"

"I know! I mean it's like, have you ever heard of personal space, boss?"

"But only with Tony."

"No, with Tony it's the worst. And he doesn't even care. I mean, when I have Gibbs leaning over me like that, I start freaking out."

"But Tony, he's just like," she shrugged, "'meh, it is no big deal.' I tell you, it is no wonder they have been working so closely together for this case."

Tim's laughs slowly ceased. Reality started to settle in. "They have been acting strange this case."

Ziva's smile dissolved. "And after finding out what the resort really was, they have not left."

Silence consumed them. They were just kidding around earlier. But now that they actually looked back on all the years, watching Gibbs and Tony interact. Tony's constant need for approval, but only from Gibbs. Director Shepard made it perfectly clear how much she liked Tony. Everyone at NCIS adored the man and kept wondering why he wasn't already leading his own team. Especially after Iraq and Somalia.

He always needed Gibbs to notice him. And Gibbs did. He never said it when Tony was around, but it was clear how highly he thought of the man. And when they watched Tony's car blow up, everyone was surprised. Gibbs may not have said anything, he may not have been as obvious about it, but anyone who looked at his face could see how destroyed he felt. It was like he was barely holding it together.

Tim never said anything to Ziva, but when Gibbs delivered the news that she was dead, he didn't have that same look on his face. He didn't even have the same level of heartbreak when Kate was shot.

"Oh my god." McGee said after a few moments.

Ziva shook her head, as if she had been thinking the same thing that he had. "Tony and Gibbs…"

"Are really in love."

*~*

The trip back to the resort was uneventful. They made it over the fence before they got any issues.

"Hey! You two!" Tony and Jethro twirled around to see a security guard standing a few feet away from them. Jethro silently wished that he didn't see them hop the fence. "What are you two doing here?"

"Sorry," Tony said with a smile. "Mr. Millworth said it was ok." He leaned against the fence and rested his hand on his belt.

The guard's eye followed the movement. He lingered for a full minute before he jerked back up. "Why was the fence rattling?"

Tony arched his eyebrow. "You ever try and fuck against a fence?"

Jethro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. An image of pushing Tony against the fence and claiming his body took hold of him. He desperately needed to get a hold of himself if he was going to survive the case.

"Both of you are completely clothed." The guard scowled.

"Because you interrupted."

It still looked like the guard didn't believe them. Jethro scooted closer and threw his arm around him. His other hand went to Tony's chest and rubbed up and down. He felt Tony's arm reach around him to pull him closer. Jethro's hand temporarily stopped.

"You wanna, leave now so we can finish?" Tony winked.

The guard stayed behind for another few minutes, just scowling. Jethro wondered if he was waiting for them to start ripping each other's clothes off. He was about to make a crack about wanting to watch when the guard grunted and walked away.

The two of them shared a sigh of relief. "Well that was close." Tony whispered.

They were still holding each other, weren't they?

Jethro looked over at the other man. His arm was still around him, his other hand was still on his chest. And Tony's arm was still around his waist.

He pulled away and stepped as far away from Tony. Neither man was willing to make eye contact. Jethro didn't want to say anything. Instead he just started walking back to the resort, Tony on his toe.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked after a minute. He sounded like he was trying too hard to act normally.

"Are you?"

"Well, we skipped breakfast, and lunch. And we have been walking a lot."

Jethro sighed. He was starving. He was functioning solely on the coffee he had that morning, which still wasn't enough. "You're paying."

Tony chuckled, but when he realized that Jethro wasn't kidding he stopped. There was a bit of a grumble, but Jethro ignored it.

They made to back to the resort and immediately headed towards the restaurant. It was a completely different building to the bar. It was more of a fancier place, although it didn't give off a black tie feel.

It was more of a first date kind of place.

The two of them were seated almost immediately, although the waiter sneered at them. Jethro couldn't really blame him—they were dirty and coated in sweat—but it didn't mean he didn't want to deck the guy.

Tony sat down with a smile on his face, apparently oblivious to the waiter's attitude. Or he possibly just didn't care, which was also a possibility.

Tony picked up the menu and studied it, still smiling. Jethro couldn't understand what was wrong with the man. He was almost afraid that he was going insane. "Something on your mind, Tony?" He finally asked.

The younger man shook his head. "Just hungry is all."

When the waiter came back, the two ordered their food. They both ordered a dinner, an appetizer (Tony got two) and the soup, plus an extra plate of fries. They were starving. It was probably the longest either of them had gone without food in quite a while, and Tony was probably going crazy.

He looked down at his watch. Most of the day was already gone. They really went this long without any food?

"So what do you wanna do when we're done eating?" Tony asked as he rested his napkin in his lap.

Jethro shrugged. "We're not gonna know who to talk to until McGee gets back to us with the list of names."

Tony's lips twitched. "Are you saying you want to take a night off?"

The older man was still confused about Tony's behavior. But, he shrugged again. "We can play it light tonight instead."

"So I take it the hot tub's outta the question."

Jethro was about to say something when the waiter came back with their drinks. Jethro of course got a cup of coffee, Tony went with a Coke.

Tony took a sip before he spoke. "You wanna go back to the bar tonight?"

The boss felt his anger rising again. "You gonna keep your hands off of Corporal Jarvey tonight?" He hoped he sounded light and mocking.

Tony chuckled. "Very funny, _Nick_." He took another drink. His eyes gleamed with the low lighting. "I was thinking tonight we should play it a little close to the chest."

Jethro's eyebrows scrunched together. Was Tony…flirting with him?

He shook his head. That was completely ridiculous. Tony was quite possibly the straightest man he had ever met. This was just hopeful wishing on his part. Nothing more.

"Whatever you want, Tony."

The younger man's smile brightened.

* * *

**I don't really know anything fun to say at this point, but, next chapter, things get steamy! Oh, that's what I can say, if anyone has a problem with really graphic m/m sex, then you might wanna skip over the next chapter. But you can still tell me what you thought of this chapter! *smiles sweetly* You know you love me.**

**Bob**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well, here it is! I really hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Fair warning, this chapter is very graphic, like super duper smut graphic. If that bothers you, then I would suggest skipping over this. Otherwise, enjoy.**

**This was a week of good news for me, my grandfather is home, and doing much better, and my mom is now the office manager at a new office, and hopefully she's getting a raise! So, yey! And now, onward!

* * *

**

_**Chapter Ten**_

He was bent over the table, his ass sticking out in the air wriggling in invitation. He moved the stick between his fingers with grace and skill. He pushed the stick forward with a tiny grunt into the white ball.

Jethro had no idea how he managed to construe _pool_ as sexy.

Tony circled around the table to take his next shot. He got in the same position as before, only this time he was facing Jethro. His tongue darted out in between his teeth and slowly caressed his lower lip.

Jethro repositioned himself as his jeans tightened. He forced his eyes away from the man in front of him and scanned the bar. Sure enough, half of the guests were watching with equal intensity as Tony took his shot. Jarvey sat at the bar with Dr. Fisher, rubbing his crotch with his eyes glued to the pool table. But the one that really caught his attention though, was Griffin. He was watching Tony like a stalker. Except it wasn't with the same level of sensuality. His glance was more in contempt.

He was about to make his way to Griffin's booth when Tony swore. He turned around to face him, the younger man was scowling. Apparently he missed his shot. He sighed heavily. "Your turn."

He backed away from the table to let Jethro step up. A part of him was incredibly grateful. He didn't know if he could stand watching Tony bent over the table any longer.

He leaned down and positioned his cue. He felt Tony move behind him. He started to tense. It had to have been his imagination, but Jethro could have sworn he felt Tony rub his dick against his butt. "Are you going to hit it any time soon?" Tony's voice sounded especially gravelly.

Without aiming, he hit the white ball with such force that he knocked it off the table and across the bar.

Jethro whirled around to glare at the man. He was still grinning like an idiot, but Jethro was pissed. "Just what exactly is going through that head of yours, Tony?"

Tony leaned against the pool cue. He had that aggravating smirk on his face. Jethro hated that look. More specifically because it was the one look never directed at him. Always Ziva, or some other pretty girl that he came in contact with. Althought Jethro couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was giving him the smirk now.

They stood close together. Closer than most men would stand together, but with them it wasn't really all that strange. Jethro really never cared about personal boundaries, and Tony stopped caring about them years ago.

Somebody pushed against Tony's back, shoving him into the older man.

He could feel every curve, every muscle in Tony's body. He could feel the heat radiating off him, even through his clothes. He could also feel the prominent bulge in his jeans.

He hated how easily his body reacted. But the second he felt Tony's body against his, he got hard. His cock swelled up and pushed into Tony's thigh. He expected Tony to pull away, to freak out. But he didn't move.

Jethro must have imagined it. Surely it wasn't what he thought. But he could have sworn he felt Tony harden against him. He refused to make eye contact, just focused on his breathing. Tony was impressive when he was soft. But hard, Jethro wasn't sure he could stop himself.

Tony's breath tickled his face. He had finally moved, only instead of away, he moved closer. Jethro finally looked up. Tony's pupils had exploded and his smirk was gone. What was left was a look of sheer desire. He couldn't believe it. Tony… Wanted him.

He pushed his face closer the same time that Tony did. Their lips barely brushed together at first. Jethro figured that Tony was as afraid as he was. If anyone at NCIS found out about this, they'd both lose their careers. But the second he felt Tony's mouth caress his, he just didn't give a damn anymore.

Tony reached up and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him closer. He shoved his tongue in between Jethro's slightly parted lips. His tongue was rough, there was no gentleness in this kiss, but damn it did it feel good.

Jethro grabbed hold of Tony's shoulders, pulling him even closer. He leaned back on the pool table, his leg going around Tony's waist, forcing their erections to grind together. He was barely staying upright, the only thing stopping him from falling over was Tony, grasping him. The younger man rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock against Jethro's through their pants. Despite the thickness of the denim, Jethro could still feel every movement.

He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to stop. He wanted him and Tony to fuck right here. His body already ached for that release. It was pathetic, but he was ready to come just from having Tony rub up against him.

Tony's tongue claimed his mouth, he put up a hell of a fight, but he couldn't win. Tony knew exactly where to touch him, where to massage to make him gasp and shake. He was being paralyzed by a fucking tongue.

When Tony pulled away, Jethro tried going with him. He didn't want to break the kiss. His dick throbbed and his fingertips tingled. But Tony just smiled. "I knew you wanted me," he said through heavy pants.

Jethro could barely get the words out, his breathing was so erratic. "How'd you figure that out?"

"You groped me this afternoon."

Jethro smiled. So that was the reason for Tony's behavior. He knew his boss wanted him. But what slightly freaked out—and excited—him was that Tony was happy about it. He was grinning like an idiot all day because some old bastard wanted to get into his pants.

Tony finally took his eyes off him to scan the room. Jethro let his hands fall from Tony's shoulders, instead he caressed his chest. He wanted to feel every inch of the man. Even through his shirt, his fingers were burned with the heat of Tony's skin. "Maybe we should go." Tony finally said.

Jethro looked up. Before half of the guest were staring at Tony, but now every person was watching them. Jethro wasn't shy, he knew that he was a good looking guy, but he didn't want to share Tony with anybody else. If he was going to have him, he was going to be the only one.

Tony backed away, Jethro's body froze. The younger man had a grip on the front of his pants and pulled him forward. Tony walked backwards toward the door, his eyes trained on Jethro's. He was a little surprised at how quickly he could move.

Tony's back hit the door. Instead of opening it, he pulled Jethro close again till their lips smashed together. Jethro pinned him against the creaking door and attacked his mouth. He felt Tony smile around the kiss while his arms wrapped around him.

He reached between them, his hand automatically going to the zipper on Tony's jeans. He wanted to feel that perfect muscle in his fingers. He wanted to see if it was as silky as it looked. But Tony grabbed his hand and pulled it to their side, intertwining their fingers.

He pushed through the door and pulled them away again. The two of them all but ran back to their cottage, it was a tossup who was moving faster. Every once in a while they would stop, throw the other into a nearby wall and start kissing again. The smile never left Tony's face. Jethro found himself grinning. He always loved Tony's smiles. This smile—the 'I'm about to have sex' one—just became his favorite.

They finally made it back to the cottage. Tony pushed Jethro into the wood and claimed his mouth again. His hips bucked forward and ground into Jethro's with agonizing force. Jethro could barely tell which way was up or left. He had no idea how he was supposed to find his key card.

Tony slipped his hands into Jethro's back pockets. The older man groaned, pressing his ass into those hands. And then they were gone. A small beeping echoed in the night air and the door was falling open behind him.

Never once did they stop kissing as clothes were finally removed. His shirt was the first thing off. He slipped his hands under Tony's shirt, his chest hairs tickled his palm. He stopped to pinch the nipples before he shoved the shirt off the young man's head.

Tony pulled away again, which caused Jethro to groan. "How do you wanna do this?"

That was an excellent question, one that usually required thought. But all of the blood in his body was in his dick and he was completely incapable of thinking about anything. So he said the first thing that popped into his head. "I don't give a fuck, just fuck me."

That caused Tony to smile. "With pleasure." Without warning, he grabbed Jethro's hips and pushed him onto the bed. He bounced once before Tony jumped on top of him, once again shoving his tongue down Jethro's throat. His hands roamed from the edge of Jethro's jeans up his chest to his neck and back again. Jethro reached around and grabbed Tony's ass and squeezed. The younger man groaned against his mouth.

Damn it, Tony had a great ass. It was the perfect combination of softness and tightness. There was just enough give to allow Jethro to squeeze to his heart's content, but it was still firm and spankable.

He swiped his hands along Tony's belt till they reached the front of his jeans again. Never once breaking the kiss, he undid the belt and pushed the jeans away, taking Tony's boxers with them.

This time it was Jethro who broke the kiss. He couldn't help it. Back at the clinic he got to see Tony's cock in all its perfection. But now that it was hard as a rock he couldn't hold back. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around it. His fingertips barely touched.

"Holy fuck," Tony gasped. He buried his head in the crook where Jethro's neck met his shoulder. His shoulder shook as they tried to support him. Jethro stroked up and down. The skin was smooth, like running his hand across brand new velvet that had never been touched by human hands. He refused to let go. "Fuck, Gibbs."

He could feel Tony panting on his skin. He bit into the skin hard till he almost broke through. Jethro groaned, both in pain and in pleasure. His arm moved faster along Tony's cock. He took the fluid that seeped out of the tip and spread it across the base.

Tony reached between them and pried his fingers away. Before he knew what was happening, Tony was flipping him over on his stomach and pulling him onto his knees. Kisses were pressed into his back along his spine. A shiver coursed through him.

Seconds later, something cold pressed against his hole. He gasped and fell onto his elbows. The coldness circled around the tight muscles of his anus, but never tried to enter. "Fuck." He cursed. He rocked back, trying to force Tony inside of him. But instead, the younger man rubbed up and down his crack, covering the entire area in lubricant.

Then out of nowhere, Tony shoved his finger in all the way to the first knuckle. Jethro gasped again. He buried his head in his pillow and just enjoyed the feeling. He was tight, it had been a while since he bottomed. But Tony wasn't hurting him, on the contrary this wasn't moving fast enough.

He bucked his hips back again till he felt the tip of Tony's finger hit his prostate. The cold feeling had long since disappeared. Now the appendage felt hotter than Jethro's body. Tony leaned over him, pressing his entire body against Jethro's back. "Be patient, boss." Jethro could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. Then he felt a second finger slide inside his opening.

His back arched as Tony slid in and out, up and down. He scissored the damn thing. Sweat rolled down Jethro's skin. A third finger slipped in his anus. "Oh, god." He clenched his eyes tight before sweat dripped in them. "Do it," he ordered. "Do it now."

Tony pressed one more kiss to his spine before he slipped his hand away, leaving Jethro with an empty feeling. Then he felt something much bigger press against him. "Are you sure about this?" Tony asked. His voice was laced with lust. He didn't want to back away, but he would the second Jethro changed his mind.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed back and impaled himself on Tony's cock. Pain shot through him, as well as ecstasy when the head slammed into his prostate. Tony loudly sucked in his breath and held it. "That answer your question, DiNozzo?" He was actually surprised he was able to get that sentence out.

Half of his body was still protesting the abuse he just put it through, while the other—and much stronger—half wanted Tony to start moving already.

Finally, he felt the young man grab hold of his hips. He pulled almost all the way out of Jethro's ass, leaving only the head inside, and then plunged inside again. Jethro cried out.

Tony pounded into him over and over again. Soon the pain slipped away from his thoughts. The only thing Jethro could focus on was the sensation of Tony burrowing inside of him. The sound of their cries drowning out the slapping of thigh against thigh.

Jethro clung to the sheets and bit his lower lip. Goosebumps rose to his skin. His entire body was slick with sweat and his cock pulsed between his legs. He knew he was close, very damn close. He tried to concentrate. He wasn't ready to stop just yet. He wanted to come, but not this soon. It just felt too damn good to let it go just yet.

Tony slid his hands away from his hips and up his back. The younger man pressed his body against him again, still pounding into his anus. His fingers slid around his sides to his front. "Fuck, boss," he groaned as he grabbed onto Jethro's cock and gave it a firm squeeze.

That was it. That was all he could take. His balls squeezed up and every muscle he had tensed up. He lost his ability to breathe. In clean lines, he shot over and over onto the bedding. He felt Tony's dick twitch as he exploded into the condom. He could feel the heat pouring into the rubber, sending another wave of come out of his end.

He collapsed on his stomach, taking Tony with him. Neither of them moved, Jethro couldn't move. His body still tingled all over.

Tony was still fully on top of him. Jethro tried to twist around to yell at him when he felt the soft breathing on his ear. Tony was already asleep. He chuckled. He was ready to pass out himself from sexual exhaustion, but he hadn't expected it to work so quickly on Tony.

With difficulty he was finally able to toss Tony off of him. He landed face up. He grunted a little, but didn't wake up. Jethro once again found himself watching the young man. He noted a sense of satisfaction on his features, which earned another chuckle from the lead agent.

He ran a hand over Tony's chest. After what they just did, he figured he had free reign. There was no denying that Tony was beautiful. He was always beautiful. Jethro just couldn't help himself to just watching him. He wanted to memorize every little detail on his body.

But as the sexual satisfaction slipped away, reality started to settle in its place. He just had sex with his employee.

He fell back and stared up at the ceiling, no longer the least bit tired. He rubbed a hand over his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? This wasn't a good thing, this was bad. This broke so many rules, it could very well cost him and Tony their jobs. But instead of thinking clearly, with his head, he went along and followed his dick. _Stupid_!

He sighed heavily. This wasn't going to turn out well. Not even in the slightest.

* * *

**I'm really bad, I'm posting this and I haven't finished chapter 11 yet, but I'm off of school this week, (Spring Break!) So hopefully I'll have time tomorrow to write it out. Let me know if it was good, because this isn't the last of the nekkid man love, and your comments are appreciated. See you soon.**

**Bob**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12 so far has not turned out at all how I wanted it to, but I like it so far. Infortunately I'm not done with it. But hopefully by tonight. Also, I want to say that I did not finish this chapter until today, which is why I'm late getting it out. So I apologize for that. Well, I hope you like it.**

**I'm also very upset. I just found out that the Backstreet Boys have a cruise concert thingy going on in December, and I can't afford to go! Yes, I like the Backstreet Boys. Actually I love the Backstreet Boys, and everybody at my old job made fun of me for it. But I didn't care because they are awesome!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

When Tony woke up the next morning, his body ached. Every muscle was sore, but he still woke up smiling. He had great sex before, but it was never that intense. The fact that it was that incredible with _Gibbs _was even more amazing.

He stretched out, his arms straight over his head. He looked over to the left to Gibbs' side. It was empty.

He jerked up and looked around the room. He was the only occupant. "Gibbs?" He called out. Silence was his answer. Groaning, Tony climbed out from under the covers to search for his boss. He was sticky and covered in Gibbs. It was strange, but that thought actually made him smile. That was the first time he woke up covered in another person when he didn't immediately go running for the bathroom.

The front door opened. Gibbs strode in, fully dressed sporting his typical cup of coffee. Tony was still completely naked, but if the other man noticed, he didn't care. "You just waking up, DiNozzo?" His usual gruff anger was back.

Tony couldn't believe it. After last night, Gibbs should have been happy, or at least maybe a little content. But nothing changed. He sighed heavily. "I guess last night took more out of me than I thought." Still nothing.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "McGee called. He got us the list of names."

"Is he driving down to give it to us?"

The boss rolled his eyes. It looked like he would have whacked him on the head if he was standing closer to him. "He read me the names over the phone. Now come on, take a shower, get dressed. We got work to do." He walked away.

Tony have never been so pissed off in his life. He didn't suddenly expect Gibbs to suddenly be all touchy feely, but the least he could have done was acknowledge that last night happened. But Tony supposed that even that was too much to expect from Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He sighed heavily and walked into the bathroom.

*~*

Jethro's heart ached as he left the suite again. It took everything he had in him to not jump Tony when he was standing there stark naked. He still wore the last vestiges of sleep, his eyes were puffy and his hair stood up on end. He looked like walking sex.

And he wanted Jethro.

He had to stop thinking about Tony! He spent all night, unable to sleep, just thinking about the man next to him. Jethro felt satisfied, content, happy. And also guilty, foolish and childish. He knew that last night shouldn't have happened. He remembered very clearly thinking that it shouldn't have happened. But he ignored his better judgment for good sex.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, but it had to be a while because Tony walked outside. His hair was still wet from his shower, but he was fully clothed.

Jethro didn't say anything, he just started walking. He didn't need to tell Tony what they were doing. He should have figured it out by now.

He led them to a cabin halfway down the lane. He couldn't hear noises coming from inside, which he saw as a good thing, but it didn't mean that the cabin was empty.

"So what's the plan, boss?"

Jethro turned to him with his typical glare. Normally this would be the moment that Tony started stumbling over his words or just talked too much. That was how he was different from McGee. The younger agent could never get words out when he was nervous, but Tony used too many.

This time, he just rolled his head. He was about to head up to the door when they saw the doorknob twist. Tony froze in place, but Jethro dashed around the corner. This time, Tony could play the distraction.

The door was pushed open and two people came walking out. They stopped in the doorway when they saw Tony standing there. "Can we help you?" Said one of the men. Jethro assumed he was the blonde one in the t-shirt and jeans.

Tony smiled. "Hey, don't I know you?" He leaned on one leg and casually pointed at the guy.

The blonde guy tensed. "I don't believe so."

"Are you sure?" Tony shrugged, then held out his hand. "Tony Spano."

Neither man moved to take the offered hand. But the tension in the air rose dramatically. They stepped away from the cabin. Jethro could see that neither man was particularly attractive, but they did look relatively in shape. The blonde guy looked like a trust fund baby who never worked a day in his life. The other one was wearing a wedding ring. "Nice to meet you," Blondie said, although his tone gave evidence to the contrary.

The married guy made to shut the door. Jethro quickly darted up. He stayed out of their line of sight. He may not have been on active duty, but he could still rival even a fresh young Marine.

The two stalked away, glaring at Tony as they went. Tony held that grin of his, the dangerous one. It wasn't a look of amusement by any stretch of the imagination. It was the look he gave to suspects when he wanted them to cower. It was usually pretty effective.

When they were out of sight, Tony stepped closer. Jethro climbed onto the small porch. The door wasn't fully closed, he had somehow managed to shove a credit card into the crack to prevent it from locking.

He pushed the door open. The two of them entered a suite similar to their own, but not nearly as large. Their carpets were soft and plush, while this cabin only had area rugs. The bed was smaller as well, and the TV wasn't a flat screen.

"Kinda glad Keller and Spano went all out." Tony mumbled as he went further into the room. They didn't have gloves—those they left in their NCIS jackets—so they had to be careful what they were touching.

Jethro searched first around the bed while Tony headed for the sitting area. The sheets were rumpled, like the two men just rolled out of bed and left. Probably for breakfast.

"Do you even know these guys' names?" Tony called where he examined an envelope on the coffee table.

Jethro kept his eyes glued to the furniture. He appreciated that Tony could manage to remain professional after everything that happened, but Jethro was angry. He was angry at himself for giving in to his carnal instincts—after everything that happened with Jen, you'd think he'd learn by now. But mostly he was angry at Tony. He was angry for kissing him, for starting everything and flirting. He was mad at Tony for being so sexy.

"Luke Jones," he finally said, but it didn't seem that Tony really heard him. He had picked up the envelope and was staring inside.

"Boss." He called quietly.

Jethro was finally forced to lift his eyes to look at the young man. Tony's expression was one of complete shock. "What?" Jethro asked, clearly annoyed.

Tony tilted the envelope towards Gibbs. He saw shorts strips of green paper. "There's gotta be a couple thousand dollars here."

Jethro stepped closer. Sure enough, all of the bills were big, hundreds. There had to be at least fifty of them. But Jethro just shrugged. "Maybe Jones didn't want charges showing up on his credit card bill." He went back to his search.

Then he heard footsteps on the porch.

The two of them froze. Jones and his companion couldn't have gotten back already, could they? A key slipped into the lock. _Crap_.

Tony darted towards the bathroom, Jethro followed right after. He pushed the door shut gently so it didn't make a sound and jumped into the tub.

They waited for voices, to hear that the two men were back, but there weren't any. Jethro heard the door open, he heard something moving around, but he didn't hear a single voice.

"It's housekeeping," Tony whispered.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Jethro whispered back. He tried to turn his head to look at the younger man when he realized he couldn't. Tony's face was blocking his way. They were standing right up against each other again.

As soon as that realization hit him, Jethro's body started reacting. A shiver coursed through him and his cock immediately hardened. Flashes of last night came to the forefront of his mind. Damn it, he was becoming pathetic. _Focus!_

"She's gonna come clean in here soon." He said. It did nothing to alleviate his erection.

Tony nodded but didn't speak. His breathing had kicked up the same time Jethro got hard. No doubt he could feel it pressed against his own crotch.

"How did you get out of Millworth's office?"

"Through the window." Their lips were barely an inch apart. He wouldn't have to go very far to feel that Heavenly mouth again…

He mentally gave himself a slap to the back of the head. Now was not the time to think about sex! He had to get his head on right, or they were screwed. He peeled the shower curtain back. There was a small window above the toilet that looked out into the woods. It would be a tight fit, but he and Tony should be able to make it through.

He peeled himself off Tony's body and climbed out of the tub. He pushed the window up slowly so as to not cause any sound. The last thing he needed was the housekeeper to come barging in the bathroom because he opened the window too damned loudly.

He pulled himself up and out of the tiny opening, feet first. He landed with a small _thump_ then stepped out of the way to let Tony out. Tony's long legs popped out of the hole with a grace that Jethro rarely saw before. Tony was an athlete and a damn good agent, but he was also a bit of a klutz. It actually amazed Jethro how the young man managed to survive this long.

The plop as Tony's feet hit the dirt brought Jethro out of his musings. Tony was taller, so he reached up and slid the window shut. Seconds later, they heard the door to the bathroom open as the maid stepped in.

"Well that was close," said Tony, turning back to his boss. He wore a relieved smile on his face.

Jethro turned away and headed for another cabin. They had a lot of places still left to hit.

*~*

The only sound he heard was the incessant clicking of keys that never paused or stopped. Abby tried to talk to him a while ago but he completely ignored her. Tim thought that by now she was pouting. He felt bad, but he couldn't find words. He was still reeling from the conversation he had with Ziva.

Tony and Gibbs were in love. Like, actually in _love _with each other. He always knew their relationship was more than just employer/employee, but he figured it was more friendly, or paternal. He just thought that Gibbs saw Tony like the son he always wanted but never had. But looking back over the years, he saw that is was more than that.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Abby, I need to tell you something." He just blurted out.

Abby whirled around on him. She was trying to appear mad that he ignored her for so long, but Tim knew she wanted to hear his news. He sighed heavily. "Abby, I'm sorry I wasn't talking earlier. It's just, I had a lot on my mind." He gave her his best impression of a puppy dog.

It didn't work as well for him as it did for Abby, but it sufficed. Abby waited five minutes before she grabbed a chair and wheeled it in front of him. "What is it?"

"I think Tony and Gibbs are in love with each other!" He blurted it out quickly, in one breath. Had it been anyone but Abby, they probably wouldn't have understood him.

But Abby did. "What do you mean Tony and Gibbs are in love with each other?"

He thought for a second how to phrase it. "Well, it turns out that Millworth Farms is a gay sex resort for rich and powerful men." He relayed his conversation with Ziva to her. Abby looked on with a slight frown on her face as he kept talking. She didn't try to interrupt, she just listened. "And Abby, I have been trying to convince myself that I'm wrong, but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense!"

He took a deep breath and waited for Abby to smack him or tell him that he was being ridiculous. Something to help him out here. But after another minute, she broke into a wide grin. She leaned forward and grabbed him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad, McGee."

That confused the hell out of the man. "Glad?"

Abby pulled back. "Yes! You know how I hate keeping secrets. And every time I see Tony and Gibbs interacting I always want to talk about it, but Ducky doesn't think it's any of our business—"

"Wait," Tim interrupted. "Ducky knows?"

Abby giggled. "Of course Ducky knows. He might have known longer than I did, but, like I said, he doesn't think it's any of our business. If something is going to happen, then it's their choice, and blah blah blah." She sighed heavily, slightly deflated. After two seconds she perked back up. "But now you and Ziva finally see what's right in front of your noses! And we can talk about this!"

Tim was even more confused than before. He expected Abby to tell him that he was crazy. "Abby, how long have you known?"

She turned her eyes to the ceiling in thought. "I knew they liked to casually flirt with each other since I first met Tony, but I think I realized it was love… probably when Tony got the Pneumonic plague. At least on Gibbs' end. I figured Tony out much sooner than that." She smiled brightly at him.

"When did Ducky figure it out?"

"As Abby said," Tim and Abby whirled around when they saw the elderly medical examiner stride into the room. "I knew there was a connection the moment the two of them met." He chuckled. "You should have seen the two of them argue over the crime scene. Tony was very impressive, despite his youth and humorous exterior. He even managed to get Jethro to stumble over his words that day—"

"Duck!" Abby scolded in her Gibbs voice. Abby was the only one who could impersonate Gibbs and get away with it.

"Ah yes," Ducky continued. "Well, I figured out that Jethro was in love during the case of the Marine who was killed when his parachute was tampered with. Jethro pulled Anthony into Autopsy by his ear after he landed to make sure he wasn't severely injured. You could literally feel the worry come off him in waves. Now, with Tony, I don't think there was a specific time. I think it was more of a gradual flow over the years. But it had developed fully by your first year with the team, Timothy."

Tim was flustered. Too much was being thrown at him at once. Gibbs stumbled over his words, Tony and Gibbs were in love, Abby and Ducky already knew about Tony and Gibbs, they've known for years.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked. Tim just shook his head in response.

They heard a ding come from Abby's computers. Three heads swiveled around to stare at it. "What happened?" Tim asked.

Abby grinned in triumph. "I cracked Spano's password."

Tim jumped up. He hadn't been paying attention to what Abby was doing earlier, but now he deeply regretted that. Between the two of them, they managed to pull up just about all of Spano's hard drive.

They stopped.

Silence spread across the room for a few minutes till Ducky broke it. "What's that?"

Tim sighed heavily. "I think we just figured out why someone would want to kill Spano and Keller."

* * *

**I would like to apologize because Gibbs and Tony didn't work everything out just yet, but I'm a firm believer that if Gibbs and Tony did end up getting together one day, it wouldn't happen too quickly. Gibbs would try to push Tony away, despite what his heart tells him. I would also apologize for the cliff hanger, but trust me, I've done worse (seriously, I ended a chapter in my novel with my heroine getting shot). Tell me what you thought, I strive on reviews! They make the week feel less long.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I am so screwed tomorrow. I have a paper due on Friday, and I have yet to even think of a topic. I believe on Tuesday, I have a lab due, and an exam. But, unfortunately, I'm a total procrastinator, so I probably won't even start the paper until tomorrow. I know, I'm an idiot.**

**So, who else thinks that Michael Weatherly doesn't get enough credit for his acting abilities? I mean, when it comes to Tony, all anyone really wants to know about is TIVA. But I was watching NCIS tonight, and he's like a really great actor. I'm rambling. Sorry.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Anger was palpable in the room. The lamp lay shattered on the ground, stuffing had been pulled from the couch, bookshelves were overturned. The place was destroyed. If anyone had seen this, it would look like someone ransacked the place. But that wasn't the case.

Everything was falling apart at the seams. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Someone was messing with the plan, and that wasn't permitted. People get hurt when they mess with the plan.

The planner put a hole through the wall. Things needed to be fixed, that much was certain. There was no question. The planner was going to prevail.

*~*

Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't exhausted. But he and Gibbs had checked at least a dozen cabins. There was nothing special about any of them. The only thing that really stuck out was the envelope full of cash at Luke Jones' suite, but Gibbs was right. People brought money on vacation.

After the long day they had, Tony was so hoping to have a night to just relax and be himself. But he couldn't even get that. They were at the bar again. Only this time, they had a list of the people that Tony needed to schmooze. So now it was just about finding them.

"So, what did you wanna be when you grew up?" Asked Samson Grecker, a balding middle aged muscle head who ran one of the most successful gym chains in the country. Tony wished he had his Sig so he could shoot the man.

"I wanted to be a fireman." The smile was plastered to Tony's face. His cheeks hurt. He had been smiling a lot during this trip, and he was kind of getting sick of it. He was also getting sick of having to flirt with every man who came his way. Gibbs didn't flirt, he just made Tony flirt. "What about you?"

Grecker literally hopped. He was like a giant, steroid abusing version of Abby. "Well, when I was a kid, I wanted to be a pastry chef." The way he talked was a complete contradiction to how he looked. Physically, he weighed about three hundred pounds in nothing but muscle, and his bicep was about as big as Tony's head. But when he talked he sounded… flaming. That was the only way to put it. The man was a flaming giant. "I just loved the idea of spending my life baking. I love baking. But then, by the time I was twelve, I thought I could be a jewel thief."

Tony chuckled. "What made you decide to start your own gym?" A part of him thought it might have something to do with gay bashers.

"When I was sixteen, I got a job at the local gym. And I just built up from there until, when the owner retired, he left the place to me. I just expanded the business." That was different.

"Well that's um…" he trailed off.

Grecker waved it away. "It's boring. It's ok, sugar, I already know that. Most people probably think, you know, because I'm gay, that I got my ass beat, so I started working out to protect myself. But honestly, I've always been a bit of a muscle head. I like to work out and I like feeling strong."

"Can't be easy dating, though. I mean, with your size."

He shrugged. "It's hard because when guys meet me, they automatically think that I'm a top."

"But you're not."

Grecker burst into hysterics at that one. "You couldn't tell?"

Tony smiled. "That's gotta be tough."

"Tell me about it! Most of the guys who hit on me these days are total power bottoms. And all the pitchers I find don't like that I can kick their asses."

Grecker was an interesting guy. As far as Tony could tell, he had no problems with his sexuality, and if anyone else cared, they wouldn't be dumb enough to say something. So what was he doing here?

After a while, Tony couldn't hold his curiosity back any longer, he had to ask. Grecker shrugged, but otherwise didn't say anything. Tony was about to ask again when the man finally spoke. "So, why are you talking to me?"

That threw the agent off guard. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

Grecker smiled. "Maybe, because that cute sexy honey over there," he pointed behind him. When Tony followed with his eyes, he saw Gibbs, "Clearly into you."

That sent Tony laughing. "Good one."

The other man rolled his eyes. "Word of advice, honey, even around here, what you two did last night was pretty far out there."

Tony blushed. He almost forgot that he and Gibbs had gotten a little frisky against the pool table last night. "That was really a one night thing." _Unfortunately._

Grecker scoffed. "Are we looking at the same man, sugar?" When Tony arched his eyebrow, the other man continued. "That isn't a hit it and quit it look my friend. He wants you. All of you."

Tony smiled again. Grecker may have been completely unconventional and incredibly annoying, but he was an ok guy. Tony actually hated lying to him. A part of him wanted to ask for his number so they could stay in touch after the case was closed.

"So, I'll ask again, what are you doing over here?" Grecker made a shooing motion. "Go to him!"

Shaking his head, Tony grabbed his beer—nonalcoholic—and headed back to Gibbs' booth in the corner. The older man was scowling, but it was his usual scowl, nothing too bad about it.

Tony slid in across from him. "Get anything useful, Tony?" Gibbs asked the second he sat down.

The younger man shook his head. "I don't even get why Grecker's here. He seems completely comfortable with his sexuality."

"Did you ask?" Gibbs sounded annoyed when he asked that.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did. But he avoided the question."

"And you didn't push?"

"I couldn't risk blowing my cover, _Nick_." He was getting agitated. Gibbs had that effect on him. Five minutes ago, he was actually in a good mood, and then Gibbs comes along and shatters that. Tony was starting to wonder what Grecker could have possibly seen that made him think that Gibbs thought of him as anything more than dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

Tony took another drink of his beer, but all that met his lips were foam. The glass was otherwise empty. Damn it. He sighed heavily. "I'm gonna get a refill, you want one?"

Gibbs nodded, he was busy staring daggers into his own empty glass, as if his glare was so powerful it could fill the glass all on its own. Tony rolled his eyes and crawled out of the booth again. He made his way to the bar and sat down on the first available seat he found.

The bartender took his order and went to work preparing them. Tony didn't bother watching what he was pouring, he was too busy focusing on the men surrounding him. Any one of them was a killer, and he had no idea how to figure out who.

Somebody saddled up next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw brown hair. "That was some display yesterday." That caused Tony to jerk his head to the side. The way Griffin spoke could actually be considered, flirtatious. Griffin was _flirting _with him?

Wilbur Griffin was still Tony's number one suspect. But up until now, the man had been completely oblivious to his advances. Maybe tonight he'd get lucky.

He twirled around so he was facing the man head on, his smile was bright and inviting. "It turn you on?"

"I think I'd have to be an idiot not to be turned on by it." Tony rested his temple on his fist. Another man came and joined the fray.

"So, are, uh, the two of you, serious?" The guy who asked was an attractive black man with finely cut hair and a beard. He wore a white shirt that set off the deep color of his skin.

Tony scoffed at the question. "Nah, it was a one time deal." The man, seemingly happy with the answer, scooted closer to Tony and casually rested his palm right above Tony's knee. Tony's smile widened. "I'm Tony Spano."

He saw the man's smile falter for just a split second. Tony's grin widened. _Found another one_. But then the man perked up again as his hand slowly slid up Tony's thigh. He leaned down with a wide grin on his face. "What do you say we get outta here—"

If he wanted to say anything else, he never got the chance. Tony didn't notice anyone was behind the man until he was thrown to the ground. Gibbs stared down at him with his usual glare. His fists were by his sides, and they were shaking.

The black man jumped to his feet, fully intending to attack Gibbs, but as soon as he threw a punch, Gibbs grabbed his arm and delivered one of his own directly into the man's face, sending him to the ground again.

Tony grabbed the collar to Gibbs' jacket and pulled him towards the door. Anger coursed through his entire body. He was used to Gibbs' temper and he was used to the man doing reckless—sometimes stupid--things but this was just too much. Whatever the hell his problem was, Tony was going to find out.

In a million years, he never thought he would ever toss his boss anywhere. That's exactly what he did. As soon as he pushed the door to the bar open, he tossed Gibbs outside. The older man whirled on him, a vein pulsed in his temple and his eyes looked like they were on fire.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked before Gibbs could say anything.

"I could ask you the same question." Gibbs kept his voice low. Either because he didn't want to attract attention, or because he was too mad to shout, Tony couldn't be sure.

They stood practically nose to nose. Gibbs looked up at him with that look that Tony hated. The younger man sighed heavily. "I was doing my job."

"Oh really? Your job now includes hooking up with random guys on an undercover mission?"

"No, my job is to figure out who the fuck wants Keller and Spano dead, and that guy you decked," he pointed back inside of the bar, "recognized my name. I was doing exactly what you told me to do the first damn day that we were here!"

This time, Gibbs did shout. "That was before!"

"Before what?" Tony said just as loudly, only to prove that he could shout too. "Before I fucked you or before you found out I liked it?"

Gibbs didn't say anything. Tony could still see the anger in his eyes, but there was also a hint of regret. He hadn't intended on saying that to Tony. He reacted out of jealousy, and he was ashamed of it.

For some reason, that just made him even angrier. With a bitter chuckle, he turned around towards the door to the bar again. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Gibbs called out after him.

Tony wheeled around and glared daggers at him. "Back inside. To do my damn job." He didn't wait for another comment. He pulled the door open and let his slam shut behind him. Gibbs was left standing in the empty night.

The younger agent headed back to the bar. The black man had disappeared. When Tony looked around, he saw him being cajoled by Samson Grecker in a back booth. Grecker had his arms around the man's shoulders as he dabbed a napkin against his bloodied nose. Tony couldn't help but chuckle. The two looked like they would make the perfect couple.

He headed back for the bar. Griffin was still in the same spot as before. Tony saddled up next to him. "Sorry about that." Griffin barely spared him a glance. "And sorry about that guy, earlier," he waved in the man's general direction, "You should know, I was going to turn him down." _Come on, talk!_

"I don't give a damn what you do in your spare time, Spano." That caught Tony off guard. Griffin seriously sounded furious. Furious enough to kill, maybe? "Why don't we just get this over with already? I'm tired of beating around the bush."

Tony was confused as hell. He had absolutely no idea what the reverend was talking about. But he was undercover, and his alias would know exactly what Griffin meant. He had to play like he did too.

He put a business grin on his face and slapped his thighs in a "let's do this" gesture. Griffin glared at him. He took a sip of his drink—bourbon, if the smell was any indication—and slid something along the bar towards him.

"Don't worry, it's all there." He got up and left.

Tony was stunned speechless. That wasn't how he expected this conversation to go. He also didn't expect to be staring down at a thick envelope full of hundred dollar bills either. But that's exactly what he had. A simple, plain white envelope, full of bills.

"Just what the hell was I involved in?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if Gibbs sounds OC in this chapter. But Tony's so delectible, how could he not be jealous? And just so you guys know, only about one or two more chapters until the next sex scene. So, let me know what you think, and I'll see you on Saturday!**


	14. Chapter 13

**First off, I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I did the best that I could, hopefully, the next chapter is long, but I can't make promises. I feel kind of bad, I made you guys wait so long for such a short chapter. But hopefully, you like it.**

**Ok, I am pathetic, but I just noticed something. I'm watching the NCIS marathon on USA, and I was watching Agent Afloat, I just realized that at the end, Gibbs shakes Tony's hand at the end when it goes to black and white. I honestly didn't know that. I have also decided that I like Kate more than Ziva. I don't know why, but something about Ziva rubs me the wrong way. I don't know. One of those things. I'll get to the story now.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Jethro lay in bed. He was pissed. He was pissed with himself. He couldn't believe that he acted the way he did. He could have blown their covers and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

But when he saw that guy putting his hands on DiNozzo , he let his rage take over. He didn't even realize he had moved until he was standing over the bastard and he was holding himself back before he pounded the crap out of the man.

Damn it, he was jealous. He hated watching Tony flirt, it was driving him crazy. He knew that it was stupid, but he wanted Tony for himself. Despite knowing it could never work, he wanted to make the younger man his.

He would get over it. It would be hard, but he would.

Jethro heard the automatic click before the door opened and Tony strode in. He still looked angry.

"Did you learn anything new?"

Wordlessly, Tony tossed an envelope on the bed by Jethro's feet. When he grabbed it, the first thing he noticed was how thick it was. He opened it and realized why. It was full of money.

"There's five thousand dollars in here." He looked up at Tony after he was done counting. The younger agent just nodded. Jethro started to get angry. "Who the hell gave you an envelope with five thousand dollars in it?"

He could tell that Tony didn't want to answer. But after a while, he caved. "Wilbur Griffin."

Jethro's brow scrunched together in confusion. "Why would Wilbur Griffin give you five thousand dollars?"

Tony shrugged. "He didn't say."

Jethro was about to growl when his phone rang. "What?" He snapped.

"Boss, we got it!" It was McGee. A very excited McGee. "We think we know why Keller and Spano were killed."

Jethro pulled the phone away from his ear. He stared down at it for a while, trying to figure out how to work the speaker thing. Fed up, he tossed it to Tony with a grunt.

Tony pushed one button and McGee boomed through cabin. "Abby cracked Spano's passwords. He had files on his hard drive…" Jethro groaned. He was using computer language again. McGee knew that nobody on the team knew what he was saying, yet he insisted on explaining everything in the most difficult ways.

"McGee!" He shouted.

He could hear the boy huff into the phone. He always got annoyed when he had to dumb down his explanations. "Spano was blackmailing people."

The room was enveloped in silence.

"What?" Jethro finally asked after about five minutes.

"We found picture files on his computer. There has to be at least a dozen men here. They're all in… uh, compromising positions."

Tony rolled his eyes. "They're having sex with other men, McGee, it's not gonna turn you gay to say that." Jethro glared at his Senior Field Agent. He desperately wanted to slap him.

McGee started speaking again. "We were able to match the faces to about ninety percent of the names we gave you this morning." He paused. "Samson Grecker, Carter Felswith, and Joshua Jarvey were the only ones without a file."

Tony chuckled his loud obnoxious "Ha" that he said every time he thought he was right about something. "I knew it."

Jethro glared at him again. "That's good work, McGee." He hung up.

He sat there deep in thought before Tony spoke. "Spano was blackmailing powerful men with photos that could ruin 'em."

Jethro finished. "He told them to meet him here so he could collect."

"He was using Keller so he didn't look so suspicious."

"How was he so sure they'd pay up?" Jethro mused out loud. "Anyone of these guys could easily out him if he threatened them."

Tony shrugged. "Look at the guys he was blackmailing. Guys like Griffin would rather pay then risk the scandal. He purposely chose men he could manipulate. Why he left Grecker alone, Grecker's a big guy who's comfortable with his sexuality." He shrugged and pulled off his shirt. "I wouldn't be surprised if Spano was going to blackmail Keller after this was done."

Jethro tore his eyes away from Tony's body and jerked his head back. "You think Spano was enough of a bastard to blackmail his own lover?"

Tony kicked his shoes off. "Spano would do anything for money." He shrugged. "Hell, he probably wasn't even gay."

Jethro thought about that. There was evidence that Keller was the bottom, but there was nothing on Spano. "He was using Keller to get him here, he acted like he loved him so he could get a payday." The more he spoke the louder he got.

Tony chuckled. "He really got you riled up, huh boss?"

That angered Jethro even more. "I don't like it when my victim turns into my perp." There was more to it, but he didn't want to say it out loud. Keller loved Spano, and Spano just used him. It also made him wonder how similar Tony Spano and Tony DiNozzo really were.

Tony didn't seem all that upset about what Spano was doing. He'd seen the young man get emotional on cases before. He didn't break down and start crying by any means, but he had emotions. But now, knowing what Spano had done, he _chuckled._

"How was he going to blackmail Keller? He outs Keller, Keller could out him right back."

Tony leaned against the TV stand and sighed heavily. "Would it really have made a difference? Keller would still lose everything. And in the end, Spano would have proof of Keller's sexuality. Keller just had his word."

Jethro knew that Tony had a point. If Spano was really gay, they couldn't prove it. Hell, Keller probably paid for this entire trip. If they were discharged, it would barely affect Spano, he would just go on with his blackmailing scheme. But Keller, he would lose everything. He was a Marine, through and through. A Lieutenant Colonel for goodness' sake. And Spano would rip it away from him without shedding a single tear.

"What do you wanna do about Griffin?" Tony asked, successfully pulling Jethro out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Griffin. He paid the money. I don't think he would pay if he was the one who killed us." Jethro gave him a look. Tony rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"You sure he's innocent, DiNozzo?" He was still angry, and he was taking it out on Tony.

But the other man just rolled his eyes again. "What's your gut tell you?"

Jethro silently cursed. Tony knew how he thought way too well. Still, he took a minute to really think about it. He knew right away that there was something fishy about Griffin., but he didn't get the feeling that he was a killer.

Without a word, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Speed dial was one of the only things he knew how to use on his phone.

He picked up after two rings. "Yeah boss."

"McGee, I want you to do something tomorrow."

"What?"

"Bring up one of the files. Wilbur Griffin."

He could practically hear McGee nod. "I will make a copy and drive it down first thing in the morning."

"No," Jethro barked. "No copy, I want the original."

Tony looked at him in shock while McGee was quiet for over a minute. "Um, boss, are, are you sure about that?"

"Wilbur Griffin is no longer a suspect, I'm not going to ruin a man's life for this case, now bring it!" He hung up on the younger man again.

When he looked back at Tony. The man was smiling. "What?" He growled.

He shrugged. "That was very nice of you, boss." He walked over and settled in one of the chairs on the opposite end of the suite. The only way for him to be any further away from Jethro would be to sleep in the bathroom.

Jethro's heart ached again. "Don't get used to it, DiNozzo. Tomorrow we get to walk back to meet McGee again."

He settled under the covers. He could hear the smile in Tony's voice as he spoke. "You always know what to say to get me hot and bothered."

Jethro couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. Maybe he was being a little paranoid before. Tony was a lot of things, but he was nothing like Spano. He would never hurt someone like that. "Go to sleep, DiNozzo."

His response was the man's light snore.

* * *

**So, once again, I will apologize for how short it was, but at the same time, this scene was very crucial to the plot. What do you think? Were you expecting that? Did you like it? And most likely next chapter there will be another sex scene, however, it's not going to be full on sex. Sorry. Oh, and head's up, since I am going out of town on FRIDAY, I'll be able to get an update on Wednesday out (if I'm lucky) but most likely I won't be able to get Saturday. So this week will probably only have one update. I apologize, but hopefully it'll be a good update for you all to enjoy. Peace for now!**

**Bob**


	15. Chapter 14

**First, I would just like to say that I am terribly sorry, but I will not be able to get a chapter out this saturday. In fact, I most likely won't be able to get a chapter out until next Wednesday. However, this chapter is a little bit longer than the last one, and it also has a bit of fun that will hopefully hold you over for the week, lol. **

**For the record, when I said I like Kate better than Ziva, it's not that I don't like Ziva, I do, granted she totally pissed me off in Aaliyah, and let's face it, if the tables had turned, and if it was Ziva with Tony's girlfriend fighting to the death, Ziva would have killed her without any hesitation. And most likely she wouldn't have felt nearly as guilty about it as Tony did. Which is probably one of the reasons I like Kate better. But it doesn't mean I don't like Ziva! I'll shut up now.**

**Oh, and before I forget, a few chapters ago, I got a review talking about how Michael Weatherly doesn't even think he's a good actor (Anyone see the youtube video with him and Mark Harmon, hysterical, but even Mark says that Michael doesn't realize how good an actor he is) they said something about the commentary on Bounce. I don't have NCIS on DVD (Broke college student here) but I was wondering, like, what did he say? **

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

After the two woke up, they got ready and set off for the meet with McGee. This time, they made it over the fence without any problems. The trip was long, but that was to be expected.

Jethro's mind was reeling after last night. At the time, he didn't really think about what Tony said to him, but afterwards, he realized that their conversation was different than usual. It was teasing and flirty. They _flirted_. His relationship with Tony was changing, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't scare the shit out of him. But it also excited him at the same time.

McGee was waiting for them when they got there. The road was empty again. Jethro had to take a moment to admire Millworth's ability to plan. He chose one of the most deserted roads Jethro ever saw in this country.

The Junior Agent didn't look happy about his latest assignment. "Are you sure about this, boss?"

Jethro nodded. He still wasn't sure if the man was innocent—not really, anyways—but his gut said he wasn't a killer. He was a man who always followed his gut. And if he wasn't a murderer, then Jethro saw no reason to destroy everything this man held dear. He knew what it was like to be threatened like that.

When he was still married with Stephanie, an ex lover of his came into the picture, begging for a second chance. Jethro turned him down, told him that he was married. The guy freaked and threatened to tell Stephanie everything. Jethro did the only thing he could think to protect his marriage. Unfortunately, that event with Roger ended up destroying his marriage. Afterwards, he felt so guilty that he completely shut Stephanie out. She left not long after.

With a heavy sigh, McGee handed the disk over. "It's all there. And I erased it from Spano's hard drive. This is the only copy."

Jethro nodded again. He saw a look in McGee's eyes that he did not want to see. It was like, by doing this, Jethro was failing him. He hadn't seen that look on McGee's face in a long time. Probably when he realized that Private Investigator, Monroe Cooper, framed an innocent man for the reward money. After that, McGee put his complete faith in Jethro. But today it was like he was feeling that betrayal all over again.

Jethro and Tony still hadn't said a word. There really were no words to say. Jethro knew in his gut that he was doing the right thing.

He turned and walked away. He knew that Tony was following him. Tony would follow him to Hell if he could, without Jethro asking.

"Everything ok, boss?" Tony asked after about five minutes.

"What?" Even though he knew what he meant, Jethro really didn't want to talk about his feelings with an underling. Particularly Tony.

"You look mad. Why are you mad?"

Jethro whirled around till he was in Tony's face. The man stopped, but he didn't look away from him, despite how angry Jethro looked. "I got a dead Marine, and a dead judge, who was blackmailing closeted men for a big payout, and at least a dozen suspects, but my Senior Field Agent can't manage to get anything out of 'em."

He saw a spark come alive in Tony's eyes. He struck a nerve at that one. "Well why don't you try for once instead of just watching. And I'd also like to point out that I almost had something last night, until you decided to attack the guy." He started smiling, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was that revenge grin. He always added that smile when he said something particularly hurtful after someone pushed his buttons.

Jethro stepped into Tony's personal space. "And Grecker?"

"Grecker's innocent."

"Which we know now, but we didn't when you questioned him."

"My gut told me he was innocent."

"Your gut also told you that Renny Grant was guilty." If Tony was going to cut, then Jethro was going to cut back.

The look the younger man gave him was painful. It was a mix of shock, hurt, and anger. Tony was usually pretty good at hiding his feelings, but his eyes—especially with Jethro—usually gave him away. Like now.

"You act like you've never been wrong, boss. Or do we just not count the Paulson, Mickey mix-up?" And just like that, Tony ripped all of Jethro's guilt apart and just pissed him off.

He sneered and walked away. This conversation was done.

Apparently, though, Tony didn't think so. "What, you can bring up how I screwed up, but I can't do the same thing?" His voice was urging for a fight. It was more belligerent than Jethro ever heard before.

Jethro wheeled around on him again. "What makes you think that you can say anything you want to me while we're here?"

"Why did you sleep with me?"

Jethro's heart jumped. "What?"

"Why did you sleep with me? I thought you wanted it as much as I did, but you've treated me like crap ever since. If you didn't want it why didn't you stop me?" Jethro noted that through that entire speech, Tony never once mentioned how he fucked his boss. People always seem to think that being on bottom means that your less of a man, but Tony didn't think like that. They were equals. He also noted the hint of guilt in his voice.

_Because I didn't want you to stop._ "We're done." He turned around and started walking again. He hated himself. He had wanted to sleep with Tony. In fact, he couldn't remember ever wanting anything or anyone as much as he wanted the man next to him. He imagined what sex would be like with him since they first met. And it was so much better than that. Actually, it was amazing. Tony knew exactly how to touch him, and just like in the field, they knew how to work together. There was no awkwardness as they found their rhythm. The way that Tony kissed him, touched him, held him, Jethro felt like he was the only man in the world.

But he had to stop thinking about it. He was here for a job, not a hook up.

They came to the fence yet again. He hated the fence, he was getting way too old for this. With a grunt, he grabbed the metal rings and pulled himself up. Tony was right next to him the entire time. Despite how angry he was with the young man, he was always amazed at everything Tony could do.

Jethro flipped over the top and hopped down only seconds later. His and Tony's feet hit the ground at the exact same time.

Two men came from around a tree, attached by the lips. Jethro froze. Considering the way they were going at it, it didn't seem like they saw anything, but Jethro didn't want to take any chances.

Tony smacked him in the chest to get his attention. Jethro swiveled around. The security guard from two days ago was walking towards them. "What are the odds of that?" Tony asked.

This really wasn't good. They couldn't get away with the same excuse this time.

Then suddenly, Tony grabbed him and pulled him closer till their bodies crushed together. Jethro groaned in annoyance, he was really getting sick of this. He got hard more often in the last two days than he did in the last year.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed.

"Make it look good," was all Tony said.

Jethro was about to ask what the hell that was supposed to mean when Tony closed the distance between them and covered Jethro's mouth with his own.

He stopped thinking at that point. He grabbed his neck and pulled him in even closer. They're tongues fought together, each trying to claim the other man. Last time, Tony won hands down, but this time Jethro was going to be victorious.

He pulled Tony closer just to slam him against the fence again. The younger man groaned. His eyes clenched tight, his head was thrown back. He physically looked like the only thing he was aware of was Jethro in front of him, and their lips that were glued together. Jethro pulled his mouth away, but his hands grabbed and touched Tony over his clothes. Tony's pupil's exploded. His eyes were slitted and his mouth was partly open. He was perfect.

Jethro decided he didn't care who watched him this time. The cabin was too far away, he couldn't wait that long. He needed to claim Tony. Make him his. Only his.

He reached between them and cupped Tony's crotch. He moaned, his head falling back on the fence. Jethro's thumb rubbed over the seam as the rest of his palm would squeeze and release at different intervals.

His other hand worked at undoing Tony's belt. He laid a small kiss on Tony's neck under his Adam's apple before he dropped to his knees. When he pushed Tony's pants down, his cock sprang up and almost slapped him in the face.

He wrapped his fingers around it and just stared at it for a while. Every time he saw Tony's manhood he was mesmerized. He never wanted to let it go. He also wanted to taste it. See if it tasted as perfect as it looked.

Jethro slid his lips around the head. Tony's pre come slipped onto his tongue. It was a bit salty, but it was more sweet, like raspberries and blackberries. The skin was tight and smooth along the head.

Perfect.

Much to his displeasure, he pulled his hand away from Tony's shaft and squeezed his buttocks. He opened his throat to get more of Tony in his mouth.

Tony's hands gripped his hair, pulling it. Jethro bobbed his head over the cock, pulling off, sometimes all the way, then plunging back till his nose hit the base where the dick met pelvis. Tony moaned. "Fuck," He drew the word out. His free hand gripped the fence.

Jethro's hands massaged Tony's ass. Ziva was lying, it wasn't all that hairy, but it was a five, maybe even a six.

His tongue flicked the slit before diving down again. He felt the twitch and Tony's balls tighten against his chin. He was close.

"Pull away." Tony gasped out. "Gibbs, pull away."

Jethro moaned around Tony's cock. He loved hearing Tony say his name like that; breathy and so full of lust.

He didn't pull away. Actually, he slid his finger inside of Tony all the way to the knuckle, and slid his other fingers down Tony's crack.

The younger man groaned and gasped. Jethro felt Tony shoot into the back of his throat, over and over again. His mouth kept working, sucking, pulling at Tony's cock through every burst of his orgasm. His hands worked Tony's ass, pushing and stretching him and squeezing. Tony jerked his hips forward to push more of his dick into Jethro's mouth, which Jethro eagerly took.

He finally pulled away when he swallowed every last drop. He licked at Tony's softening cock to make sure it was completely clean—and because he wasn't ready to let it go just yet. Tony was slumped against the fence. He looked like he could barely move. Jethro smiled.

He tucked Tony back in and grabbed the fence for support as he rose to his feet. His body slid along Tony's, scraping their clothes together. When he was fully standing, he and Tony stood nose to nose, their bodies were pressed together, leaving barely an inch between them. He could see the individual drops of sweat on Tony's face. He got the sudden urge to lick them off.

"Hey boss, anybody ever tell you you give amazing blow jobs?"

Jethro smiled again. He knew it was probably the dumbest thing he could do, but he decided that he no longer cared. He fell forward and planted his lips on Tony's. He grasped the younger man to keep him upright. Tony could barely move. For once, he let Jethro take control.

Tony pulled away after a moment. He looked guilty. "I have a confession."

"What?" Jethro wouldn't stop touching him. He couldn't help it, but the man had such touchable skin.

"The guard, and the other couple left about five minutes ago."

Jethro nodded. "I know."

That clearly confused the younger man. "How did you—"

Jethro cut him off. "You called me Gibbs. I knew you wouldn't jeopardize the op like that unless everyone was gone." He kissed him again. "Regardless of how close you were to coming."

Tony smiled. "You're feeling better today."

Jethro didn't respond to that. With a small grin on his face, he leaned forward and kissed those lips again. Just like every other aspect of Tony's body, his lips were perfect. Soft, but not feminine. His tongue was warm and slightly gritty.

He was in love with Tony DiNozzo. And he didn't give a fuck about the consequences anymore.

They heard a twig snap.

Jethro whirled around. Only moments ago, they were completely alone. Now they had an audience. Trent, Millworth's assistant, was standing there staring at them in complete shock. None of them moved for at least a minute. They stared each other down. Jethro heard the beating of his own heart, waiting for Trent to make a move.

The receptionist darted away back to the resort.

"Ah hell," Jethro shouted as he took off after him.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Will Gibbs and Tony be able to make their relationship work? How much did Trent hear of their tryst? Will our younger readers understand this nineteen seventies reference? **

**Come back next week to find out!**

**Bob**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But I am officially back from D.C. And it was amazing! Seriously, it was fantastic and beautiful. I saw the Vietnam memorial. I just can't get over how something oddly simple (especially compared to all of the other monuments) could hold so much power. I mean there is no way a person with even basic human emotion wouldn't be moved by that memorial. And it's literally a slab of marble with names carved into it. But I had tears in my eyes as I walked passed it.**

**On another note, I was watching Cover Story the other day, and I just noticed that the receptionist dude checked Tony up and down before he left the room! I mean, the big bright smile he gave them later makes so much more sense now! He was scamming on the DiNozzo! I don't know, I guess it's one of those things where you don't really notice it (at least I don't) for the first eighteen times you watch it and then, BAM! There it is.**

**Last note before the end, this chapter turned out much longer than I expected. Which is why I'm so late getting it out. Sorry about that. But I hope you like it! And now, onwards!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Tony and Gibbs dashed after Trent. Tony could still taste the kiss. It was a mixture of the taste of Gibbs and himself. Normally it disgusted him to taste himself on a lover's tongue, but he actually liked it this time. He liked that he was mingled with Gibbs.

Trent rounded a tree. Gibbs followed behind him while Tony circled around to cut him off. Trent saw him coming and tried to turn around. He was met by a rather pissed off Marine.

Tony figured he would give up, and all would be over. Except he didn't. Trent wheeled around and punched Tony square in the jaw. The agent stumbled. The guy had one hell of a right hook.

He spun around on Gibbs. Tony knew from firsthand experience that Gibbs was an incredible fighter, he was a Marine for goodness' sake, but Trent wasn't too shabby either.

The bastard was Military.

Tony snuck up behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck. He struggled for a while, but after a few moments of Tony squeezing his windpipe he stopped. Gibbs stepped into his personal space. For a second, Tony thought that Gibbs was going to punch him again.

"Who the hell are you people?" Trent gasped out. Only then did Tony realize how tight he was squeezing. He didn't let up.

"I could ask you the same question." Gibbs kept his voice level and calm. Tony couldn't help the grin that formed. Gibbs was going to interrogate this guy out in the middle of the woods with Tony choking him. Nice

"He called you Gibbs. What the hell was that about?"

"You a soldier? Marine?"

Trent spit at Gibbs. Tony squeezed even tighter. He coughed and gasped and tried to pull Tony off of him, but to no avail. "National Guard." It couldn't even be categorized as speaking, or even breathing. Tony was hard pressed to describe the sound. The lead agent eyed him, a clear indicator that Tony was squeezing too tight. With a heavy sigh, Tony loosened up, but not too much. Just enough so the guy didn't pass out on them.

Gibbs smiled. "You didn't by any chance have sniper training, did you?" Trent coughed and gurgled, but didn't respond. Tony took that to mean 'yes.'

"Who the hell are you people?" He asked again after another minute. This time his voice was almost back to normal.

"NCIS," said Gibbs. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs. And you're under arrest."

Trent struggled even harder against Tony. "You kidding me? For what?"

Tony finally released him and slammed him into the tree. He really wished he had his gun on him. If Trent really wanted to he could kill Tony with his bare hands. "For starters," he said with as much cockiness as he could muster, "how about assaulting two federal agents and finish off with murder."

The color disappeared from the receptionist's face. "Murder? I didn't kill anybody!" He tried to push Tony away, but the agent kept a hand on his chest and glared daggers at him. Trent's eyes lowered to slits as he sneered. "Is it standard procedure to blow your partner during a case?"

Tony spoke before he had the chance to think. "Undercover, had to make sure you all believed we belonged here."

"The real Keller and Spano were murdered." Gibbs stepped closer to Tony and Trent. His voice was pure malice. "On their way here. Sniper rifle, full metal jacket. And I'm bettin' you know how to work one of those."

Tony studied the man, pegging his reaction. He looked genuinely startled at everything he was being told. "What could I possibly gain from killing a fucking Marine and a judge?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Spano was using this resort to scam men out of thousands. If word got out, this place'll burn to the ground." Gibbs was on a role now. "You'd be out of a job, forced to make your way out in the world that turned it's back on you in the first place. So, you save the place, save your job and make your boss happy at the same time. Two birds, one bullet."

"I couldn't give a fuck about Millworth or this place. I want this shithole to burn to the ground. And if I knew that Spano was screwing these guys out of their money, I'd help him! I would never kill a Marine. I served with Marines."

Gibbs eyes turned to slits as he thought about that. "You got a lot of contempt for this place, don't ya?"

"Figure a military closet case, you'd be all stoked, have a place where you can be yourself." Trent tried to spit at Tony this time.

"Fuck you, I'm not a faggot."

Tony chuckled. "You're not? So, that wasn't you I heard sucking off Millworth the other day? Sounded like you."

Trent knocked his arm away to attack him again. Gibbs grabbed him around the waist and pinned his arms down. The man struggled for a while, but Gibbs had a freakishly strong grip… as Tony recently learned.

Finally, he settled down and Gibbs let go. Trent wouldn't meet their eyes, but Tony saw guilt and disgust on his face. "If you're not gay then why are you here?"

He sighed heavily. "I didn't have anywhere else to go. I was discharged from the National Guard."

"Medically?" Asked Gibbs. Although, from the tone of his voice, he didn't really believe that.

"Dishonorably." He sighed again. "When I was in college, I did a video."

Tony's eyes widened as he started to get the picture. "Broke straight guy, by any chance?" He knew a few guys at his frat who went that route for a few extra bucks. Tony stuck with donating sperm. Trent visibly wilted. "The Guard found out, I take it."

"I was broke, but I'm not gay. But it didn't matter. I disgraced the entire freaking Guard just to make two hundred bucks. You try getting a job with a dishonorable discharge, and then explaining why. Nobody would take me seriously." He started to really get upset again. "And then I met Millworth."

Tony and Gibbs listened as Trent told his story. It was gut wrenching. He basically became a sex slave to Millworth in exchange for a job. His girlfriend didn't even know he was in the National Guard because he was afraid to tell her why he was discharged. He was the kind of guy who thought about killing himself every day, but he was too much of a coward to go through with it.

"Worst mistake I ever made."

He was silent for a few more minutes. He obviously didn't want to share his entire life story with two complete strangers, but Tony could tell he needed to talk with somebody. That was why he started seeing a therapist. There were some things you just needed to get off your chest before you exploded.

"You two ever serve?"

Gibbs nodded. "Marines."

Trent nodded. "If the murders were connected to the Farm, would it be shut down?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Gibbs finished for him, "But we can help you, if you help us. We can't reverse your discharge, but we can get you outta here."

"You can do that?" For some reason, he turned to Tony when he asked. His face was wide open like a little child. Tony couldn't imagine what this man went through. Every day, doing something he hated, that disgusted him. Tony loved his job, he loved the people he worked with. He was falling in love with Gibbs, but that was something completely unrelated.

"It won't be glamorous, but you won't have to spend time on your knees anymore." He added a reassuring smile.

Trent huffed. He obviously couldn't believe that they were telling him the truth. "Why should I believe you? You're just as bad as they are!"

"Because we're all you got." Tony stepped closer into his personal space. He sighed heavily. "You don't think we don't know what it's like to do something you hate for your job? We do." He left it vague so Trent could think whatever he wanted. But Tony had a few specific images in his head. He didn't want to shoot Jeffrey White, he sure as hell didn't want to go to Tel Aviv to meet with Ziva's father, and a day will never come when he didn't regret what happened with Jeanne. "We need your help. And you need ours. What do you say?"

Trent breathed heavily. He was quiet for a few minutes as he thought it all over. "I won't say anything. As far as anyone's concerned, I saw and heard nothing."

"Well that's definitely helpful," Tony started. "But we need more. What were you even doing out here?"

Trent turned a little sheepish before he answered. "Somebody asked me to check up on you two after your little indiscretion at the bar."

Tony blushed again. In hindsight it probably wasn't the smartest move he could make, grinding up on his boss in a crowded bar. Not that he regretted it or anything.

"Who was it?" Gibbs asked.

Trent sighed. "Bernie, he's one of our security guards."

*~*

Tim finally made it back to the Navy Yard hours later. He hated this case. He hated what Gibbs just made him do. He knew that Gibbs wasn't perfect, but he asked Tim to do something that could have jeopardized their case.

Why did Wilbur Griffin deserve special treatment? The man was a hypocrite who cheated on his wife and lied to the public. He preached that homosexuals were impure servants of the devil, and infidelity was a sin against God. Tim saw the pictures of Griffin. He had engaged in a few orgies with other men. He didn't deserve sympathy.

Gibbs informed Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman about Corporal Ernie Yost's wife's involvement with Corporal Kean, the victim. But Wilbur Griffin got a free pass.

Some part of Tim thought it was because Gibbs could relate better with Griffin.

He strode into the building and immediately went down to Abby's lab. As always, the music filled the room. Tim heard what sounded like saws being played with a violin bow by a tone deaf three year old. There was nothing appealing about Abby's music, there was no melody, or even just simple fluidity. But for some strange reason, Abby loved it.

The second thing he man noticed was the absence of Abby. He looked around but he couldn't find her anywhere. "Abby?" He called. He checked her office; nothing. Where the hell was she?

"You looking for me McGee?"

Tim wheeled around at the sound of Abby's voice. She stood before him in her usual short skirt, high stocking ensemble. "Where were you?"

"Bathroom." She moved back to her computer. "I drink a lot of _Caf Pow!_ McGee. One of the side effects is a very full bladder."

Tim shook his head. "Did you find anything?"

"McGee, are you doubting my awesomeness?" She made her way to her computer and started typing. "I've been working on finding the sniper's nest. From what I can tell so far, this guy was good. And I mean like really good. Like, good as Gibbs good. Not that I'm doubting the bossman's awesomeness, but if he wasn't a cold blooded killer, our guy would totally deserve a golf clap."

"Abby!" Tim yelled, finally fed up. "Why is our guy awesome?"

She turned to him, a strange look on her face. "The shot came from a mile away. The spots he could have been perched were minimal. He had to be one hell of a sniper to hit Lieutenant Colonel Keller and Judge Spano, McGoo."

Tim looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. Abby's eyes widened even further as a pout crossed her lips. "Well, Tony's not here, and somebody had to do it, McGee! I just decided that it had to be me."

Tim shook his head. "Why does everyone have to take on Tony's role when he's not here?"

"Because it's Tony!" Tim still didn't understand Abby. She glared. "Gibbs would understand."

That caused Tim to shiver. He was still trying to be open and accepting, but he still had a hard time believing that Tony and Gibbs were in love. He worked with these people for years and he never saw anything.

"How are they?" Abby asked, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts.

It took him a second to figure out who she was talking about. "Oh, um, I don't know, they didn't say anything."

"Well did they look happy? Did they look satisfied?" She said that with an evil grin.

"Abby!" That was something Tim did not want to think about.

"I bet they've had sex while they were there." Abby kept going, despite his feelings. "I mean, they're at a gay sex resort, surrounded by hot men getting down and dirty. I think they definitely acted on their feelings. I mean, how could they not?" She swiveled around with a beaming smile on her face. "Who do you think is the pitcher?"

Tim shut his eyes tight. That was _definitely _not an image he wanted in his head. Fortunately, Abby answered her own question before he could speak. "I think Gibbs pitches. I mean, it makes sense. He is a Marine. Marines never catch. And Tony follows him around like a puppy dog."

"Abby, I really don't think we should be talking about this."

Abby pouted again. "But McGee! It's Gibbs and Tony! And they finally acted on their feelings."

"That may be, but we don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry Abby, but I don't want to hear about Tony and Gibbs having sex."

"DiNozzo and Gibbs are having sex?"

Tim paled. He slowly turned to see Vance and Ziva standing in the doorway of Abby's lab. Both wore matching surprised looks. Tim swallowed. "No."

Ziva pointed as her eyes glazed over in thought. "But you just said—"

"We're speculating, based on the case." Tim interrupted.

Vance didn't look convinced. Neither did Ziva, but he really didn't care. She was scary, sure, but she couldn't fire him.

"Agent McGee." Vance waved him forward. "Come with me."

It was like walking the green mile on his way to his own execution. His heart beat a mile a minute. He had no idea what Vance wanted with him, and he was too terrified to even think.

How pathetic was he? He managed just fine the last time, and he inadvertently outted the Director. What could possibly be worse than that?

They stepped onto the elevator. The very small elevator. Wasn't the director some crazy special ops guy way back when? How easily could he kill Tim in his cramped space?

He flicked the emergency stop, the lift slowed to a stop and the lights dimmed. This wasn't good.

"What exactly is going on with Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, Agent McGee?"

Tim stuttered a few moments before he actually spoke. "They're on an undercover assignment to Millworth Farms. We discussed this yesterday."

"Do you know if your coworkers are engaging in a romantic relationship with each other?" Vance whirled around and shot him his hardest look.

Tim finally got his courage back up. "No sir. I just know they're doing their jobs."

Vance snorted. "Selling the cover of two closeted gay men at a sex resort."

_A sex resort that you visited yourself director_, Tim thought, but didn't say. That was just asking for trouble. "I'm sure Tony and Gibbs are being completely professional." It didn't look like Vance was believing him. "Sir, with all due respect, I know that you don't like Tony very much, but he's a great agent. Hell, he's better than most people in this agency. And we both know that Gibbs is the best agent you got. Whatever they're doing, I'm sure the assignment is their first priority."

"You think Gibbs never screwed up? You think that he never hindered an investigation."

Tim immediately thought back to this morning. "Sir, everything that Gibbs does is for the people that he serves, and unfortunately, that doesn't just include you." He sighed heavily. "He always does what he believes to be the right thing."

"And DiNozzo? Does he always do the right thing? Did he think it was the right thing when he killed a Mossad officer?"

"The guy killed an American and attacked Tony, didn't he?"

Vance glared hard. Tim knew that Vance always liked him, but he wasn't sure how strong that feeling was at this point. A part of him wondered if the director was only acting like this because of what he told him yesterday. Maybe he was testing to see if Tim would throw that in his face if he pushed him far enough. Or maybe he was ensuring that he would keep his word and stay quiet.

Or maybe he was just getting slack from the FBI and the Secretary of the Navy so now he was taking it on the Senior Agent in the office. "Tell Gibbs he had forty-eight hours, and then I'm taking over the investigation."

"But sir, you can't—"

"It's my agency, McGee. I can do whatever the hell I please." He flicked the switch again. The doors opened only seconds later. Vance strode out and headed for the stairs. They were back in the basement at Abby's lab.

Tim slouched against the elevator wall. Things were getting worse with every minute that passed.

He really hated this case.

* * *

**Well, yet again, tell me what you think. Do you like where things are going? And just so you all know, it will probably be a while before they have sex again. But the story probably isn't going to take much longer. We're more than halfway through! Hurrah! Please, read, enjoy, maybe leave a review to make me all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I would like to start off by saying I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I'd give you excuses, but I don't like excuses and I should have found a way to get this out sooner. So again, I apologize and hopefully I can get the next chapter out much sooner. I hope you like this one. **

**Now I have to ask, if Gibbs had to end up with a woman on the show, would you prefer Special Agent Abby from CGIS, Holly Snow or M. Allison Hart? It's weird, but I think I like the whore the best out of all of them, at least for Gibbs. CGIS chick is too much like Gibbs, she'd be better off with Tony. Although I still think that Gibbs and Tony should end up together. **

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_Knock Knock Knock._

Tony only had to wait a few minutes before Wilbur Griffin opened the door. He looked worn out, the bags under his eyes were even more pronounced. Waves of guilt crashed through Tony. Even though he wasn't the one who had done this, he still felt responsible.

"What?"

Tony handed him the drive. Griffin eyed it wearily. "Everything's on there. And it's the only copy." Then Tony handed him something else.

Griffin inspected it carefully before taking it in his hands. When he opened it his jaw dropped. Tony couldn't blame him.

It was the envelope full of money.

He just about cried when Gibbs told him to get rid of the money. He was half tempted to take a few hundred, but Gibbs knew—somehow—and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Why are you giving me this?"

That was a good question. Technically, that money was evidence in a murder investigation. "Let's just say I had a change of heart."

He started to walk away when Griffin stopped him. "Is it because of Nick?"

Tony smiled. "Partly." Which was true. His murder was definitely a factor. But when he heard the name _Nick_, he automatically thought of Gibbs.

He moved away from the cabin to rejoin Gibbs a few feet away. He still had that damn smile on his face. Gibbs—as per usual--was scowling. Tony rolled his eyes. He was chipper in the woods, but ever since they parted ways with Trent he's been in a bad mood. Tony never could keep up with Gibbs' moods.

"So what now, you wanna question Bernie?" He smacked his hands together and bounced up and down excitedly. "Get this show on the road, maybe get outta here?" He really hoped they could go home soon. Last night he slept in a chair. He missed his bed.

Although he'd also settle with Gibbs' bed.

"You get to talk to Bernie."

Tony's smile fell. "Just me?"

"Uh-huh." Gibbs turned and started walking away. "Maybe you can get more outta him than you got out of Grecker."

Now the young man was floored. Gibbs seriously was the kind of guy who changed his mind more than a woman changed outfits. An hour ago he couldn't keep his hands off Tony, and now he couldn't get further away.

Was he that regretful, or when the boner went down did he start thinking clearly again?

Like a St. Bernard, Tony followed Gibbs back to the main building. Trent informed them that off shift, security guards hung out in a small lounge on the second floor. The second floor was restricted to personnel only, but they had an agreement that Trent would answer nature's call in twenty minutes so they could sneak past.

Sure enough, when they got there, Trent was nowhere to be seen. Gibbs looked around the room before they moved to the stairs to make sure that there was no one around. Slowly they crept across the room. The stairs weren't hidden by a door, but they were carpeted. No sound was made as their feet hit the floor.

Gibbs led and Tony followed. The younger man couldn't help but watch as Gibbs moved through the building. He always moved with grace and efficiency that left Tony in awe. He was always amazed that Gibbs never seemed to lose his step.

He was also sexy as hell.

Tony mentally 'Gibbs slapped' himself. He had to get his mind out of the bedroom. He had a job to do.

They made it to the top of the stairs before they had any problems. They heard the muffled sounds of somebody down the hall. Tony huffed. Nothing on this case could be easy.

Gibbs grabbed the front of his sweatshirt and pulled him to the nearest bathroom. They darted into one of the stalls and jumped onto the toilet. It was small, they had to crouch. Tony clung to Gibbs as tightly as he could. He wasn't copping a feel… well, he wasn't intentionally… no matter how he finished that thought it'd be a lie. He was copping a feel.

The door opened, pulling Tony's thoughts off the feel of Gibbs' chest under his fingertips.

"How do you not see it?" One man asked. He had a voice that sounded really familiar, but the number of people that Tony spoke to in the last few days, he couldn't keep them all straight.

"Look," said his companions. His voice was much higher, and held more of an air of femininity. "I don't waste my time watching these guys like I'm Norman Bates."

Tony smiled at the movie reference.

The first guy scoffed. "That made no sense. And you were the one who set up hidden cameras in different cabins to, what, not watch?"

Tony tensed. He felt Gibbs react, and at this point he wasn't sure he'd hold the guy back if he decided to kill these two.

He heard the smile in the second man's voice. "I like to watch them fucking. Like your Spano and Keller." He moaned. Tony leaned towards the door, hoping to get a good look at the two.

"Yeah, see that's my point! When I saw those two at the fence, they were awkward, like they really didn't want to be touching, but then that very night, they're fucking like there's no tomorrow."

"Bernie, no offence but if I had your ugly mug staring at me while I'm trying to have sex, I'd feel a little awkward too."

Tony smiled. The two men were at the urinals, but he got a clear shot at the first man. So their security guard was Bernie. Wasn't really a surprise, but he liked having it known.

"So they don't rub you the wrong way?"

"Bernie." Tony heard a zipper and a flush. "That man could rub me any way he wants."

"Which one?" Sink.

"Spano, definitely Spano." The second man moaned again. "I'd let that man do anything he wanted to me."

"What about cuffing you to the bed and burning your dick with a cigarette butt?"

Tony cringed as pain shot through his own groin. Then he heard the man chuckle. "So long as he was fucking me at the time, then hell yeah. Shit, I'd light the fucking cigarette for him."

Gibbs grip on his arm squeezed tighter before Bernie responded. "You are one sick and twisted man." They heard the door open and close. It was only then that Tony released his breath. He didn't even know he was holding it.

"That was incredibly creepy." He whispered as he stepped off the toilet. Gibbs followed suit. "But now we know who Bernie is."

"Kinda already figured, DiNozzo." Gibbs opened the door and walked out. He leaned against the sink.

"So, we gonna interrogate him or what?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No." He pushed off the sink and crowded Tony's personal space again. He smelled like wilderness. Tony almost groaned. He never would have thought that _that _was sexy before this trip. "You're gonna talk to him. But under no circumstances are you gonna blow your cover."

"Well how am I supposed to interrogate him if I can't interrogate him?"

Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head. Tony felt that it was completely unnecessary. "You're an undercover agent. Improvise." With that, Gibbs took his leave.

Tony groaned. He hated this case. He especially hated how Gibbs kept acting like he was PMSing. It wasn't normal. At least not for Gibbs. Usually when he was angry, he stayed angry, he didn't flip flop between angry, nonchalant and happy go lucky.

He followed behind Gibbs out into the hallway. They found the right door. Tony put his ear to it. The sounds were muffled, but he could make out two distinctive voices. He turned back to Gibbs. "The other guy seems to like me, maybe I should be the distraction and you should—" He never got to finish.

Gibbs slammed the butt of his knife into the closest window. The crash was loud as the glass shattered. Tony turned away to cover his face. When he turned back around he was seething. "What the hell was that?"

"I'd hide if I were you." Gibbs disappeared back into the bathroom. Tony cursed before he hid behind the corner. The door to the lounge opened and closed. Tony peaked around the corner. It was the companion. Bernie stayed in the lounge.

Once the companion had disappeared, Tony crept down the hall and walked into the lounge. The place wasn't all that impressive. A few chairs, a decent sized TV, but the one in his room was better. The walls were painted a deep red with white trim. Bernie sat in front of the TV with his back to the door. His feet were up and a beer was in his hand.

"So what did these fags do now, Kurt?"

Tony grabbed an ottoman and sat directly on the side of Bernie's chair with a big smile on his face. "Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Bernie jumped and tried to run away. Tony grabbed his shirt and slammed him back into the chair. His smile turned deadly.

"You're not supposed to be here, Spano."

"And you and your little buddy aren't supposed to film us fucking either." Bernie paled. "Yeah, I know all about your little peep shows. But don't worry, I'm not here about that."

"Then why are you here? Come to fuck me like you fucked your Marine buddy?"

Tony pulled Bernie's collar a little, Bernie coughed. "I wanna know why you hired a man to follow me around."

Bernie paled again, and again he tried to run. Tony gripped his throat with his other hand and squeezed. Bernie gasped. "How'd you know about that?"

"My companion's a Marine, you don't think he could get info out of a receptionist?" Tony scoffed. "Now answer my question. Why did you hire Trent to follow me?"

Bernie gasped. "You can't do this. This is assault."

"Then press charges!" Bernie's eyes darted around the room. "Of course if you do, your wife will probably find out what you do for a living. Tell me, how many of the guests have you hooked up with. In a trial, I guarantee that will come out."

"You'll have to come out too."

"I don't have a wife and kids." Of course, Tony had no idea if Bernie actually had any kids, but the wedding ring was a dead giveaway on the married thing. "So, why don't we just avoid that whole mess? Why did you hire Trent to follow me?"

Bernie sneered for several moments before he finally answered. He pretty much repeated everything he said to Kurt. How he thought there was something off about them and asked Trent to look into it.

Tony waited after he was done. "Is that it?"

Bernie's eyes shifted down and to the left. "That's it."

Tony smiled. "That was a miserable and pathetic lie. Now, why don't you try again? What else is there?"

Bernie sighed dramatically. "Somebody asked me to tail you."

Tony scowled. "Who?"

"Tobias Filliman."

"Never met him."

"Well the guy's been watching you. Ever since the two of you got here, but he didn't come to me until after you hooked up at the bar. Said he wanted to know everything about you two."

"Like what?"

"How serious you were. If you wanted anyone else. He seemed more interested in your boyfriend than you, though."

He chose to ignore the boyfriend comment. "You're saying that he's stalking Nick?" Bernie nodded. "And you helped him."

"He paid me." He sounded offended, like Tony insulted him by thinking he'd consort with a stalker without a monetary gain.

Tony thought that actually made him a worse kind of person. "So what did you tell him?"

"What I saw. You two are inseparable, but you fight a lot. You've only fucked once since you've been here." Tony squeezed his throat tighter, Bernie gagged, "but it was more intense than anything I'd seen. And last night you slept in a chair."

Tony was furious. This man completely invaded his privacy for a couple of bucks. And even worse, Tony didn't think he was a killer. He knew something was fishy but Tony's gut didn't think he would stoop to murder. Which meant he didn't have a lot to bust him on.

Still, Tony's gut had been wrong before, as Gibbs so kindly pointed out earlier today. But he couldn't break his cover and treat him like a perpetrator. So how would a blackmailing Navy Judge handle this?

Tony pulled out his knife and held the blade to Bernie's throat. "If I find out you're following me, watching me fuck my boyfriend or anything else, I will come back and you will be sorry."

He thought he handled that very well. He was threatening, but he didn't actually utter a threat. He was impressed with himself.

He pocketed his knife again, then stood up to leave. He hesitated at the door to make sure _Kurt_ wasn't around. The coast was clear, so Tony strode out and went into the bathroom where he saw Gibbs go.

"Yeah," said Gibbs into his cell phone. He wasn't in the stall this time, he was standing in front of the row of sinks. He didn't look happy. "Thanks McGee." He hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"The director decided we got forty-eight hours before he takes over the case."

Tony's jaw dropped. "He can't do that. He's a paper pusher, not a field agent."

"I know that DiNozzo." Gibbs said exasperatedly. "But I can't exactly talk him out of it from here. Now we gotta find our killer in the next forty-eight hours."

Tony slumped back against the wall. "So what do we do?"

"We keep checking people out, follow leads. What did Bernie tell you?"

"He got paid to follow us by your stalker." Gibbs' brow crinkled in confusion. Tony relayed his conversation with the security guard.

Gibbs nodded. "Call McGee—"

Tony finished, "Have him get a list of all members of the staff and guests that have sniper training." He pulled out his phone to start dialing.

"And have Abby—" Again Tony cut him off.

"Find the sniper's nest so we can narrow things down." He looked up expectantly at Gibbs. "Anything else? Want me to tell Ziva to do something?"

Gibbs invaded his personal space again. He was all business, all seriousness, again. Tony's breath hitched. A part of him hoped that Gibbs didn't notice him act like a girl with a crush, but another--much stronger--part of him wanted to finish what happened by the fence that afternoon.

But if Gibbs did notice anything, he didn't act like it. "Go back to the cabin and get some rest." He moved around Tony and headed to the door.

"Where are you gonna be?"

"Getting coffee." Gibbs left.

And Tony was livid. He hated when Gibbs disappeared on him, it usually didn't end well. Tony hit the send button and put the phone to his ear. McGee picked up on the third ring.

"McGee its Tony. Hope you're not planning on getting any sleep tonight."

"Yeah, I'm out getting coffee and Caf-Pow for me and Abby as we speak."

"Good, I don't suppose you need me to tell you what we need."

"Nah, I already figured. Hey, listen, I have to ask, or Abby's gonna kill me."

Tony rolled his eyes. He knew what this was going to be about. Damn it, he knew that McGee was gonna find out about the gay thing eventually. He just hoped he'd be kind enough to not mention it. "What?"

"Have you and Gibbs had sex yet?"

Tony stumbled on his own two feet. Did McGee know? Had he somehow figured it out? No, he couldn't have. McGee was smart, but he wasn't a mind reader. He was just messing with him. That was the only explanation. Well, two can play that game. "Yeah, actually. It was pretty hot, too. Did you wanna watch?"

"Goodbye Tony." Tony could literally hear the eye roll in McGee's voice.

"Talk to you later, McPerv."

* * *

**Once again, I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to get this out. I really did try guys, but I have no intention of just abandoning this fic. Although, I will admit the thought crossed my mind, I wouldn't do that to you. And I know (mostly) how I want this to end. Yeah, I'm not like McGee, the first thing I come up with for a story is the ending and work to that point. I need to know who the killer is, what the climax is and the resolution before I ever even write the first word. So, since I know the ending, I have to get to it.**

**Although there are a few minor points I have to work out. I'll just ask you guys. There is a guaranteed third sex scene coming, either next chapter, or the chapter after that. My question, should there be a fourth? Now I'll keep this question going for the next couple of chapters. But should there be another scene, or will that be overkill? Your call.**

**Bob**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok, I would apologize for getting this chapter out late, but last time I get yelled at about apologies being a sign of weakness. Although this time I did have a legitimate excuse, school, work, and my own patheticness. This Monday, while I was at my Krav Maga class, I got a concussion. Doing a sit up. Yeah, you heard that right, there was a guy behind me, we went down at the same time, and our heads bashed together. I have never met anybody who got a concussion from a sit up, and my brother, father and my BOSS have been mocking me nonstop ever since. Friday, my brother went so far as to call me "headless joe." And to top it off, my little cat is in heat again, she won't stop cooing and meowing, and in response my fat cat keeps growling and meowing. One of these days Angel is just going to sit on Spike until she suffocates. She'll do it too, she's evil!**

**On an NCIS related note... I would like to know which is everyone's favorite Tibbs moment. See I probably have about three, the end of Left for Dead when Gibbs tells Tony that his door's unlocked so he can stay with him. Frame Up, when Tony's in jail and Gibbs comes to deliver him a pizza and then Tony's breakdown and how Gibbs helps him, definitely a classic. I also liked the end of Flesh and Blood when the two of them are on the couch eating steak and talking. Those are probably my favorite. Now what are yours?**

**Oh hey, good news! This chapter is long! Like nine pages long! Isn't that exciting? Although, considering the head injury I don't know how well it turned out. I don't know how good my writing skills are with a bruised brain.**

**I forgot to do this already; WARNING: This chapter contains hot nekkid man love between Tony and Gibbs. It also includes biting and a bit of blood, so if any of that bothers you, well, I would suggest skipping over the smut. There is a lot going on in this chapter so unfortunately I can't tell you to just skip over the entire thing, but say about half way through, I would suggest you stop reading. Otherwise, I hope it is as good as the last one.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Tim walked back into Abby's lab. She was at her computer typing furiously trying to find the exact location of the sniper's nest. They needed it. Gibbs and Tony could check it out, maybe shorten their list a little more.

Ziva was sitting next to Abby, completely stunned. Either Abby didn't notice, or didn't care, Tim couldn't be sure. But he had a hunch what happened.

"You told her, didn't you?"

He handed Abby the Caf-Pow. She kept her eyes glued to her monitor with an evil grin on her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about, McGee."

He turned to Ziva and quirked his eyebrow. "She knew that Gibbs and Tony have been in love for years," she said, still stunned.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, I just got off the phone with Tony. He said that the two of them have had sex since they got there."

That finally got Abby's complete and undivided attention. She whirled around on him, her face wide and excited. "Really? What did he say? Was it good? Did Gibbs top or did Tony? Who's bigger?"

"Abby!" He shouted. "He was just messing with me." That actually broke her heart. Tim couldn't understand the woman. How could she get so excited at the idea of two of her colleagues all over each other?

He visibly cringed. Every time he thought of Gibbs and Tony these days, he got a mental picture, and he desperately didn't want one. It got so bad that last night when he was working on his latest novel, he ended up writing a very descriptive sex scene between L.J. Tibbs and Agent Tommy. Geez, if he ever published that, his book sales would plummet. Unless by some miracle he had fans out there that thought like Abby.

"How can you be so sure, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Because," he faltered. Actually, knowing Tony, he could have been telling him the truth. He'd know that Tim would automatically think he was lying. No! That was definitely not a possibility. "It's Gibbs and Tony. And they're working, they wouldn't jeopardize the job by having sex."

*~*

Jethro was mad. But more importantly, he was hurt. He felt pathetic about it. He was _hurt_ because his Senior Agent was good at his job.

He knew, with everything that he had that he loved Tony. Maybe he always loved Tony, he was just too damned pigheaded to realize it. But Tony… he was doing his job. He wasn't interested in him, he was just trying to sell his cover. And he was doing a damn good job of it.

His conversation with Trent that afternoon kept replaying in his head. _"You don't think we don't know what it's like to do something you hate for your job? We do." _He could only think of one thing that could mean. Tony resented being stuck here with him, having his boss grope him like some horny teenager trying to lose his virginity. He rubbed his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

What must he have thought of Jethro? On his hands and knees, willing to get fucked by an employee. It was obvious for a while now that Tony wasn't afraid of him anymore. But the question was, could he respect him?

Damn it, his head hurt.

He lay on the bed, getting more and more restless. Everyday ended with him just lying on the bed, his thoughts plagued with his companion. He missed his boat. There was a reason that Jethro didn't do undercover work. He couldn't get into the character as wholeheartedly as Tony. At least not anymore. Too many bad experiences for that.

Tony finally came back into the room. He was haggard, but damn it was he still beautiful. _When the hell am I gonna get my balls back_, he thought with a groan.

"McGee asked me if we had sex yet."

At first, Jethro had no idea why he just said that. It was kind of random. Then he stopped caring and focused more on the tone of Tony's voice. He sounded angry. He sighed, Tony was looking for a fight.

"Did you tell him the truth?" He kept his voice hard. He didn't want to fight, and he was hoping that DiNozzo would get the hint.

Apparently, he wouldn't. "I did. But don't worry he didn't believe it. You're reputation's safe."

_So much for not fighting_. Jethro jumped off the bed and glared at Tony. "Is there something on your mind?"

Tony slammed the drawer to the dresser that he opened. He kept his socks in there while he slept. "Yeah, actually there is." He stood up and faced Jethro head on. "I'm tired of this."

"Of what? The job?" _Being here with me? Pretending to be gay?_ So many more questions, but he couldn't find the will to actually ask them.

"Of you!" Jethro felt his heart shatter at Tony's words. Tony's eyes darted around the room as he continued to yell. "You keep treating me like crap, and I'm sick of it. One second you want me, you're all over me, and the next you look like you're about to shoot me!" He finally looked up to meet Jethro's eyes. "What did I do now? What did I do this time to piss you off so much?"

"You didn't do anything except for your job."

Tony threw his head back and huffed. "How about this, when this case is over, I'm requesting a transfer." Jethro was wrong. _That _was when his heart shattered. "You don't want me around, then fine, I won't be around." He pulled off his shirt and tried to move around Jethro to get to the chair where he was going to sleep again.

But Jethro had other plans. He pushed Tony back. Tony stumbled, keeping his eyes off Jethro's face, but the older man didn't give a damn about that. He wasn't going to let him get away so easily. "You're not transferring. You understand? I won't allow it."

"What makes you think you have any say?"

"Because I'm your boss!" He was getting loud again, but he didn't care. This case was taking everything out of him and he didn't know how much more he could lose. He just knew that he couldn't risk losing Tony because of this. "Because you're my Senior Field Agent and because I don't want McGee to be."

"That's the problem!" Tony laughed, although it came out a little maniacal. "I want you." He huffed. "Damn it, Gibbs, I can't work with you if you're gonna push me away when all I wanna do is pull you closer." He rubbed his eyes. "That sounded gay." He dropped his hand and stared at Jethro again. "If you don't want me, then fine. I can deal with that. But I can't keep dealing with this hot and cold thing you've been doing. So just… just let me transfer so I can get my head back."

Jethro stared at him, completely stunned. He didn't let it show on his face, but he couldn't believe what Tony just told him. After this afternoon, with what he said to Trent, he couldn't imagine that Tony would want him. After the way he treated him, he thought the younger man would want to kill him.

Tony looked much better. Obviously everything that he was feeling was eating him up, it must have felt good to get it off his chest.

Jethro still hadn't moved. He loved Tony, and he really didn't care if NCIS would have a problem with it. He was going to love the younger man, and there was nothing that Vance or SecNav or anybody else could say. But could he risk everything for Tony? If people found out, it would have a better chance of affecting Tony then him. Hell, if anybody found out and tried to fire him, he could just retire. But Tony didn't have that luxury.

He could handle the consequences, but it was unfair to ask that of the other man.

"Why would you want me? Tony, I'm almost twenty years older than you. I'm a bastard who's been married four times—"

Tony cut him off. "News flash, Boss, I already know all of that. And truth be told, I don't really know. I have no idea what I see in you. I can't think of a single reason why I like you." He wiped his face. "I just know that I do."

"If NCIS found out about what we did here—"

Again, Tony cut him off. "Vance can't say shit, he was a guest here a few months ago." Jethro's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Tony turned mock sheepish. "I may have seen his name when I was downloading the list a few days ago. And if he does have a problem, then we could _casually _remind him of that."

Jethro couldn't help but smile. Even though Tony was technically talking about blackmailing the head of a federal agency, he couldn't find it in him to care. He couldn't think of a reason to turn Tony down again.

He moved closer till he was standing within inches of the younger man. He could see the deep circles under his eyes more intensely. He could also see the glimmer of hope. That look made his heart feel like doing backflips.

Without a word, he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it to the floor. Then he pulled his pants and boxers down. He stood back up and just stared into Tony's eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want, Tony?"

Tony was silent. He stared into Jethro's eyes, his gaze never falling to his body. Jethro was afraid that might be bad. He was standing in front of a self proclaimed man whore, and the man whore wasn't looking.

Then Tony dropped his own pants. His shirt was already on the floor. The two of them were staring at each other completely naked. Jethro understood why Tony's eyes didn't wander. The same reason his didn't; he was confirming this was all real. That Tony really felt the same way.

And he did.

Smiling brighter than he had in a long time, Jethro grabbed Tony around the neck and pulled him closer till their lips met. It was much gentler than either time they kissed in the past. Before it was all about control, gaining dominance over the other. It was about the power. This time, it was about the feeling, about exploring every part of the other man.

Jethro's hands roamed all over Tony body. They caressed his chest hair, squeezed the tight muscles in his back, palmed his biceps and gripped his hips. Everything that he could reach, he touched. Tony's hands slid through his hair over his back to cup his backside before sliding up to do it all again. Slowly the two of them moved closer to the bed. Their knees hit, and they fell over.

They stopped kissing long enough to position themselves better on the bed. Jethro was on his back with Tony straddling his hips. Both of them were rock hard. Tony was smiling brightly as he moved so his cock was rubbing against Jethro's.

"How do you wanna do this?"

Jethro groaned as Tony started moving. "You're asking me _now_?" Tony just smiled. Jethro tried to think rationally this time, but he was having a hard time with Tony on top of him, stroking their dicks together in his fist. "I wanna look at you this time."

Tony's smile widened. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know."

Tony leaned down and kissed him again. He stretched out his body so he was completely covering Jethro. They still rubbed together, but now there wasn't a part of him that wasn't covered by the younger man.

Slowly, tortuously, Tony started moving. Casually sliding up and down Jethro's body to cause friction. Jethro groaned. "You're evil," he said as he pulled his mouth away from the kiss.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Tony placed a light kiss to Jethro's lips before moving down to kiss his jawbone. His teeth scraped against his skin, causing a shiver to run down Jethro's spine. Tony moved lower, every inch he moved, he kiss, and with every kiss, he bit down harder and harder. By the time he reached Jethro's collar bone, he was sucking the skin into his mouth and biting down so hard he was leaving red marks. Those would be purple by the morning.

But Jethro didn't give a damn. He arched into Tony, desperate to get more of his body into that mouth. Tony reached between them and grabbed hold of Jethro's dick. It was leaking with pre come. Tony took it all and slid it along the member. He squeezed and twisted enough to cause a little pain, but mostly sent shock waves through his partner's body.

He reached Jethro's chest. The older man gripped the sheets. Tony's tongue darted out and flicked his left nipple. Jethro groaned. He clamped his eyes shut tight and just enjoyed the feeling of wetness moving across the tiny nub. He felt Tony suck the entire thing into his mouth, while the tongue still danced across it.

"Mark me."

Tony stopped sucking on his nipple. "What?"

"Mark me. Make me yours." He could hear Tony's smile before he felt the teeth biting down into the area around his areola. He yelped out in pain. The teeth broke through his skin and his blood seeped out. Tony licked at the blood like an apologetic kitten. Except it was Jethro who purred.

The trip down Jethro's body was slow and torturous. Tony's lips barely brushed against his skin, his tongue peeked out and only the very tip would sweap across his skin, but he wouldn't move faster than an inch every thirty seconds. His breath was tickling Jethro's torso. And then it disappeared.

Jethro finally opened his eyes. Tony was down in front of his penis, just hovering over it. He gave him a cocky grin. Jethro was frustrated. He was about to snap when Tony's tongue darted out and flicked his tip. His cock twitched as more fluid seeped out.

He kept his gaze glued to the younger man's. There was a gleam in Tony's iris. For a moment neither man moved. Jethro stopped breathing, too busy anticipating.

Tony opened his mouth wide and sucked in the head of Jethro's cock. He sucked in his breath, and tried to focus only on the wet heat surrounding his manhood. He felt Tony's tongue swirl around, lapping the pre come that dripped out of his slit.

Jethro threw his head back and moaned as Tony opened his throat and swallowed him whole. "Fuck." He bucked his hips up, wanting to find a way to push his entire body between those lips.

Something cold and slick rubbed across his hole. _When the fuck did he grab the lubricant_? He really didn't care anymore. Tony was teasing him again. Just like last time, he wasn't penetrating, he was just rubbing his coated finger across Jethro's backside. He wasn't even trying to enter him.

Tony's head bobbed up and down on his cock, in a combination of sucking and blowing and licking. Jethro kept bucking his hips up while simultaneously trying to force Tony to enter him. But every time he felt Tony's finger start to slide inside of him, he would pull away.

"Stop teasing, DiNozzo," he ground out. "Just get on with it."

"Not very patient, are ya boss?" Jethro was about to say something in frustration when he felt Tony slide into him. He sucked in his breath and held it. He wasn't as tight as he was the last time, but his muscles still encircled Tony's finger and refused to let go.

He slid a second appendage in and started to stretch him out. He twisted his hand around, pushing his fingers apart. What was once cold heated up till it felt like fire.

Jethro lifted his knees up to better rock his hips back. Tony had pulled his mouth away from his cock—much to Jethro's chagrin—and focused _slowly_ preparing the older man for him.

Sweat was already coating Jethro's body. His cock twitched, desperate for attention. Inside of him, Tony managed to find his prostate and went about stroking it. Breathing was damn near impossible. He wanted to cry out, scream, call out Tony's name, or hell, _beg_ him to fuck him already. Jethro was not the begging type, but he was willing to beg right now. Except he didn't have the breath to do any of that.

Tony's warm and lean body stretched out to cover his. His mouth sought Jethro's, nipping at his lower lip while his tongue darted in for just a quick taste. If he could make sounds, he would have groaned. He wanted to swallow his lover whole and Tony was making that incredibly difficult.

He felt the younger man's arm move by his head. His eyes darted over to see Tony reaching for something. He couldn't see what, but somehow he still knew.

He reached out and grabbed Tony's wrist before he could take hold of the condom. Tony looked down at him, confusion written all over his sweating face.

"You know I'm clean," Jethro panted out.

Tony nodded. "I do."

"And I know you're clean."

"I am."

He pulled Tony's hand away from the nightstand, just holding it in the air. He tried to convey his message with his eyes. Tony was always good at reading his expressions. He didn't let Jethro down. "Are you sure?"

With a smile plastered on his face, Jethro pushed himself into a sitting position so he was straddling Tony's lap.

Tony chuckled. "Very limber in your old age, bo—"

Jethro cut him off with a kiss.

He reached underneath him and grabbed onto Tony's cock to guide it inside of him. Before being with Tony, he rarely bottomed with men. He was a Marine, and somehow it felt wrong. Like apologies, it was a sign of weakness. But he didn't feel that way with Tony. He couldn't explain it, but it just felt right.

He felt the head against his anus and lowered himself down. His body molded perfectly around the younger man's manhood. Already the head slammed into his prostate. A shiver ran down his spine.

Tony sucked in a gust of air and clenched his eyes shut tight. He dropped his head onto Jethro's shoulder. The older man yanked his hair back, forcing Tony's head back. Jethro first attacked his mouth, greedily claiming it with his tongue. Then he moved down and sucked on Tony's neck. All the while, he rode back and forth on his dick, just sliding back and forth. Tony pushed up to match him.

He gasped and moaned with every push. Without the rubber surrounding Tony's member, he could feel the skin against his, the friction with every movement. It was the most inteanse things he ever experienced. Jethro's cock tingled. Already his balls were tightening as the tip of Tony's dick kept gliding over his sweet spot.

He somehow managed to fold himself practically in half. His teeth latched on and bit hard into his lover's skin across his ribcage. Tony threw his head back. "Fuck!" That word became one long drawn out yelp. Jethro sucked on that spot even as blood filled his mouth. He wasn't a freak, he didn't like the taste of blood or anything, this was more intimate than that. He could never have a full open relationship with Tony, walk down the streets holding hands, or a big ceremony where all their friends and family could watch them exchange vows. But by biting him, he was leaving a mark on him that would never fade. It was more secret and personal than a wedding ring. Tony was his now.

He grabbed Jethro by the arms and flipped them again so he was on top. Jethro's legs wrapped tightly his waist. Tony thrust hard and deep inside of him over and over again. Jethro's fingernails dug into the younger man's back. Tony groaned and buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck. "Fuck boss."

His movements became more erratic with each thrust. He grabbed Jethro's wrists and held them over his head as he placed a rough kiss to his lips. His tongue pushed through Jethro's teeth and pulled his tongue into Tony's mouth. Jethro pushed himself up to force Tony's cock deeper and deeper inside of him. His whole body was on fire, his backside was the worst. There was definitely pain, but that was being drowned out by the waves of pleasure that ran through him. And Tony kept pushing deeper and deeper inside of him, rocking and moving so he didn't just slam into Jethro's prostate, but also glide across it as well.

His muscles tightened, his balls squeezed as he shot lines of come across Tony's abs and chest. He cried out and threw his head back against the pillow. He cried out Tony's name.

The younger man dropped his head on Jethro's chest and bit hard into the skin until he drew blood, causing Jethro to cry out again as he came once more. He felt the heat pour into his backside as Tony climaxed. He kept bucking against him until he stopped shooting.

Finally spent, Tony collapsed onto Jethro's chest with a grunt. He rolled off of him so they were lying next to each other. For a while, they just lay there trying to catch their breath. Jethro's entire body was pleasantly sore and tingly.

After another minute Tony finally spoke. "'Make me yours?'" He turned to Jethro with his eyebrow quirked and a grin on his face. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Jethro ignored him, instead chose to stare at the ceiling. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Seriously," Tony started, "what was that about?" He settled himself into Jethro's side, his hand resting over the nipple that he bit. The blood was already starting to dry up, but the mark itself would probably last awhile.

"Heat of the moment," was all Jethro would say on the subject.

"You say some pretty weird things in the heat of the moment."

"And you curse a lot."

Tony laughed. "What can I say? I get a potty mouth when I'm horny." That caused Jethro to chuckle as well. Tony's hand casually ran over his nipple. It was still relatively tender, but Tony's fingers felt good, so he didn't bother telling him to stop. "So how long are you mine for?"

Jethro looked down at the mop of hair resting on his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Are you mine only for this one night, or until the wound heals? What's the time table here?"

Jethro thought about that for awhile. The romantic side of him wanted to say _forever_, but the logical part of him realized that was just stupid wishful thinking. Instead he kissed the top of Tony's head and said, "As long as you want me, Tony."

He could feel Tony smile. "And how long am I yours?"

Jethro almost forgot that he bit Tony as well. "As long as I want you."

"And how long is that?"

Jethro shrugged. "At least until another red head comes along." Tony playfully wacked him in his chest. "Ow!" Jethro yelped in between laughing. It was so loud and boisterous, it felt foreign to his ears.

"Bastard."

"Yeah, but you love that about me." Jethro ran his hands through Tony's hair.

Tony snuggled in closer. "I don't know why though." His breathing slowly evened out as he fell asleep.

Jethro lay awake, slightly tense for a while. Tony didn't deny that he loved him. True he didn't just come out and say it, but it was still implied.

Jethro let out a sigh on contentment as he let sleep claim him.

Tony loved him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And also, the question from the last chapter still stands. Now that you have all read the latest sex scene, do you think there should be another one? Oh and just so everybody knows, the story is quickly coming to a close. Maybe only a couple more chapters left and thsi story is done! Although there's at least two more, but that is not a definite number. It depends how things play out next chapter. See you all soon!**

**Bob**


	19. Chapter 18

**So I am currently working on Chapter twenty, and I figured since I'm on that one, why not post chapter 18? Now I would like to apologize (I know I know, sign of weakness) but the next couple of chapters have a few point of view shifts. When I see this in my head, I see it like the show, so everything's happening at once, and it's a little difficult to translate that to text. I'm trying to slow it down, but it is also necessary for the plot.**

**On a selfish note, I am officially a yellow belt! I passed my belt test yesterday, and my body is going to hate me for a week. Seriously, my arm is threatening to pull itself off and whack me over the head it hurts so bad. But it was totally worth it. I am one step closer to getting my black belt, granted it's going to take a couple of years, I'm closer than I was three months ago.**

**Now, to my last Author's Note about everyone's favorite Tibbs moments. I got a lot of good ones. Dead Man Talking (Tony wiping the stuff off of Gibbs jacket and Gibbs doesn't even bat an eyelash and the super's response) Frame Up, another classic Tibbs moment. Flesh and Blood got a lot of votes, as well as Requiem. Now, I have another question, what is your favorite one sided Tibbs moment? I ask because the other night before I went to bed, I was thinking about the episode SWAK, when Abby shows Gibbs the security footage from the night before and they see Tony came back in around midnight. And Gibbs looks like he's almost glowing as he says that Tony does his best work at night. So, pretty much a Tibbs moment of Gibbs or Tony with someone else. Which one is your favorite?

* * *

**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

McGee and Abby were passed out on the floor, Abby's head resting on McGee's shoulder. It was absolutely adorable.

Ziva just sat and watched them as her mind was plagued with too many thoughts for her to hold. All of them were concerning Gibbs and Tony. The two of them being in love, maybe having sex with each other.

She could not deny that a part of her was hurt. She always had feelings for Tony. She never knew why, he upset her more than anyone else at NCIS. Actually, he annoyed her more than anyone she had ever met in her life. But whenever he sent a smile her way, she always felt a little warmer inside.

_Gibbs and Tony_.

How could she have not noticed anything before? The years that she worked with them, she never once had a clue that there was anything romantic between the two of them. She knew they were close, everybody at NCIS could tell the two of them were close. She just never expected _love_.

She heard a grunt right before McGee jerked awake. He looked down at Abby passed out on his shoulder. For a moment, Ziva just watched McGee watch Abby. He was… shining. No, glowing, that was the word. Yes he was glowing. It brought a smile to Ziva's lips. Abby would never know how lucky she was. A good man deeply cared about her. McGee wanted to be with Abby. Ziva would never have that. The man that she loved was in love with a man.

She never knew why Abby and McGee broke up. They seemed so perfect for each other. True, Abby had strange tastes in music, McGee was more green collar—no, that was not the word either, _blue _collar, yes, that one—but they completed each other.

McGee finally crawled out from under Abby and joined Ziva across the room. He leaned against the wall. For a while neither of them moved, they did not even look at each other. They kept their eyes glued to Abby.

"Are you ok?" McGee finally asked after five minutes like that.

"Fine," Ziva snapped out. McGee turned to look at her. His eyes bore into her. He knew. She sighed heavily. "You were right, McGee. Well, not completely, I do not have a scrapbook of secret photos that I have taken of Tony over the years." She paused to glare at him. He shrank a little. She sighed again. "But," she trailed off.

McGee figured it out for her. "You love him."

"I would not say that it is love, necessarily, but, attraction. Fondness, maybe." She gazed into nothing as her mind focused on images of Tony. When they were undercover, him lying on top of her, his face only inches from hers. "Lust." She shook her head to clear it. "Coming to save me from Somalia was his idea. Everything that he did, because he 'couldn't live without me.'" Tony risked his life to save hers, who would do that for someone they didn't love? She stared at McGee, pleading him to make sense of everything. She hoped that he could explain this mess to her.

He shrugged. "Maybe he does feel the same way about you, but, Gibbs acted first." He shook his head. "I've watched the two of you interact, I've seen Tony get jealous when some guy flirts with you. He does care about you, Ziva."

"But he loves Gibbs."

They were silent again, again lost in their own thoughts. This time though, Ziva was the one who broke it. "I keep getting mental images of that."

McGee laughed. "I know. The other night I was trying to work on…" he trailed off. Ziva turned to him, waiting patiently. Finally he sighed. "I was working on a new book. About L.J. Tibbs and his team." Ziva just nodded. She had figured that he kept writing. So long as he didn't plan on publishing these new books she did not have a problem with him having a hobby. "I ended up writing this very descriptive scene about Tibbs and Tommy having sex."

That got Ziva laughing again. "How did that go?"

He shook his head. "I went back and reread it and… I didn't even know that was what I was writing it! I mean it just snuck up on me!" That sent the two of them into a giggling fit again.

"I wonder how your fans would take that."

"Oh my god, I don't even want to think about that!"

"Hey you never know McGee, your fans might see something between L.J. Tibbs and Tommy that you did not."

McGee shrugged. "Yeah, it makes sense. I didn't notice something between Gibbs and Tony." That finally sobered them.

"You don't think they're really," Ziva paused.

Before she could finish her sentence, something pinged on the computers. Abby jumped up from where she was slumped. "What pinged?" She sounded much more awake than she should have.

McGee and Ziva stared at her for a moment in awe. Not even her makeup was smudged. There was no difference between her just waking up and how she normally looked at any given moment. And she had not yet even had a Caf-Pow.

She jumped in front of her computer and immediately starting typing, still without a drop of caffeine in her system. Ziva stared in wonder. A part of her still couldn't wrap her head that a person like Abby could even exist, and she had been working with the woman for four years now.

Abby squealed. "Yes!"

That got the two agents up. "What, what is it?" McGee asked, standing on Abby's left.

Ziva took the right. "What have you found?"

Abby gave them her victory grin. "I found the sniper's nest."

Ziva stared at the coordinates on the screen. Whoever took the shot had to have been a trained sniper. It was the only way for someone to make a shot from over twelve hundred yards away into a moving vehicle. They were probably looking for somebody military. "That is good work Abby."

*~*

He traced the creases on his forehead again. Tony was half sprawled across his chest, sleeping peacefully. His hand was still over Jethro's heart, over his mark.

Jethro had been awake for about a half an hour so far. A half an hour and he hadn't even started the coffee machine. That would have required getting up, moving, waking DiNozzo, and he just couldn't find it in him to do any of that.

He knew he should get up. He only had one more day to find who killed Spano and Keller before the director took over. Today should have been a hectic day, pulling in all of their suspects and questioning them like cops, or snooping around trying to find the rifle. But—and he hated to admit it—a part of him wanted the director to take over the case. If he brought in Agents, questioned, threatened, did whatever it was that he wanted, then Jethro and Tony could go home. He could have the younger man at his house, in his bed, instead of the cabin. Hell if that happened Jethro probably wouldn't get out of bed for days.

His cell phone rang. Tony groaned and snuggled more into his chest. Damn it, he hated that stupid contraption. He didn't want to wake up Tony, and eventually the younger man would wake up if that stupid piece of useless technology didn't stop.

With a groan he grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open. The Caller I.D. said it was Abby's lab.

"What?" He hissed into the phone.

"Gibbs!" He pulled the phone away from his ear at the sound of Abby's excited squeal. "Gibbs, we got it, we got it!"

"Lower your voice Abs, DiNozzo's still asleep."

That comment was met with silence.

"You're letting him sleep in?" It had to have been his imagination, but he could have sworn that Abby sounded almost smug about that.

He groaned again. He really did not want to get up, but he didn't think he had much of a choice.

Slowly and carefully, he slid out from underneath his companion. Tony mumbled a few things in his sleep before face planting into a pillow. Jethro couldn't help but chuckle before he crept into the bathroom.

He sat down on the toilet lid. "What've you got, Abs?" He didn't say it with his usual enthusiasm, or serious. It came out much more exasperated.

"Only the location of the sniper's nest!"

That got his full attention. He jumped to his feet again. "Coordinates." Abby relayed the exact position. "Thanks Abs." He was about to hang up when he thought of something. "Hey, Abby get McGee to—"

"Cross check which one of the guests has a military background?" She sounded smug again, only this time for a completely different reason.

"Don't just get the guests, some of the employees are a little fishy too. Oh and there was a security guard named Bernie who says he was hired by a guest to follow us around, I want you to check him out especially."

"Does Bernie have a last name?"

"These people get paid Abby. Somebody's gotta cut their paychecks."

"Too right you are Gibbsman!" Jethro rolled his eyes. She kept talking, oblivious to his aggravation. "Alright, I'll see if I can find the guy. Hey, do you have a name for the guest who hired him?"

Jethro nodded, even though she wouldn't be able to see it. He thought for a second, trying to remember the name that Tony gave him yesterday. But every time he thought of Tony, he thought of last night. "Tobias Filliman." Maybe sleeping with an employee while on the job wasn't a smart thing to do.

"I'll check him out too."

"Thanks Abs."

He was about to hang up again, but this time Abby stopped him. "Hey Gibbs!"

"What?"

"Have you and Tony had sex yet?"

That confused the older man. Tony told him last night that McGee asked him that same question. What was with his team all of a sudden wanting to know about his sex life?

"Yeah, you wanna watch?"

Abby squealed. "Only every day since you hired Tony from Baltimore! Was it good? Was it hot? I bet it was really hot, I mean Tony's too much of a sex machine to be vanilla in the bedroom. Does Tony have any kinks? Any fetishes? Did he want you to handcuff him? Ooh, that would be sexy. You seriously have to let me watch if that happens. Tell me Gibbs, who tops? Is it you? I bet it's you. Not that I don't think Tony's manly enough for the job, I just think that you're too much of a Marine."

Jethro rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Abby." He finally hung up. He really couldn't understand why Abby would actually want to watch him have sex with Tony. Who the hell would actually want to sit on the sidelines as their coworkers went at it? He shook his head. Some things he would probably never understand.

He went back in the main room. Tony was still asleep, half sprawled out on his side of the bed. Jethro smiled. He so desperately wanted to crawl under those covers again. But he had a job to do, and unfortunately that took precedent over great sex with hot employees.

Jethro dressed quietly, not wanting to wake the younger man. He was being nice for a change. Tony had had a rough time during their stay, he figured after everything he's done so far, he deserved a little rest. Jethro threw on his jacket and, sparing one last glance at the naked man on his bed, he walked out the door before he could change his mind.

The first place he went was the drug store. They had a coffee machine. Hopefully it tasted better than three day old burnt black water like he found in most drug stores.

Much to his surprise, it actually tasted pretty good. It was strong. He paid in cash and went on his way.

According to his map, the sniper's nest was actually a lot closer to the resort than his meeting site with McGee. He calculated that—on foot—it was only about an hour walk, compared to his meet site which took the better part of the day, to and back.

He tossed out his coffee cup before he hopped the fence. From there, another thirty minutes to get to the road, and then another fifteen to climb up the hill on the side of the road. It was a hike and his knees hated him for it—actually his entire lower body hated him—but he refused to slow down. He was not that old.

He finally made it to the top and made his way to the coordinates that Abby gave him. He couldn't help but smile. The bastard didn't police his brass, he didn't even bother to take his rifle. He shook his head. At this point, Tony would probably make some crack, like "leave the gun, take the cannoli." But Tony wasn't here, and even though that upset him, he wasn't going to let it prevent him from doing his job.

He was about to pull out his cell phone to give McGee a call when his phone started to ring. It was Abby again.

"Abs, I found—"

"Gibbs, we screwed up!" She all but screamed into his ear.

"What do you mean?"

"We know who did it, who killed Keller and Spano. And we know why."

*~*

Contentment filled the planner's body. The plan had finally come to this point. The prize was won.

Creeping into the building, slowly and carefully. There. The lover was fast asleep. A smile crossed the planner's lips. _So Beautiful_.

Running a hand through that soft hair caused the lover to stir. Slowly, bright green eyes opened to face the day, and the person standing before him.

With a warm, glowing smile, the planner spoke. "Hello Tony."

Eyes still full of sleep filled with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**I told you the story was almost done. It's really getting there. Well, let me know what you think, I hope this chapter made sense, I was a little afraid it wouldn't. If it doesn't, then I can repost it. Let me know!**

**Bob**


	20. Chapter 19

____

**FREEDOM! Sorry, I had to get that out. I finished my last exam this morning (I most likely failed it) so I am all done with school until the end of August! Happy happy joy joy. So, because of that, I should be able to finish this story in like a week or so. I don't know what I want to work on next though. A part of me wants to do a Wizard of Oz type fic, or a high school type one. I don't know, if anyone has a challenge, I'll take that into consideration to.**

**Ok, I just have to say this. Last chapter, I got like a really scathing review, as least in my opinion. He/She pretty much said that I was a bad writer because I was going for the old cliche of Tony gets raped. Out of a section that was like five really short paragraphs long! I know it's not really a big deal, but that really hurt my feelings, I mean, I don't know if any of you know this, but I have like no confidence whatsoever, so when people call me a bad writer I get like really, really, really upset by it. Tony didn't even get raped last chapter!**

**On a brighter thought, since that one is gonna start making me cry (I'm only partially kidding, I'm overly emotional right now) A lot of good one sided Tibbs moments, Singled Out, when Tony turned down the Rota position got a few votes. In Bury Your Dead, when the team goes to check out Tony's exploded car (very heartwrenching), Tony and the yeast infection scene, I also can't remember the episode. And I thought of another good one recently! The episode Agent Afloat, how the entire time Gibbs is giving Vance crap about how he wants Tony on his team, and at the end before he goes down to talk to them and he says "The team needs him, Leon." I mean, the way he said that was just so... well, kind of beggy. I mean, Gibbs was practically begging Vance to put Tony back on the team. I thought that was a good one.**

**One more comment, this story has officially 300 reviews! I would like to give everyone a round of applause, you are all absolutely fantastic people, and I think that 88silverkeys should also get a round of applause because without her, this fic would be nonexistant! So thank you all, and I appreciate you all sticking with me for so long.**

**And now, onward! Because I have to be at work by eleven, and it's 9:49.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Tim was elated. They may just make the director's cut off after all. They found the sniper's nest, Gibbs was on his way to check it out, he and Abby were working on every person currently staying at Millworth Farms. Tim and Abby were sharing a computer, while Ziva was next to them working on background checks on the employee names that Tony gave them that first day.

"He's a military boy," Abby bounced around. A few minutes ago, she got herself a Caf-Pow! It made an already excited Abby into the Energizer Bunny they all knew and loved.

Tim scanned the screen. Tobias Filliman. Marine Staff Sergeant, age thirty-eight. Known for his—Tim looked closer to make sure he saw right—sniper skills. According to his file, he was medically discharged after his last tour in Iraq. The guy survived a Mortar attack.

Tim looked at the picture. He was a good looking fellow with dark brown skin. "Anything else about him?"

Abby shook her head. "Haven't gotten that far, McGee, but he's still a contender!" She whacked him in the chest. He groaned in pain before going back to work.

Ziva peered over his shoulder at the man on the screen. "Cute." Tim rolled his eyes. He was about to make a comment about him being gay when Ziva spoke again. "But what is his motive?"

Tim shrugged. "Spano was blackmailing him, he didn't want to pay."

Ziva broke free of the group and started pacing around the lab. "But it doesn't make sense! Why would Spano try and blackmail a Marine sniper?"

"I don't know, but he obviously did, otherwise he wouldn't be at the farm right now."

"Are we sure about that, McGee?"

"Yes! I looked through the list that Tony gave to me of all the guests at the farm, I crosschecked them across all the photos I found on Spano's hard drive."

"And I do not remember seeing the name 'Tobias Filliman' pop up anywhere." That was met with silence. She kept going, now that she was on a role. "Why is it that the first time we even hear this name is when Gibbs tells us? Why did he not show up on your lists?"

Tim hesitated answering that. That was a good question, why hadn't they heard the name? He looked through the list pretty thoro—

He stopped. Damn it, that was a rookie mistake, he should have caught that. "Because I only checked the last year. Filliman could have had a standing reservation, or just booked early." He wheeled around and started typing on one of the computers. Abby stepped back to stand with Ziva. He pulled up the reservation spread sheet from his computer.

A few more keys were hit as he recreated his program to find the specific name. Sure enough, he was right. Tobias Filliman had a standing reservation dating back five years. He shows up the same time every year.

"So now what is his motive?" Ziva asked, stepping closer. Tim could only shrug in response.

A half an hour must have passed before anyone spoke again. At that point, Abby found out the payroll company that cut the checks for the farm. She went through searching all of the employees that she could find, starting with the ones that Tony and Gibbs had come into contact with. Ziva was doing a more extensive background check on Filliman to find a connection between him and their victims, as well as background checks on the rest of the guests that Spano was blackmailing.

Tim sat in Abby's office by himself trying to hack into every personal computer that he could. The two women would come in to give him a name and he'd start searching. So far, he made it through only two computers, Tobias Filliman and Bernie Sedgewick, the security guard. Both of them looked completely clean. Well, there was nothing illegal about what they were looking at, but Bernie had a few fetishes that Tim did not need to know about.

He was pulling up his third computer. That one was a little trickier, but he managed to get inside eventually. The months he spent in the sub basement did him some good. His hacking abilities had definitely improved, so even the tricky computer was relatively easy.

The man's desktop appeared on his screen. It wasn't a very family friendly photo, but Tim let that pass. Bernie was still creepier.

He started going through the files one by one till he found one that piqued his interest. He clicked on the little icon and waited for the screen to show up.

His jaw dropped.

"Oh no, no no no no no no, this is not good. Definitely not good." He jumped up from his seat. "Ziva, Abby!"

The two women ran in. "What is it?" Ziva asked.

"I know who did it. And I know why."

They just stared at him, Abby looked at him with anxiety, while Ziva looked annoyed. "And why is that, McGee?"

He couldn't say it. He couldn't believe it. But it fit. It all fit.

Still speechless, he waved them over to look at his computer screen. Abby arrived first, her jaw fell to the floor. Ziva managed to show a little more control, but not by much.

"No!" Abby screamed. "No, no no no no no no no!" She grabbed her phone and yanked it towards her. It was the speaker box so everybody in the room could have the chance to talk to Gibbs as well. She only hit one button, but Tim heard eleven bings before the phone started ringing.

Gibbs picked up on the second ring.

"Abs, I found—"

"Gibbs, we screwed up!" Abby yelled only inches away from the speaker. Even Tim felt the pain of that one.

"What do you mean?"

"We know who did it, who killed Keller and Spano. And we know why."

* * *

Jethro stared at the phone. He didn't know how that was bad news. It meant they could be coming home soon. "That's good work."

"No, it's not!"

"Abs, what's going on?"

"We were wrong about the motive Gibbs. It wasn't about the blackmail."

* * *

Tony felt groggy, groggier than he should have. He tried to remember what happened. Images of last night came to the forefront of his mind. He could still feel the tingle of pain over his ribcage where Gibbs bit him. But then he remembered feeling a hand run through his hair this morning. He had woken up, and…

And it wasn't Gibbs who was leaning over him.

His eyes snapped open. That was when he noticed that he couldn't move his hands. They were cuffed above his head to the head board.

"Ah good, you're awake."

Tony's eyes searched around the room, looking for the source of the voice, but the bastard stayed completely out of sight. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm around."

"What are you doing?"

"I was watching you sleep."

That made Tony struggle more. Looks like he finally found his killer. Although, considering his predicament, that wasn't really a good thing. "What are you gonna do, try and kill a Navy Judge?"

The bastard had the nerve to last. "I already killed the Navy Judge. No, Agent DiNozzo, I have no intention of killing you. I could never do that to you."

"Well that's a relief." Tony paused. "What do you want from me?"

He finally stepped into the light. Tony got a good look at the man in front of him. He looked creepier than Tony had seen him look before. His dark brown hair was combed back. And even in the distance, Tony could see that his pupils were fully dilated.

He smiled. "You."

* * *

Jethro stood up, completely confused. Abby wasn't making any sense. "If it wasn't about the blackmail, what was it about?"

"It's a stalker, Gibbs!"

He was still confused. "You're saying that Filliman killed Spano and Keller because he was stalking me?" That was the only stalker that Jethro was aware of. But that still left too many variables.

But apparently he was wrong. "He wasn't stalking you, Gibbs. He was stalking Tony!"

"It's Millworth, boss." That was McGee. "I just hacked into his computer. The thing is riddled with pictures of Tony, some are dating back to his days in Philadelphia."

"He's obsessed with Tony, Gibbs," that was Ziva.

Jethro thought back to the time he saw Millworth. I think it might be a Marine thing. "He was in the army, wasn't he?"

"Army Rangers. He was dishonorably discharged almost ten years ago." Abby still sounded upset with herself.

"Around the time DiNozzo was in Philadelphia."

"Yeah, I got that McGee!" Damn it, how could he have been so stupid? He was so busy focusing on the stupid guests… No that wasn't true. He was too busy focusing on Tony. It made him make a rookie mistake like this. "What was the discharge for?"

"His wife found out he was obsessed with a man and she told his CO."

"He lost everything because of Tony." Jethro said that under his breath. Damn it! "What was he in the Rangers?" His question was met with silence. His anger bubbled up inside of him. They didn't have time for this. "Hey! What was he in the Rangers?"

It was Abby who answered. "He was a sniper Gibbs. Probably almost as good as you."

He already figured as much, but he needed it confirmed.

"He went after a Marine and a Navy judge," said McGee. "He knew that NCIS would run the investigation."

"He was the one who checked us in. He knew who we were, he was waiting for us."

"He knew you would go undercover?" Ziva asked.

"He called me Lieutenant Colonel Keller when I first walked in, he knew I would play along. Damn it, this bastard thought of everything!" Jethro stopped.

"Well, Gibbs, this may be a good thing. Tony's with you, you can go and arrest him, and Tony will be—"

"DiNozzo's not with me Abby." Jethro let him sleep this morning. Today was the first time the two of them haven't been together this entire mission. He went to get coffee the day after they slept together the first time, but he was only gone five minutes. Millworth wouldn't have had time to get to Tony then. But Jethro had been gone now for over an hour.

He didn't even bother to say anything as he hung up. He picked up the rifle that Millworth left behind. He supposed it would be asking too much for it to still be loaded. No matter, it was heavy, he could bash the bastard's head in if he had to.

He started running. His knees protested the entire trip down the hill but he didn't care. The feeling of fear was too overwhelming.

______

_Please let him be alive_, he silently prayed. _Please don't let him die. _


	21. Chapter 20

**Just a head's up, the next few chapters are kind of on the short side, they're all about five pages long. I wanted them to be longer, but I also wanted to hold out the story longer. I don't mean that in a cruel way, more just I really like this story and I don't want to end it too soon. Things are getting bad for our heroes. You'll see.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who had nice things to say. I was feeling bad, but thanks to all of you, I have my confidence back, so again, thank you.**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Jethro finally made it to the road. His breathing was coming out heavier but he wasn't going to stop just yet. He couldn't.

He was pissed with himself. What was he thinking, leaving Tony alone? He never would have left Tony before. He wasn't thinking clearly on this mission. If he had, he would have noticed something off with Millworth.

He darted into the woods, brushing away branches that tried to block his path. His gut was reeling. He knew that Tony was in trouble. And he was pissed. No matter how a person wanted to spin this, this was partly Jethro's fault. If he thought like an agent, Tony would be with him and they would arrest Millworth without any problems.

He should have known something was wrong with Millworth from the beginning. Tony was half-assing the undercover work when they first got here, and Millworth didn't seem fazed at all. He called him on the lies, but he wasn't suspicious.

There was the fence. Only a few yards away. Shit, he wasn't going to be able to hop it with the rifle. Groaning, he dropped the weapon and dove at the metal rings. He cleared the first three feet with that first leap. He scaled the rest of it relatively quickly, despite the fact that his lungs were on fire.

His hands were shaking and he was having a hard time pulling himself up, but he refused to slow down.

He flipped over the top and went down only a few feet before he freefell. His knees gave out as he hit the ground. He landed on his back with a moan.

He tried to push himself up, but something blocked his path.

Actually, it was more some_one._

It was the guy he decked at the bar two days ago.

He chuckled down at him. "The way I hear it, you spend a lot of time on your back, Lieutenant Colonel," he said the title with a sneer.

Jethro groaned, he didn't have time for a rematch. "You can kick my ass later." He rolled to his side to get up. "I got something I gotta do."

His back was to the man when he heard the very distinguishable _click_. Jethro would know that sound anywhere.

Slowly, he turned back around to face the man before him. Sure enough, he was holding a gun. It looked like a baretta.

"You are not going anywhere until you promise to stay away from Tony." He raised the weapon so it was aimed at Jethro's chest.

Jethro rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You think he gives a damn about you?" The man laughed. "You're nothing but a piece of meat to him! A quick and easy fuck."

"Is that why you hired Bernie to follow us, Tobias?" There was no possible way that a third stalker showed up at the resort at the exact same time. This was Filliman, except he wasn't stalking Jethro. Like Millworth, he was obsessed with Tony.

"Tony told me what he really thought of you. He said you were nothing to him."

"He lied." Jethro tried to assess the situation. Filliman had a gun, Jethro was standing too far away for him to safely take it away from him. He knew he had to diffuse the situation in a calm way, but he didn't have time to talk this guy down.

"He didn't even tell you his real name. He told you his name was Tony Spano?" He laughed. "It isn't. His name's DiNozzo."

Jethro groaned. "How many stalkers could one person accumulate in a lifetime?"

"He and I are forever. But you," he chuckled again, "I doubt he'll even cry when he finds out you're dead."

"You're obsessed with a guy who doesn't even know you!"

"He knows me. He loves me."

"I don't have time for this." He started to walk towards Filliman. He raised the gun higher, but he didn't shoot. That was a good sign.

"You'll make time! I'm not letting you go back to him." His hands were starting to shake.

Only a few feet away. "You're gonna wanna get outta my way." He glared at the man. Jethro didn't know what his problem was and quite frankly he didn't really care. They were wasting time. He didn't know what Millworth was doing with Tony and every second talking with this prick was another second that Tony was in danger.

Filliman just glared back at him. "Make me."

Jethro smirked. "Alright." He didn't waste any more time. He kicked his leg out and knocked the gun out of Filliman's hand. As soon as he was disarmed, he bent down and tackled Jethro.

* * *

Millworth paced around the tiny cabin. He scratched the light stubble across his jaw. Apparently in his rush to get to Tony, he forgot to shave. In some weird sarcastic way, Tony was a little flattered that he mattered that much.

"So, if you're not gonna kill me, what are you going to do?"

Millworth cocked an eyebrow at him. "Tony, why do I have the feeling you think that I would do something terrible to you?"

"Well, you tied me to a bed, and I'm still kind of naked." Actually he was completely naked, he did feel that. But fortunately his blanket covered him up.

Millworth smiled. "I have noticed that." He licked his lips. Tony wanted to kick him. "I have no intention of hurting you, Tony."

"Then why am I here? And how do you know who I am?"

Millworth sat down on the bed next to Tony. He ran a hand across the chained man's brow. Tony pulled away. "I've always known who you are, Tony." There were tears in Millworth's eyes. He ran his fingers across Tony's arm. As he spoke, it wasn't like he was actually speaking to the man on the bed, more likely he was talking to himself, and Tony had the 'pleasure' to watch. "The first time I saw you, you were a uniformed officer in Philadelphia. You were walking back to your car with your partner. You were smiling, so bright. When I saw you standing there, my heart stopped. I was with my daughter and then I saw you." He smiled. "You said she was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. I could barely speak."

Tony tried to remember what Millworth was talking about. He liked to think he had a pretty good memory, but he couldn't remember anything that Millworth was saying. His time before Gibbs was a little fuzzy.

Millworth continued to tell Tony about his obsession. The more he spoke the angrier Tony got. A few months before Tony left Philadelphia for Baltimore, some of the guys at the precinct started giving him crap, calling him a fag. Evidently, that happened because Millworth started showing up at the station house asking to see Tony, his "boyfriend."

Then Millworth started to get angry. "I lost everything to be with you. My wife left me, she took my children. But it was all worth it. For you, it was worth it."

"I mean more to you than your kids?"

Millworth continued as if Tony never said anything. "But then you left. You just left me there." He stood up and started pacing. "How could you just leave me like that? After everything I sacrificed. Just to be with you! I wasn't going to let you leave me behind." He kept talking. Most of what he said barely registered with Tony. He spent too much trying to figure out how to escape.

Millworth kept gabbing, but really, all Tony heard was 'blah blah blah, I'm obsessed with you."

Damn it, where the hell was Gibbs? What did that bastard do to him? Tony looked around the room. He couldn't see any body, which was good. But that didn't mean that Gibbs wasn't dead. No. There was no way that some little punk like Millworth got the better of Gibbs.

"Where's Gibbs?" He finally blurted out.

Millworth finally stopped ranting. He stared at Tony for at least a minute before he said anything. "He's safe."

He crossed the room so he was leaning over Tony. He shook his head. "I love you Tony. I've always loved you."

"You don't even know me."

"I do. Tony, that day in Philedelphia, you stole my heart, and you never gave it back."

"You can have it."

"I don't want it."

"Are you sure? Really, I don't mind."

"Shh," Millworth ran a hand through Tony's hair. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Tony pushed his head forward to try and head butt him. It didn't work. "Everything's going to be alright. You and I are going to be together."

At the bottom of his eyesight, he saw something shiny. He looked down and paled. "What the hell are you gonna do with that?" He knew he was shaking, but right now he didn't care. Millworth wasn't sane, he already killed two men, who knows what else he did. Tony didn't know what the man was fully capable of, and quite frankly he didn't want to.

"Don't worry, Tony. I told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why the fuck are you holding a knife?" Upon closer inspection, Tony realized that it was his own. Once this was all over, he made a mental note to get a new one. That one was tainted.

Millworth ran a hand over Gibbs' mark, Tony flinched. It was still painful. "He violated you." He didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to. Working with Gibbs for so long taught Tony how to pick up on what wasn't said.

He struggled harder. Millworth put a 'comforting' hand on his chest. "Gibbs is gonna be here any minute. If he sees you in here, he's gonna freak. If you know anything about him, you'll know that if that happens, he's gonna kill you." If Tony wasn't so damn scared he probably would have thought of something better to say.

Millworth just smiled. "Tony, what makes you think he even knows where we are?"

* * *

Jethro was pressed against the fence, Filliman's hands around his throat. Damn it, did the man know how to fight. He struggled to catch his breath.

He cleared Filliman's arms before he punched him straight in the nose. Filliman backed up, but only an inch or so. Jethro didn't remember Filliman being such a damn good fighter during their brawl.

He could barely stand. The run had taken more out of him than he realized. Not to mention, he never bothered to get breakfast this morning. He was running strictly on adrenaline, but that would only last for so long.

"Enough!" He called. He was doubled over trying to catch his breath. Filliman looked like he was about to attack him all over again. "You say you love Tony, then prove it. He's in trouble. Now move out of my way, so I can save him." If Filliman really cared about Tony, then he would listen to him.

But the man just laughed. "You really think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?" Keeping his eyes trained on Jethro, he leaned down and grabbed his gun.

Before he could fully wrap his fingers around the grip, Jethro tackled him to the ground. He straddled his hips, keeping him pinned down. He picked up the first thing he could find in arm's reach—a rock. He brought it back and slammed it hard into Filliman's head.

Filliman didn't move again. Jethro wasn't sure if he was dead or just unconscious. He didn't really give a damn. As far as he was concerned, if he was dead, it meant one less psychopath in the world.

He pulled himself up and started running again, but not before grabbing the gun.

He dashed through the trees, his ears were full of the sounds of his feet hitting dried leaves and fallen twigs. As he ran, he was able to make out the buildings of the resort. But they were still too far away.

Breathing was impossible, no matter how much he gasped he couldn't bring air into his lungs. He started to slow down. He didn't want to, he kept trying to push himself forward. But his body refused to listen to him. After the trek up to the sniper's nest, the run back, and the fight with Filliman, his body was just too worn out to keep moving. But no matter what, he wasn't going to quit. He may slow down, but he wasn't going to stop.

He cleared the trees and started dashing towards his cabin. The resort was up and moving about. Most of the men jumped or ran away as they saw him approach. Jethro couldn't blame them, he was holding a gun.

He finally made to his cabin. The door was shut. He groaned as he slammed his shoulder into the solid wood at full speed. It didn't budge.

He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his key card and slid it through. The little green light flashed. He shoved the door open, gun raised high.

The bed was still a mess, Tony's clothes were strewn exactly where he left them last night.

Tony was gone.

Jethro looked around, panting heavily. The bathroom door was open, there was nobody in there.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed against the dresser, the gun fell to the ground.

"DiNozzo."

* * *

**I don't know why, but the website no longer uses my paragraph breaks. It's rather upsetting. Well, I hope this chapter was good. I wasn't sure about it. I should have chapter 21 up in a couple of days, so I hope you're still looking forward to it.**

**Bob**


	22. Chapter 21

Well, I was thoroughly upset by tonight's episodes of NCIS and NCIS: LA. I don't want to say anything specific in case you didn't see the episodes. But I want to beat the crap out of these people! Especially for NCIS LA. And well, whoever's bright idea it was to bring in M. Allison Hart. Every time I see her, I want to take a baseball bat to her skull. But as I was saying, I was angry, so cheer me up, read, review, or possibly direct me to really good smut. Direct me to fantastic smut, and I will dedicate my next sex filled story to you.

**There was one moment in NCIS that was good, at the end when Tony went to Gibbs' place. Although I wasn't happy that they made Tony so sad. That wasn't nice. I'll be quiet now.**

**I think this is the shortest Author's Note I've had in a while.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty One

Tony continued to struggle to get free. The cuffs dug into his skin, making him bleed. That was the least of his worries. Millworth was holding the knife too close to his skin.

He had to keep the man talking. He had to slow him down until Gibbs found him. And Gibbs would find him. Gibbs always found him. "Tell me, why did you choose Spano and Keller? Why kill them?"

It worked. The knife stalled right over his flesh. He could feel the point of the blade against his bone. It felt ridiculously cold.

"Because Keller was a Marine, and Spano was in the Navy. A sniper shooting of two respected men would certainly draw attention from NCIS, and I knew the case would go to you."

"They couldn't have been the only Marine and sailor at the resort."

"True." He smiled. "But they were the perfect candidates. The similarities between Keller and Gibbs." The way he said _Gibbs_ was filled with contempt and disgust. "You and Spano look so much alike. You both have the same love of clothes." He smiled fondly. "I knew that confusing you for them would be too easy to do."

"So it had nothing to do with the blackmail scheme?"

Millworth shook his head. "No, but I must admit it certainly helped. I owe something to my customers after all."

Tony sneered at him. "Did you set them up too?"

The man nodded. "I met Spano last year. He reminded me so much of you." His eyes glazed over again. Tony was incredibly grateful that the blanket covered up most of his nakedness. Although he didn't want to know what Millworth did to him while he was unconscious. "When I found out about his con, I let it slip that the resort was a good place to do the deal. Told him that bringing a friend would help him blend in."

"You introduced him to Keller." It wasn't a question.

"I did." He just shrugged it off, like it was no big deal that he murdered two innocent men. And he did it to get to Tony. Regardless of how indirect it was, their blood was still on Tony's hands, and he would have to live with that.

"How did you know we would take the bait?"

Millworth smiled. "Where else were you going to go? You're apartment blew up the night before you arrived here."

Tony paled again. That bastard. "You blew my apartment?"

He shrugged. "I may have gone in and turned the gas stove on in your neighbor's apartment. After that it was only a matter of waiting. When the woman down the hall lit a cigarette." His smile turned wolfish. If Tony didn't know any better, he'd say that Millworth was proud of himself.

Tony's anger rose even higher. "Three people died in that explosion."

"But you didn't."

"But I could've. Or what about all the people that were injured? You did all of that just for stupid little fantasy?" His voice rose with every word he spoke.

Millworth picked the knife up from the spot on Tony's ribcage and brought it to his throat. He leaned in dangerously close, his eyes were ablaze with fury.

Tony refused to let the fear show on his face, even though his heart was trying to break out of his chest. "You said you weren't going to hurt me."

"It isn't my intention, no."

Tony chuckled maliciously. "Really, because so far, all you've done is hurt me." He saw the rage fade from Millworth's eyes ever so slowly. Tony took that to mean he should continue. "You took away my home. Everything I hold dear in the world. The only pictures I have left of my mother were in that apartment." That wasn't mostly true. While he could get copies of a few, some of his favorite pictures were one of a kind. "You took all that away from me. And you don't think that hurt? You killed five people—"

Millworth interrupted, "Six."

Tony's eyebrows scrunched together. Math was never his strong suit, but he knew basic adding. There were three people at his apartment building, plus Spano and Keller. That was five. "Who else?"

"Never mind that, Tony."

Only one person came to mind. "You son of a bitch, I swear if you hurt Gibbs—"

He had the nerve to interrupt him again. "I already told you, Tony. Agent Gibbs is safe. For now."

"You really think you can hurt him?" Tony actually laughed at that. "Gibbs is gonna kill you, and I pray that I get to watch."

The knife at his throat dug in even deeper. Tony took in air and held it.

It took Millworth a full minute to calm down. When he did, he started giggling. He pulled the knife away from Tony's throat and slung it over his shoulder. "I know what you're doing. You're stalling. You think that if you keep talking, Gibbs is gonna somehow magically appear and save you, don't you?" He laughed again. "Tony, even if Gibbs does find us, we'll be long gone by the time he gets here."

"And how are you gonna move me, huh? You think nobody's gonna notice some naked handcuffed guy travelling with you?"

Millworth pointed behind him. When Tony shifted his gaze, he saw clothing. His clothing. They should have been destroyed in the fire. It wasn't much, just a pair of jeans, a t shirt, a pair of boxers and socks. All the guy bothered to grab was a single outfit, how nice. "You always did look good in a pair of jeans."

He leaned down so his face hovered just above Tony's. Tony tried to move away, but his motions were limited. His arms were locked on either side of his head, making turning a real pain in the ass.

"It's all going to be ok, Tony. You'll see. You just have to trust me."

Tony was seriously tempted to spit in his face. He didn't know how he refrained. "That's not going to happen any time soon."

Millworth just smiled. Then he leaned down and took hold of Tony's lips. He pushed his head against the pillow, twisted around every way that he could to break the kiss, but Millworth grabbed his chin to hold him still. When Tony tried to bite him, he finally let go. This time, Tony didn't hold back. He hocked a loogie straight into Millworth's face.

The man pulled away and wiped the spit off his face. "No more procrastinating." He placed the knife into Tony's side again. Only this time he pushed immediately.

The blade dug into his skin right around the bite mark. It went in deep and started carving out his wound. Tony clenched his teeth together as his eyes clamped shut. Tears slid down his cheeks, but he wasn't going to cry out. He couldn't.

But damn it, it hurt. Millworth slid the knife around, slowly cutting off his skin like one would carve a pumpkin. He struggled to free himself again, but the damn cuffs wouldn't budge.

He couldn't take it anymore. His mouth opened into the most agonized scream he ever uttered. He knew full well that it turned into a sob at the end, but he couldn't stop it. He felt cold air hit underneath his skin. The knife was pulled away, as was his piece of flesh.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw it. The bite mark was red and slightly puffy. But the skin itself was coated in blood. He didn't want to know how badly he was bleeding.

Millworth tossed the skin into the trashcan like it was nothing. Like he didn't just cut it off of Tony's body. Tony's shaking got even worse. Even though he was no longer being cut, the pain didn't fade. If anything, it felt worse. Now there was a stinging where the breeze hit his muscle. At least he assumed it hit muscle. He couldn't see it.

"Now," Millworth started breathlessly. "I think it's time we get you ready to move."

* * *

This wasn't happening. He couldn't have been too late. No, Millworth wouldn't have taken him off the property this soon. He couldn't. If Millworth had already left the property, Jethro wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to find them in time.

Damn it, he couldn't think like that. He was going to find Tony. He rubbed a hand down his face. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial number "3." Abby.

She picked up after half of the first ring. "Did you find him?" She yelled in his ear.

This time, he didn't push the phone away. "No, Abs. He's gone."

He was met with silence. It took maybe a minute and a half before the other end said anything. "What do you want us to do?" McGee asked.

"Track Millworth's cell phone. Find him." He started pacing. He couldn't sit still, he needed to be moving.

"I already tried that boss." McGee paused before he spoke again. "He turned his phone off. All I can tell you is where he was the last time he made a call."

"Where?"

"The resort. The main building is my best guess."

He slammed his fist into the wall as anger coursed through him. "Damn it, McGee, I don't need a best guess, I need an exact location!" He sighed heavily. He didn't mean to get so mad at McGee. The kid didn't deserve it, not this time, at least.

"I'm sorry boss." Jethro could barely make out that little sentence, McGee said it so quietly. He sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down himself.

Without a word, he hung the phone up. He grabbed the gun off the floor and headed towards the main building. Maybe Trent could help him.

Jethro had to wonder just how much the receptionist knew. He was Millworth's personal lapdog, how could he have not seen the man's obsession? And if he did, why didn't he ever say anything?

He groaned. He needed to stop asking questions, it wasn't helping any.

He rushed into the main building. And froze.

He was too late.

There was a puddle of blood out in the middle of the floor. Two people were on the ground. Bernie, Jethro's favorite security guard, was checking the body on the ground for a pulse, but it was pointless. Even with his bad eye sight, Jethro could see the bullet wound through the kid's temple.

Bernie looked up and met his eyes. His own were red and full of unshed tears. "What the hell do you want?"

Jethro sighed. "I'm a federal agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Oddly enough he said that calmly. Though, he figured it was probably because he was feeling slightly defeated. Millworth was a step ahead of him the entire day. He already took Tony away before he made it back to the cabin, and now this. He was almost afraid of what he would discover when he finally found Millworth and Tony.

He strode closer and crouched down next to the body. "How much did you see?"

Bernie glared at him in shock for a while. His mouth was too busy catching flies that he didn't bother answering Jethro at first. But Jethro's already meager patience was completely gone. He whacked Bernie in the back of the head and shouted the question again.

"Nothing. I got here, and he's on the ground. Who would do this?"

Jethro sighed again. He looked down at the corpse on the floor. His eyes were open and staring blankly into the distance. It was Trent.

* * *

**Well, there is like two or three chapters left. So, do you think that Gibbs is going to find Tony in time? How is Gibbs even going to find Tony? Are you guys hating me yet? Don't worry, you'll forgive me soon. Talk to me!**

**Bob**


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm glad I'm not the only one who had a problem with this week's episodes. But I was wondering, for the better part of Ziva's time on the show, is it me, or did anyone else think that her feelings for Tony were stronger than his feelings for her? I mean, he flirted, but he flirts with everybody. I didn't think that it got too bad until last season. Anyone else agree, or am I off my rocker?**

**Onto more pressing matters, the big climax! The story is almost done, I'm almost done writing it, and I desperately hope that you guys like this chapter. I mean, it would really suck if you didn't. Keep in mind, a lot is going down in this chapter, so I hope that it doesn't sound too rushed or anything. Why am I talking? You guys are here to read my story, not my author's notes, although I hope you guys enjoy my author's notes, maybe a little.**

**I just had a three year old press my face into her belly so I could blow raspberries on her. I am being attacked by small people!!!!! And now she has my nose.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

Jethro took another minute to stare at the body of Trent. He and Tony promised to help this poor guy. They were gonna get him outta here. And now he was dead, because he agreed to help them.

He stood up again, more determined than ever before. He wasn't going to let that bastard kill anyone else. When he found him he was gonna rip that piece of shit apart with his bare hands. And then shove the pieces through a meat grinder and make burgers out of it. Millworth was going to suffer. For hours, if not days.

"Where's your boss?" He asked the security guard.

Bernie stared up at him completely confused. "Millworth? You don't think—"

Jethro interrupted. "I don't think, I know, now where the hell is he?"

Bernie stood up, shaking his head. "Millworth loved Trent, there's no way that he would—"

Again, Jethro cut him off, this time with a shout. "Damn it, the man is psychotic, and he's got my agent! Now where the fuck is he?!"

For a moment, Bernie didn't move. He just stared at Jethro like he was the psychotic one. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was really only seconds, he answered, "He's usually in his office this time of day."

That was not useful in any way. "Let's just say that he shot his receptionist dead in the middle of the lobby, where would he go to hide?"

Bernie rubbed his face. Jethro raised the gun and pressed it to his temple and he simultaneously pushed the man into the receptionist's desk. Bernie let out a little squeak and his eyes widened in fear. "If you don't answer in the next five seconds you're getting a bullet to the head!"

"H-he has a cabin, not too far from here!" He could barely say the words he was shaking so bad.

Jethro cocked the gun. "Where?!"

"I-I can't t-te-tell you!"

Jethro pulled back, his finger finding the trigger and starting to squeeze.

Bernie put his hands up in surrender, tears falling in little rivers down his face. "I'm bad with directions. I can take you there, but I can't describe how to get there!"

Jethro didn't move his position, he stared at the man before him. He looked like he was telling the truth. Not that it really mattered. He was Jethro's only chance of finding Tony any time soon. He'd have to believe him, even if he didn't necessarily trust him.

He grabbed Bernie's collar and pushed him towards the exit. "Take me there. And so help me, if you try anything funny, I will shoot, you got it?"

Bernie nodded. "I got it."

"Good."

The two of them started walking towards the parking lot with Bernie in the lead and Jethro taking up the rear. He ignored the way the gun shook, or how heavy it suddenly felt.

Jethro didn't have his keys on him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to go back to the cabin to get them, so they took Bernie's car. It was a BMW. Jethro kept his eyes glued to the other man. There was no way a security guard should have been able to afford a car like this, at least legitimately.

"Drive fast, you take me in the wrong direction, and I shoot your fingers off."

Bernie visibly gulped before he nodded. He turned the key, put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot.

Jethro watched out of his peripheral vision the scenery that whizzed by. They were on the dirt road he and Tony used to get to the farm. He figured there was only one road in and out. When they got to the end, they turned right. Bernie would glance at the gun every few minutes. No doubt he saw the difficult time Jethro was having holding it up. He was probably trying to determine if he could try and take the gun away. Jethro glared. He may not be up to par physically right now, but he knew he could still take some pudgy little rent-a-cop.

He saw Bernie's fingers twitch on the steering wheel. His gut told him the man was going to do something very stupid.

And sure enough, he did. He swerved the car off the road, successfully planting them in a ditch. Jethro's head slammed forward, ready to hit the dashboard when the airbag went off. His head smacked into the head rest with painful force. He probably had a concussion now.

Bernie pushed his door open and ran away from the car. Jethro cursed. He pushed the airbag out of his way and jumped out of the car. He didn't try shooting, he still needed Bernie alive.

The guy was actually pretty fast. But Jethro was faster. He tackled the man to the ground and slammed his head into the asphalt. Bernie was still struggling, so Jethro knew he wasn't dead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Bernie?" He pressed the gun to Bernie's head again.

"Get off me!" He kept struggling, but Jethro wasn't budging.

"Why'd you run?"

"Because you're crazy! I'm not gonna help you kill my boss!"

"Hey! Hey!" He leaned down so he pressed his mouth to Bernie's ear. "Your boss, killed your friend. Trent was still only a kid, and Millworth shot him through the head in cold blood."

"You don't know that, where's your proof?"

"He kidnapped my agent, how's that for proof?" Bernie still wouldn't listen.

"I don't believe you. Why would Millworth give a damn about some fucking cop?"

"Because he's obsessed with Tony. He has been for ten years." Bernie still struggled, but not nearly as badly as before. "Help me find them, and I will prove it to you. But I need to find them first." He sighed heavily. "Please."

It wasn't often that Jethro said 'please,' and he never meant it as much as he did just now. He needed to find Tony more than anything else, and Bernie was the only one who could help him.

Bernie finally stopped fighting him. Jethro breathed a sigh of relief. He finally got through to the man.

He climbed off of him and waited for him to get up. Except he didn't move. Not so much as an inch. Jethro's gut started twisting again.

"No." He dropped to his knees beside Bernie and turned him over. The man's face was covered in blood when Jethro slammed his head into the asphalt, but that wasn't fatal. It couldn't have been. He hit his nose, all of the blood came from that. "No!"

He ripped Bernie's shirt open. His body was covered in bruises. Actually, it was just one big bruise. He had internal bleeding, apparently really bad internal bleeding. "No! Damn it!" He slapped at his face, trying to get him to wake up. How did he miss this? The accident just happened, he shouldn't have died so fast. "Damn it, wake up!"

This couldn't have been happening. Tony was going to die, and Jethro didn't know how to find him.

He felt defeated. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so lost. There was always something to lead him along, but now there was nothing. He had no car, no idea if Bernie was taking him in the right direction, no idea where to even begin looking. He was alone, and worse, Tony was going to die alone.

A thought came to him.

He pulled out his cell phone and called the number for Abby's lab. Again, Abby picked up before the first ring ended. "Did you find him?"

"McGee!" He barked.

It took a second for the younger man to answer. "Yes boss?"

"The security guard told me that Millworth has a cabin around the area, see if you can find it."

"Why isn't the security guard taking you there?"

"Because he's dead McGee!" He would worry about an ambulance later. As his adrenaline started pumping again, so did his anger. Bernie died turning on him. As far as Jethro was concerned, he was nothing more than road kill.

He heard the keys clicking on a computer followed by a ding. "Boss, the only place he owns is the farm."

"Can you get a map of the resort?" Maybe his cabin was somewhere off the path, but still maybe on the property. He heard more clicks of the keys. "Come on, McGee, there's gotta be a website. Anything!"

"I know, boss, I'm looking." More keys.

Jethro paced around. He didn't have time for this. He was about to shout again when he heard McGee curse. "The resort consists of one strip, there's nothing else surrounding it for miles."

Jethro lowered the phone. Fury was the only thing that was keeping his fear at bay. He was so damned terrified, but he had to focus on the anger. He moved over and kicked Bernie's body as hard as he could. If he wasn't stupid then he wouldn't be dead, and Jethro wouldn't be alone with no hope of finding his agent.

He paused. He brought the phone back up to his ear. "McGee, Millworth was married." His wife left him because he became obsessed with Tony.

The younger man understood. "The cabin could be in his ex wife's name." The familiar sound of keys filled his ear. Then he heard the ping. "Yes! Boss, I got it! Sandra Williams owns a cabin only a few miles away from the farm."

"Coordinates!"

"I'll do you one better, Boss. Just let me get your GPS location and…" he trailed off. "I got it, head southwest. In five miles, there should be a small dirt road, it'll take you to the cabin."

Jethro ran. He shut the phone and ran as hard as he could. Everything hurt, and now his head wouldn't stop pounding, but he wouldn't stop. He refused to slow down again. Even when he felt that he was going to just crumple to the ground and die, he pushed forward. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he fought so hard. Not even when he was in the Marine Corps.

He didn't cover the distance fast enough for his liking. It was like he was trying to run through a tar pit while dragging a tank behind him. Time sped up, but his feet kept going at the same pace.

He saw the dirt road. His heart leaped for joy. He was one step closer. He just had to keep moving. He turned into the road, forcing his legs to go faster. He stumbled a little on the larger rocks before he was able to catch his footing again.

The cabin came into sight. Jethro said a quick prayer that Tony was still alive as he ran forward. Soon he was barreling up the stairs and slamming his body into the door. It broke off its hinges, nearly sending him to the floor.

He grabbed the doorframe to stop from going down and held the gun out in front of him. His breath caught in his throat.

Tony stood near the bed, a fresh clean pair of jeans pulled up to his waist, the fly was undone. He was shirtless, and it looked like he was bleeding pretty badly.

But he was alive.

He turned to Jethro and put on a strained smile. "Hey boss."

Jethro dropped his gun and fell against the doorframe. He couldn't speak, he was too busy panting. His adrenaline stopped pumping and it was taking everything left in him not to collapse to the ground.

"What," he gasped. "The hell," another gasp. "Did you do?"

He did notice the slight shake of Tony's arms as he turned to face him head on. His hands were cuffed in front of him, and his wrists were bleeding profusely. But what really freaked Jethro out was the gaping wound at his side.

"What did he do?"

Tony sighed heavily.

* * *

"I think it's time we get you ready to move." Millworth got off the bed and crossed the room. He went to the chair where Tony's clothing was. He grabbed his boxers and jeans. Tony had tears in his eyes. The pain was excruciating.

"Gibbs isn't going to let you go, you know," he said between sobs. "He's gonna kill you."

Millworth smiled. "You don't have to worry about Agent Gibbs any longer, Tony."

If Tony hadn't lost so much blood, he probably would have paled. "What do you mean?" Millworth didn't say anything at first. He just went about pulling Tony's boxers up. Tony's voice shook as he shouted. "What the hell did you mean by that?"

Millworth looked up from his task to meet Tony's gaze. "He's a problem, Tony. We can't move on if he's going to follow us around." He pulled on Tony's jeans. He did everything under the blanket so he couldn't see Tony's nudity, but he pressed his hands too hard against his legs for Tony's liking.

"You really think you can kill him?" Tony chuckled, only a little desperate. "He's Gibbs. Some prick like you isn't gonna be able to kill him. At most, you'll just piss him off."

"You really think he has superpowers, don't you? Is that why you gave in to his advances?" He leaned over Tony again. There was sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry that you care so much about him. But I promise you, everything will be alright, once he's gone. Then you'll see the truth. He is not someone to be worshipped."

Tony spit at him again. Millworth leapt away, clearly angry. "You'll never get close enough to kill him!"

Millworth wiped the spit off his face. his breathing was heavy, as if he was trying to stay calm. It didn't work. He wound back and smacked Tony across his new wound. Tony cried out in pain, his eyes shutting tight and tears leaking out the corners. His scream turned into a sob.

"What makes you think I need to get close to him?"

He was a sniper. Millworth killed Spano and Keller without ever getting near them. He could very well kill Gibbs and the man would never know.

No. That couldn't happen. It was Gibbs. Gibbs couldn't be stopped. He just couldn't be.

He struggled harder against his restraints. The cuffs dug painfully into skin, but he could barely feel it. The wound to his side drowned out anything else he might have felt.

The wooden post on the head board broke in two, freeing Tony. He leapt off the bed and immediately tried to attack Millworth. The man had been standing at a bit of a distance away so he had to run to reach him.

Millworth grabbed his restrained hands and knocked him to the ground. Tony kicked him as hard as he could in the side, pushing him away. Millworth flew into the wall. Tony slowly moved to his feet. He was shaky standing, he almost fell over.

Slowly, Millworth stood up as well. He turned to Tony, his face full of hurt and betrayal. Tony gasped for air. "You're pathetic."

His attacker continued to stare at him for another minute or so, his hurt slowly turning into anger. With a cry, he leapt at Tony, ready to strike him down. Tony whipped his cuffed hands out and pelted him in the face. Millworth fell to the ground, unconscious.

Tony barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief when the door burst open.

He could barely move his body, so he settled with turning his head slightly. Gibbs stood in the doorway looking like he just got into a fight with a mountain lion. Still, his gun was raised and he was ready to fight.

Tony just smiled. "Hey boss."

* * *

Jethro listened intently to Tony's story. They had moved to sit on the bed. Jethro grabbed the key to the cuffs from Millworth to free his agent. Millworth was still unconscious, with his hands cuffed behind his back. Currently, he was wetting down the wound to Tony's side. Every layer of skin had been completely cut away, leaving the muscle visible.

Tony's voice shook with every word that he spoke, but he managed to get through his story. He looked Jethro in the eye as he finished. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

Jethro wanted to reach up and take possession of Tony's mouth, but he refrained. Now was not the time for that. They both needed a doctor. Tony especially.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. Tony dropped his head to the pillow and breathed heavily.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

Jethro sighed heavily. "I need an ambulance."

* * *

**The kid passed out watching Popeye, very cute. Evil little devil spawn. Anyways, how'd you like it? I kind of feel bad, Gibbs went through all of that, and Tony was already saved. But that's Tony for ya, he is not a quitter, you gotta give him that.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Well, yesterday, I got fired. Because they didn't want to pay my _incredibly _high salary of eight dollars an hour for fourteen hours a week. But they can hire a new attorney who gets paid 48,000 a year. So, I'm unemployed, I'm depressed, this cheers me up. Making you happy, makes me happy. So don't mind me being selfish.**

**It is good when the children aren't yours. The three year old is my goddaughter, and she's gonna be four in August and I'm very upset about that. She's getting way too old, and it's just not nice! She should stay small and cute with her big ears and her even bigger eyes (Seriously, I am mush when she just looks at me, she has the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. It's evil!).**

**I have to ask, what did you guys think of last night's episode? I have to admit, I'm annoyed that _this_ is the route they've decided to take for the season finale. I know it's supposed to be Gibbs centric, but really? You couldn't come up with an original idea. Why does Shane Brennan insist on continuosly making Gibbs centric episodes about his dead family? He can't come up with something that hasn't already been done eighteen times on the show? I was also very annoyed by Tony. I mean, I was embarrassed for him. And after last week when he shows himself off as being somebody serious, possibly even growing up, he reverts into a class clown from sixth grade! Overnight! Sorry, I'll stop ranting now. Chapter 23**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty Three

Tony was taken away in an ambulance an hour ago. McGee and Ziva were on their way down with Ducky. Jethro had spent the last fifteen minutes going over everything with the locals. Chances were he wasn't going to be done anytime soon.

He and Sherriff Walker were going through his fight with Filliman. They were standing by the fence where the fight had occurred. An ambulance showed up to take him away, and the local coroner was taking Trent and Bernie. Based on initial examinations, Bernie died because of the accident. There was nothing that Jethro could have done to save him. He didn't really care.

"So you bashed a rock into an unarmed man's head?" Sherriff Walker kept trying to turn him into the perp. His voice was accusing, like Jethro just slammed the rock into Filliman's head just for the fun of it.

Jethro glared for the eighteenth time. "He attacked me."

"So you say. But he's the one with the concussion, and you seem just fine."

"I guess that depends on your definition of fine." He hated this guy. Walker looked like he was trying too hard to be Chuck Norris. Before it was funny, now it was just annoying.

"So what happened after you assaulted Mr. Filliman?" Walker leaned against a tree with his hands resting on his belt buckle.

Jethro purposely ignored the 'assualted' comment. He pointed towards the direction of the camp. "I picked up Filliman's gun and started running towards the resort."

"The gay resort." He said that with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yeah." It was taking a lot for Jethro to not beat the crap out of the man. He finished telling his story as they walked back to the main strip. The local cops were questioning all of the guests. Most of them had turned defensive, threatening lawsuits and everything else under the sun if newspapers and stations were told about this.

Jethro smiled as he led Walker into the main building. The coroner was already gone, and the locals were handling the crime scene. A newbie stepped in the puddle of blood and Jethro took fifteen minutes away from his story to yell at the guy. He almost wet his pants.

He turned back to Walker. "Where was I?"

"You found Trent's body."

"Yeah." Soon after, he finally finished his account. In total it took him a little over an hour to tell Walker everything that had happened. The team still hadn't shown up but he expected them soon.

"One thing still bothers me, Agent Gibbs," said Walker as he paced around the lobby.

Jethro rolled his eyes. A part of him wanted to ask, 'one thing?' Instead he just said, "Yeah?"

"What did Millworth cut off Agent DiNozzo's body?" He turned to Jethro and gave him a steely gaze, as if Jethro was suddenly gonna melt into a puddle.

But all he did was shrug. "I'll have to ask Agent DiNozzo."

"Oh I think I'd like to hear it for myself."

Jethro smirked. "That's not gonna happen."

"Millworth ain't a sailor."

"No, he's a man who murdered a sailor, a Marine, and attacked an NCIS agent. He's mine." He leveled the wannabe with a glare of his own.

But Walker wasn't easily intimidated. "The attack of Mr. DiNozzo—"

Jethro cut him off. "_Agent _DiNozzo, is a federal matter and doesn't concern you. You get Trent's body and I told you everything about Bernie and Filliman, but this is a federal case."

"In my town."

"You gave me the case days ago."

Walker was about to argue again, but he stopped at the last minute. Apparently he realized that Jethro had a point. With a final glare, he turned around and stalked out of the building. "Alright, you heard the fed, this is a _federal_ case." He said _federal _with a hint of disgust in his voice.

The local cops dropped what they were doing and followed their boss out the door.

Jethro was the only one left in the room. He looked around at the mess that Millworth caused. Guilt coursed through his body. He should have caught this sooner, before there was more bloodshed.

He leaned against the wall, his eyes fixed to the pool of blood where Trent had fallen. Trent had only been a kid, and he was killed because Jethro managed to convince him to help them. He didn't deserve to die.

He wanted to find a way to excuse his actions. He wanted to believe that this wasn't his fault, but it was. He should have listened to Tony from the start and worked this case like an agent. Instead, two men were dead, two more were critical, and Tony… Tony was tortured.

He wiped a hand across his face. He was wrong before. The worst thing that could happen to them wasn't getting fired. It was this. Jethro let his emotions control his actions this morning, and in response, Tony was in the hospital on high doses of morphine, getting a skin graft. It was going to break his heart, actually it was going to kill his heart, but Jethro had to walk away. As much as he wanted to just say 'screw it,' he couldn't risk Tony's life. They would work together, but that was all they would do.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but it must have been a while, because he saw the NCIS crime scene truck pulling into the parking lot. McGee and Ziva stepped out, dressed in their standard issue jackets and caps. Jethro stood up to meet them at the door.

* * *

It took hours for them to finally finish up. But everything from the car accident, Millworth's cabin, Tony and Jethro's cabin, the lobby and Filliman's drop spot was bagged and tagged. Photos were taken and the few witness statements they could get, they took. By the time they wrapped up the sun was down and the three of them were exhausted. But they still hadn't gone home.

Jethro sat and stared at the too white door set into the too white wall. McGee and Ziva were passed out, leaning against each other for support across from him. Ziva was snoring loudly in McGee's ear, but he didn't seem to notice. Palmer was sprawled out on a small uncomfortable love seat in the corner. His long limbs dangled over the sides.

Ducky had disappeared to speak to different doctors. Jethro knew that he was checking on Filliman. That was over an hour ago.

The lead agent was the only one left in the room still awake. He couldn't sleep, no matter how much he desperately wanted it, needed it even, he couldn't force his eyes shut. He couldn't relax until he knew for sure that Tony was going to be ok. The white color hurt his eyes, but he couldn't pull them away. He needed to see somebody walk out to talk to him. He didn't know what was taking so long, but he tried to think that it wasn't something bad.

Finally, Jethro saw the door open. He immediately jumped to attention. A younger looking doctor came out, followed closely by Ducky. Neither one of them looked happy.

Jethro gripped his chair to stop himself from falling over as the two slowly made their way towards him. He took in a deep breath and held it. He waited. Waited for them to say that Tony lost too much blood, or the shock had eventually got to him. He coded. They couldn't revive him.

"Agent Gibbs?" The young doctor asked. Jethro found himself unable to speak as his thoughts turned dark, so instead he just nodded. "I'm Dr. Hamlin."

"How's Tony?" Even to his own ears his voice sounded broken.

"Agent DiNozzo lost a lot of blood, both to the lacerations on his wrist as well as—"

"Will he be ok?" Jethro didn't need to hear the details. He already saw them.

Dr. Hamlin nodded with a warm grin on his face. "He's going to be fine."

Jethro released his breath. His knees gave out and he sank down into his chair. His hands were shaking in relief. He didn't know what he would do if Tony didn't make it. Losing Shannon and Kelly almost killed him, he couldn't go through that again. He couldn't lose somebody else that he loved.

Ducky sat down next to him. He gave a heavy sigh. "Jethro, I just spoke to Tobias Filliman's doctor."

Jethro barely lifted his head. "Did I kill him?" He wasn't all that shocked to find that thought didn't really bother him.

Ducky shook his head. "He was taken up to surgery."

"How bad did I hit him?"

Ducky sighed. "It wasn't your doing, Jethro. It was the tumor."

* * *

"Ducky was right boss," said McGee from his desk. They finally made it back to the office. A part of Jethro had missed the place. He had been out of his element for too long. His chair felt good. They had a great view of the city. How could he not have noticed that view before?

He turned back to McGee. "Filliman has a brain tumor?"

The young agent nodded. "It was pressing on all the right spots. Apparently, Tony questioned him in a murder investigation years ago, that's how Filliman recognized his name. The tumor destroyed his inhibitions and signaled the feeling of love."

"So, Filliman was obsessed with Tony because he was sick." Jethro couldn't tell if Ziva's comment was a question or a statement, so he didn't bother saying anything.

McGee chuckled. "Really says something about Tony, huh?"

Jethro glared at him. McGee covered his chuckle by clearing his throat. "Sorry boss."

"What about Millworth?"

"He is tumor free." McGee clicked a few buttons on his remote, pulling up Millworth's file. "There is no physical evidence for why he'd be so obsessed with Tony. But his doctors want him released into their custody."

Jethro shook his head. "That's not gonna happen."

Ziva rose from her desk and stood in front of him. "Gibbs, Millworth is obviously disturbed. A hospital is the best place for him."

Jethro jumped to his feet and leaned over his desk. He kept his voice low, even though inside he felt like screaming. "Robert Millworth murdered six people and tortured a federal agent." _He deserves to die. And if Tony hadn't knocked his sorry ass out before I got there, I would have gladly put a bullet in his head_. Those were things he couldn't say to them, regardless of how badly he wanted to. "I don't give a damn what's best for him."

With a quick nod, Ziva moved back to her desk. Jethro sat back down and sighed heavily. He looked across the bull pen. Tony had been moved to a closer hospital, but he still couldn't come home. So now, his desk was empty, his area was relatively clean and quiet. Jethro hated it.

He stood up. McGee and Ziva caught his eye. "You both did good this week." He nodded. "Go home. Rest." He grabbed his things and headed for the elevator. He was going to go home and sleep for the next three days. But he had to make one quick stop first.

He got off on the next floor and headed straight for the director's office. He didn't bother knocking. Vance was leaning back in his chair, his fingertips touching while his elbows rested on his armrests.

"Not bad, Gibbs."

Jethro wasted no time. He crossed the room till he was towering over Vance's desk. "You want me to trust you? Prove to me that you deserve it. You got a problem with how I handle a case, you come to me, you don't ask one of my agents to act as a go between. And don't think you can take a case from me." He had harbored so much anger in the last few days, and he was finally letting it go. It made him feel at least a little better.

Vance stood up and buttoned up his suit jacket. "Did you and DiNozzo have sex while you were undercover?"

Jethro forcefully held back the stiffness that threatened to take hold of his body. "That's none of your business, Leon."

"Normally I'd agree, but when ten different high powered men tell me that the two of you were all over each other in a bar before leaving together, attached by the lips, during an undercover op, I feel inclined to ask."

Jethro turned away with a smug grin on his face. That was actually a pretty accurate account of how he and Tony hooked up. After a moment of reminiscing, he turned back to Vance with a shrug. "How about this, you ignore what you heard, and I won't tell your wife that you were a visitor to the farm six months ago."

Vance tried to hide his shock, but his body noticeably hardened. "Agent McGee tell you that?"

Jethro quirked an eyebrow. "McGee knows?" He had to laugh at that. "No, McGee didn't tell me."

Vance pulled out a toothpick and started chomping on it. He was angry. He always pulled a toothpick when he was mad. The fact that he was so mad that he needed to chomp on a little piece of wood actually defused Jethro's temper.

Finally, the director sighed. He sat back down with his head bent towards his desk. Jethro took that to mean he was keeping his mouth shut. He turned on his heel and made for the door.

Vance's voice stopped him just as he was about to reach for the handle. "Is whatever may or may not have happened gonna be a problem for you, Gibbs?"

Jethro felt the smile slide from his face. It already was a problem. Tony was in the hospital, and some twenty something kid got shot in the head. Still, he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned in the director's general direction. "No."

He turned the handle and walked out the door.

* * *

**Before you all freak out, no it is not over. Not yet anyways. There's another chapter, and an epilogue coming. Only one thing really has to be wrapped up now, and that's Tony and Gibbs' relationship. Will they fix it? Will Gibbs finally get his head out of his ass? Will Tony be able to convince him that he's worth the risk?**

**Stay tuned and find out. **

**Bob**


	25. Chapter 24

**I'll keep this short since the story's almost over...**

**Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty Four

He couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes refused to stay close and his mind refused to stop working. So now, here he was, in his basement, starting up a whole new boat.

Normally working like this was good on his nerves, it kept him level and calm. But tonight, nothing seemed to work. He was racked with guilt. He lost people before, he stood next to Kate as she was murdered. But this was different. This was worse. And Tony wasn't even dead.

He dropped the saw and wiped at his face. He took a deep breath. It didn't help.

"Building a new boat?" Jethro whirled around at the sound of Tony's voice. The young man stood at the bottom of the stairs. He looked pale, but otherwise healthy. He was also sporting a pair of scrubs. Jethro couldn't blame him, the clothes he wore at the resort had been to hell and back and they never bothered to wash them. And he doubted that the young man would want to be reminded of his trauma at the hands of Millworth by wearing the clothes he picked out. "'Cause if you are, I think you should name it after me."

Jethro shook his head. "What are you doing here, DiNozzo?"

Tony stepped further into the basement. "I'm hurt boss. Don't you remember offering me a place to stay? Millworth blew up my apartment." For a second, the gleam in Tony's eye faded.

Jethro turned away. He had almost forgotten that Tony lost his apartment last week. So much had happened since then.

He did offer Tony a place to stay. But things had changed. He shook his head. "You can't stay here."

Tony stood next to him and leaned against the wall. "That's not very nice, Boss. You gonna leave me out all alone in the cold?" He mock pouted.

Jethro had to force himself not to grin. "It's May."

"Granted, but it gets chilly at night."

Jethro didn't respond. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony watch him. At first it was curiosity, but slowly it changed into a mix of hurt and anger.

"What did I do now?"

Jethro moved away, heading towards the stairs. Damn it, he didn't want to deal with this. Not yet, anyways.

Tony caught him just as he was about to head upstairs. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. The hurt was gone, now all that was left was the anger. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"The mood swings. Stop it. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you here." It was a bold face lie, and he knew it. He just hoped that Tony didn't.

He didn't.

He stepped away, the hurt back in his eye. There was also something else. Shame?

"Why? Why is it that three days ago you want to be mine, but tonight you don't want me around?" He chuckled bitterly. "You know what? Forget it, I think I can figure it out on my own." He pushed past Jethro on his way back up the stairs.

Jethro groaned. "What?" He called after him.

Tony spun around, his eyes on fire. "I'm tainted, right? I let Millworth carve me up, who knows what he did when I was unconscious." He could have sworn he heard a quiver in Tony's voice. "Hey, who'd want a guy like me?"

Jethro couldn't believe his ears. Tony thought he was blaming him? "What?"

With a roll of his eyes, Tony started heading upstairs again, but Jethro caught him. He stepped onto the stair so they were looking in each other's eyes. He wasn't good with words, but he'd have to actually talk for once. He didn't like it.

"This can't happen, Tony. I want it to as much as you do, but it can't." His voice got quieter the more he spoke, and he started out barely above a whisper as it was.

"Why?"

Jethro took a deep breath. What he was going to say could very well cost him his senior field agent. "I let you sleep in that morning. I figured you had a rough couple of days, so I went to check out the sniper's nest alone." He looked down at Tony's chest. He remembered how it felt under his fingertips. "I can't focus on my job if I'm with you, Tony. I should have figured Millworth out sooner—"

"He wasn't stalking you, Gibbs."

"Tony this wasn't your fault." He looked up to catch Tony's gaze again so he would know how serious he was being. "Do you understand me, DiNozzo? None of this was your fault."

"It wasn't yours either."

Jethro finally released Tony's elbow. He stepped down the few stairs he travelled up and headed back to continue working on his boat.

He heard Tony's footsteps barreling down the stairs but he didn't turn around. "Damn it, Gibbs, I'm not gonna keep doing this!" He grabbed Jethro's arm again and spun him around. This time he pressed his entire body against the older man's. He took Jethro's head between his hands so they stayed locked on each other. "If you keep pushing me away, I'm walking out that door and you will never see me again."

Jethro's chest constricted. Tony was telling him the truth. He shook his head. "I want you on my team."

"That's not enough." His words were just a breath, it was hard to even describe them as a whisper.

"It's gonna have to be enough." Jethro grabbed his bandaged wrists to pull them away from his face. "I know you want more, Tony, but—"

Tony cut him off. "It's not about what I want, it's about what I need!" That sentence was shouted, but his next words were quiet again. "I need you." He pulled his hand away from Jethro's face and slid underneath his t-shirt. Jethro closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt Tony's warm palm over his nipple. The skin was still sensitive—even after all this time—where Tony marked him. Tony leaned in so their foreheads were pressed together. "You were mine for a week. But that wasn't enough. I need you, Boss. More than I've ever needed anything or anyone. It's game time, Gibbs. All or nothing. Take your pick."

Jethro wanted to say 'all' more than anything. He will probably never know how he managed not to, but he did. "Tony, you work for me."

Tony shrugged. "Then I'll transfer."

"No." Jethro's voice grew hard and cold as he said it. "That is not an option."

"It is for me."

The older man was growing angry again. Tony DiNozzo was the only man who could make him so angry so easily and so often. "You would really leave the team, leave everyone, for me?"

Tony didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Jethro shook his head. "Why?"

At first, Tony didn't respond. He just continued to stare into Jethro's eyes, his palm still covering the bite mark. "Because I love you."

Jethro's heart stopped. His breath hitched and his jaw dropped. He had figured that Tony _might_ love him, but he never expected him to say it. And he never expected Tony to still feel that way after everything that happened at the farm.

Tony grabbed his hand and placed it over his ribs. Even through the shirt he could feel the bandage. Jethro closed his eyes again and forced down a sob. The bandage was a reminder of how close he came to almost losing the man. "The mark may be gone, but I'm still yours. As long as you want me. And you were mine, as long as I wanted you."

"Do you want me, Tony?"

Tony smiled. "I think we already covered this, boss. I need you."

Jethro shook his head again. "We can't. I can't focus on the job."

Tony shrugged. "We'll figure it out." He had a light smile on his face, but his eyes showed a more serious emotion. He wanted to make Jethro believe that they could make this work. He needed Jethro to believe they could make this work.

The older man was still at odds about this. Tony could have been killed because of him. They worked together, a relationship just wouldn't work. He had to be strong and let Tony go. He already made the mistake of dating a coworker when he hooked up with Jenny in Europe. He wasn't going to make that same mistake. Not with Tony at least.

He sighed heavily. "The second this gets in the way of work, it's over, you understand me, DiNozzo?" He decided that he was weak. At least when it came to Tony.

The smile he was rewarded with was worth it though. It was the brightest smile he'd seen on the younger man's face in a while. The years melted away, and Jethro thought for a second that he was looking at the young man he met so long ago in Baltimore. The young man with so much confidence and strength. He may not have realized it then, but he fell in love with Tony way back then. He was just too pig headed to see it.

He wrapped his hand around Tony's back and pulled him in even closer. They were already standing chest to chest, now there was no space between them. Tony leaned down and gently brushed his lips against his. The kiss was soft and sweet, and not nearly enough.

Jethro wrapped his other hand around Tony's neck as he deepened the kiss. Tony responded just as whole heartedly.

Before he even knew what was happening, his shirt was being pulled over his head and his pants were being pushed down. He was rock hard already. He pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. "Bedroom?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I really don't wanna wait." He reached between them and grabbed onto Jethro's painfully hard erection and gave it a firm squeeze. Jethro's knees buckled, sending him falling into the younger man. Tony barely held him up. "Either I'm really good, or you're just really horny right now."

Jethro smiled. "You always talk this much when you're having sex?"

"Actually yes, but usually what I say is a little dirty."

Jethro sought his mouth again, mostly to shut him up. Tony held him close as their tongues moved together. His fingers roamed through Jethro's hair, almost like he was petting him.

Soon they were on their knees, still connected by lips and tongues. Tony pulled Jethro's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. He finished it off with a little nibble. It wasn't overly painful, but it still hurt. Oddly enough, that sent a spasm down Jethro's body. He was never really into being bitten before, but damn it, he loved when Tony used his teeth.

He lay down on his back, Tony lying on top of him, still fully clothed. His hands were moving all over his body, squeezing and pinching. But Jethro thought it was unfair. He was completely naked and Tony wasn't. His fingers found the hem of Tony's shirt and tried to pull it off. Tony pulled away, laughing.

"Patience, boss."

Jethro didn't want to be patient. He wasn't patient. He wanted sex and he wanted it now.

Tony pulled something out of his pocket, threw it up in the air and caught it. It was a small tube of lubricant. Jethro smiled. "You really thought you'd get sex out of this, huh?"

Tony shrugged. "Well, considering we've already had sex twice, I figured it was a safe bet." He straddled Jethro's hips and leaned down so his upper body completely covered the older man's. Tony's mouth was only inches away from his, his breath tickled his lips. "Both times we were together, you let me take the lead. Now it's your call, if you want to fuck me, then I'm ok with that." He placed a soft kiss to Jethro's lips. "It's your call. What do you want to do?"

He pushed himself up, Tony settled himself better on his lap. Tony looked at him, completely serious. Jethro knew that it wasn't about who was on top that really mattered. Tony wanted him to know how serious he was about a relationship. Whether he really wanted to bottom or not, he was willing to if it made Jethro happy.

With a soft smile, he grabbed the younger man's shirt again to lift it over his head. Tony held his arms up and let the fabric slide off of him. Jethro took a moment to just stare at him. He ran his hands through Tony's chest hair. His eyes found the bandage. The bandage that covered what Millworth had done to him. With a sigh, he rubbed a hand over it. Then he leaned down and gently kissed it. When he unfolded himself, he looked up into Tony's bright green eyes.

Gently, he repositioned them so he was on top. Tony lay underneath him, the way he smiled, his eyes wide and—miraculously—innocent, he almost looked like he was glowing. Jethro pulled Tony's pants off and tossed them away. His eyes caught sight of Tony's cock in all its beauty. He honestly never thought he would ever get used to how perfect Tony was. He also never thought he would ever get enough of his dick.

He leaned down and slid his tongue across the head. He looked up as Tony took in a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut. He enveloped the head in his mouth and sucked, his tongue going crazy trying to taste every inch of that velvet skin. All the while, he watched as emotion crossed Tony's face, pleasure, happiness, lust. Sweat was coating his forehead and his breaths were heavy.

Jethro opened his throat and took all of Tony into his mouth, a slick finger sliding up into Tony's tight hole. Tony threw his head hard onto the floor and roared with pleasure. Jethro bobbed his head up and down, sucking, nipping, licking, tasting every part of Tony's cock. He could taste his pre come trickle down the back of his throat. Meanwhile, his finger fucked Tony, moving around and gliding off his prostate.

Tony moaned. "Fuck, Gibbs!"

Jethro smiled. When Tony cried out his name, it sent chills coursing through his body. He slid a second finger inside, pulled them apart and twisted them around.

Then he stopped.

He pulled his hand away from Tony's anus and took his mouth off Tony's cock. He licked the last drop of pre come off the slit before sliding up Tony's body. The younger man groaned in indignation. He didn't say a word, but his aggravation was written all over his face.

Jethro just smiled. He squeezed a generous amount of the lube onto his hand and reached between them. Only instead of covering his own erection with it, he coated Tony's. He slid the cold liquid across everything he just sucked.

Tony took a deep breath and held it, his eyes searching Jethro's for an explanation, but Jethro didn't give him one. He just smiled. He pulled his hand away and gently eased himself down. When he felt Tony's dick hit his opening, he pushed harder till he felt Tony completely fill him. He loved this feeling, it was tight and painful and hard and absolutely amazing.

He looked down at his lover as he started to rock back and forth, forcing Tony in and out of him. With every thrust, Tony slammed into his prostate. It pulled him out of reality and sent him on the trip of his life.

Tony grabbed onto hips and dug his nails in deep. Jethro groaned and rocked faster. Tony jerked his hips up to match his rhythm burrowing even deeper inside of Jethro. He groaned. He wanted to shut his eyes, his sweat was starting to sting them. But he just couldn't pull his gaze away from Tony's face. He wanted to watch him as he came. He hadn't been able to see Tony as he came before, and he wanted to see what face he made in the throes of absolute ecstasy.

He pulled Tony's nails out of his thighs and brought his arms over Tony's head. He kept moving, only now his face was inches away from the other man's. Their eyes were locked on each other.

He could see the individual drops of sweat on Tony's face. One in particular stuck to the tip of his nose. Unable to hold himself back he reached forward and licked the salty droplet off.

His body was tight, his backside ached, but he wasn't letting up, if anything, he moved faster, harder. Tony slipped in and out of him, every time Jethro went down, Tony would shove his hips up to push himself even further inside. The only sound in the room was the sound of their legs slapping together. Neither of them screamed out, swore, or made any other noise except heavy breathing.

"I love you," Jethro breathed just as his body tensed, his balls drew up and he came all over them. He cried out, slamming his ass harder onto Tony's cock to ride out his orgasm.

He felt a shudder course through Tony's body. He threw his head back, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, his eyes shut tightly. He looked positively gorgeous.

Jethro felt the liquid heat fill him. He fucked Tony's cock even harder, prolonging the orgasm. He wanted to see Tony like that forever.

After another moment, Tony stopped coming. Jethro collapsed on top of him, completely spent. Their bodies were slick with sweat and fluid. He should have been grossed out, should have been running up to take a shower, or something to clean up. That's what he did with every one of his wives, or any of his other encounters with men. But he felt different with Tony. He kind of liked it.

Tony grumbled deep in his chest. "You're not gonna push me away again, are you?" As a precaution, he wrapped an arm around Jethro's waist.

The older man chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it."

"Good." He took a deep breath. "My back hurts."

Jethro shrugged. "My ass hurts."

"That is your own damn fault." He wrapped his other arm around Jethro's shoulders and pulled him in tighter. He sighed heavily. "So, do you wanna talk now or later?"

"Later." Jethro moved his head so he could look into Tony's face again. He could see the big goofy grin cover the younger man's face. He couldn't help it, Tony always could make him smile more than anybody else. He figured it was going to get even worse now. "Right now, I just wanna go to bed."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice." He released his hold on Jethro. "It'll be good to sleep in something other than a hospital bed again."

The older man stood up, still sticky and sweaty, and still naked. Tony followed right after. "Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Jethro asked. "You just had a skin graft."

Tony gave him a look. "You just noticed that?"

Jethro glared his response. Tony shrugged. "I got my antibiotics, I told the doctors I wasn't going to be alone, and I signed out."

"Against medical advice?"

"Hey, I'm probably more likely to get an infection in the hospital than I am here. And here, I get great sex." He leaned in for a quick kiss before he started heading upstairs. He never bothered to grab his scrubs.

Jethro shook his head and followed him. Tony was probably going to be the death of him. But for some reason, he just couldn't find it in him to care.

* * *

**Next chapter is the epilogue! Talk to me!**

**Bob**


	26. Epilogue

**It's finally here! The epilogue. Just a head's up, there will be no author's note at the end of the chapter. I know, I know, finally, right? But, because of that, I need to talk before I leave you to the story. Three things in total. First of all, NCIS really almost pissed me off royally with last night's episode. They are so lucky that they didn't do what they implied at the end of the episode or else I would be really pissed off. And I was already pretty darn ticked. What is it with NCIS and killing off the female agents? If I was Cote de Pablo, I'd be seriously worried.**

**Secondly, I'm excited! The book that I waited months for came out yesterday, but I don't get to read it until tomorrow because I'm going out of town and I want to read it on the trip. But still, yey! I have it!**

**Thirdly, One last thank you to everyone who stuck through the story this long, everyone who reviewed this story. I want you all to know that you are the reason that I write, so thank you again. And a final thank you to 88silverkeys for her challenge idea. And I am still waiting patiently for that story you were going to write for me... but no pressure.**

**That is all. See you all next time!**

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogue

Tony was on the verge of having his first wet dream since high school. In his dream, Gibbs was on top of him, taking his cock deep in his mouth, while his hand played against his prostate. He wriggled around on his bed a bit when something happened. He was pulled out of the dream and into reality. Except the feeling wasn't gone.

He opened his eyes a crack. Sure enough, Gibbs was lying between his spread legs, Tony's morning wood buried deep in his throat. Tony chuckled. "That's one helluva wake up call, boss."

Gibbs pulled off his cock, much to Tony's displeasure. But he still had about three fingers buried inside Tony's anus.

"Hey Tony," he paused, his fingers stretching out even farther. "You know how last night, you said that it was my call if I wanted to fuck you?"

Tony gasped as Gibbs found his prostate and practically wrapped his fingers entirely around it. "Yeah." He gripped the sheets under him.

"That offer still stand?"

Tony was having a hard time thinking. Gibbs was purposely torturing him. Somehow, he found it in him to nod.

"Good." Gibbs pulled entirely away, jumped off the bed, and left the room.

Tony stared after him. He couldn't have been more turned on if he tried, and Gibbs just walked away.

"Oh hell no." He leapt out of bed, conscious of his injuries and stalked down the hall. He heard the shower come on.

He shoved the door open and ripped the shower curtain aside. Gibbs was under the spray, wetting his hair down. The look he gave Tony could only be described as smug. Tony continued to glare. "What the fuck?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure it was a firm offer, in case I change my mind in the future."

"Well what if I decide to take it back?"

"The way you were going, I doubt it." He reached down and started stroking his own hard member.

Tony's cock started twitching and leaking. He was tired of talk.

He shoved Gibbs against the wall of the shower as he stepped inside. He pushed Gibbs' chest into the linoleum and grabbed his cock. It too, was leaking.

Using Gibbs' and his own fluid, he quickly coated his cock before shoving it hard and deep into Gibbs' waiting body. Gibbs moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure and threw his head back against Tony's chest. The younger man took a second before he started moving, at first his thrusts were slow and very gentle. He was harsh when he first entered the older man's body, and he didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already had.

But Gibbs pushed back against him, trying to get him to move faster. That just made Tony smile. He grabbed the older man's hips to keep him still and kept up the same tempo. He reached around and took hold of Gibbs' dick. He gave the head a quick squeeze.

Gibbs slammed his head on the wall and groaned, "Fuck!"

"Gibbs!" The two men froze as they heard the voice down the hall. Tony knew that voice all too well. Did he remember to shut the bathroom door?

Fuck.

He heard heavy footsteps get closer and closer. He froze. He knew he should have moved. At the very least _pulled out_ of Gibbs, but he couldn't move a muscle.

"Gibbs!" The owner of the voice walked into the bathroom and immediately pulled the shower curtain aside.

Abby stared at the two of them, her already big eyes going wide in shock and her jaw dropping to the ground. Tony didn't know what to do, so he just smiled. "Hey Abs. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell Gibbs that you checked yourself out of the hospital," she said it completely monotonously, still not over the shock. "But I guess he already knows."

"Oh yeah, I told him last night." He was still inside of his boss, and Gibbs was still pressed against the wall. He didn't want to know what look Gibbs was giving him, but he doubted it was pleasant.

"So," Abby started. "You're the top?"

Tony nodded. "Generally. Gibbs likes my penis." Gibbs reached around and swatted Tony in the back of the head. He had absolutely no idea how Gibbs managed to pull it off, but he did.

Abby made a strange noise in the back of her throat. Then she seemed to recover herself again. "Hey, you know, since I'm here, do you mind if I take you guys up on your offer to watch?"

"Yes!" They both said at once.

For a second, Abby's face fell. Then it lifted again. "How about I watch through the curtain, and you guys can pretend I'm not here?"

"Abs," Gibbs said for the first time since Abby showed up. "Go sit in the hallway."

Abby squealed, bouncing up and down on her platform boots. Her pigtails flew through the air. "You rock, bossman!" She shut the curtain and ran out of the bathroom. She didn't shut the door behind her.

Tony groaned as he buried his face in the back of Gibbs' head. "That seriously doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me."

Tony shook his head. "Then, why?"

"I can't say no to Abby." He said it like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony just rolled his eyes, shook his head and started moving again. Gibbs moaned in response.

* * *

Robert's face hurt. Tony had probably broken his nose when he hit him. He was stupid, and he was fully ready to admit it. He let his anger get the better of him at the cottage. He should have known that Tony would hit him if he got too close.

That was one of the things he loved the most about Tony, he was a fighter.

His hands were behind his head, his knees were up and his left foot was planted firmly on the mattress. The other hung loosely in the air while his ankle rested on his knee.

His attorney was sitting across the cell from him. Even he didn't believe that Robert was innocent. But that was ok. "I think we should plead insanity," he said.

"I am not letting them put me in the nut house." He continued to stare up at the ceiling. Behind his eye, he kept seeing Tony's naked body before him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had seen the man naked before, but always from afar. He would watch through a window as he fucked some slut he just met that night. Or made love to that bitch, Jeanne Benoit. She didn't deserve him.

He smiled warmly as he remembered her begging for her life before he put a bullet through her head. Robert said he killed six people for Tony. And that was true, they just never found the body for that bitch. There was no body left.

"You killed six people in the span of two weeks."

"Allegedly. And I didn't kill Trent." That was Bernie.

Bernie his loyal St. Bernard, who would do anything he was asked. Like shoot a backstabbing little prick through the head. Or plant fake memories in a sick man's head so he would kill a federal agent for the man he 'loved.' Millworth smiled again.

"Mr. Millworth, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to argue anything other than insanity."

"Who's my judge?"

"What?"

Robert rolled his eyes and turned to the annoying bald near-blind man in front of him. "Who is my judge? The guy who controls the courtroom?"

The attorney looked through his notes for a second. "Honor Calvin Weinberg."

Robert smiled. "I want a bench trial."

"That may not be the best—"

Robert cut him off. "I said I want a bench trial, understood?" He waved his arm, signaling that the attorney should leave him to his thoughts.

Calvin Weinberg. He was a good man. Married, four kids. Came from a very proper, religious family. Visited Millworth Farms eight times in as many years. Must have slept with dozens of different men on each one of his visits.

With a smile, Robert closed his eyes and let his hand slide under his pants as he thought about how Tony looked, lying naked on his bed, asleep.

They would see each other again soon.


End file.
